mercinary of the Gods
by ookami no getsuei
Summary: Naruto is trained from birth to be the greatest fighter in existance in heaven, hell, and purgatory. His father a Werewolf and his mother a Dragon can he save not only the remenants of the Supernatural clans, but all the world as well. R&R small naruharem
1. Naruto's Destiny

"Naruto don't get hit"

"Don't worry Sensei it's in the bag" Naruto said

"Good you have trained well now fight!"

"Hai" Naruto and his opponent said simultaneously

"_Hard to believe" _Naruto thought "_this is the last time I'll see you guys for a while"_

The "you guys" Naruto is referring to are his current sensei Iskerdanas Flametail and his friend Draconius Longwings. The last two of a long line of humanoid dragons standing at least 7' at the shoulder.

"Come on Draconius think you can beat me this time" Naruto taunted as he deflected a blow from Draconius' mace with special steel shin guards he had sown into his red camouflage jeans.

"Funny I distinctly remember you losing the last 30 times we've sparred" Draconius shot back as he kicked at Naruto's exposed balls.

"Talk about your ball shots" Naruto gasped out as he fell to the ground clutching at his balls protectively.

"In a fight there is no such thing as a cheap shot, either you live or you're opponent does" Iskerdanas stated simply "Draconius you win again good job"

"I ain't done yet" Naruto said slowly as he began to flash threw hand signs quicker than a fourteen year old should be able to "Fiabuki yobidasu"(fire weapon summoning)Naruto yelled as a scythe made of fire began to slowly began to appear in his hand

"That is a clan exclusive jutsu Naruto" Draconius growled out "How did you learn it"

"I saw Iskerdanas-sensei using it and copied it" Naruto replied as he began swinging the scythe back and forth trying to hit Draconius who dodged every swipe

"Damn you even if you can use that jutsu I'll beat you" Draconius spat before yelling "Shippu Tsukurite (hurricane maker)" as the words left Draconius' mouth a hurricane, the jutsu's namesake, appeared around Naruto, who then preceded to try and hack his way out with the scythe.

"_I'm gonna kill those two" _Iskerdanas thought with a sigh before she yelled "Oujou Shippu (death of the hurricane)" which caused the hurricane to disappear "Now you two how many times have I told you no deadly jutsu Hei Fiai (wall of fire) DAMNIT NARUTO I DON"T CARE WHAT HE DID YOU WILL NOT TRY AND TAKE HIS HEAD OFF IN MY PRESENCE"

After Iskerdanas used the Oujou Shippu Naruto drew his two fighting knives Hebi (snake)and Tsume(fang) (**A/N:**The knives Riddick uses in the dark fury movie and The Assault on Dark Athena Game I think they're called Ulaks) and began to run towards Draconius with blood in his eyes Iskerdanas used the Hei Fiai to separate them with a wall of fire.

"Now you two" Iskerdanas began the anger evident in her reptilian voice "I will work you two within an inch of your life then maybe you two will get that I won't have any blood on my hands through your thick skulls. Gufuu Mizu (tornado of water) DAMNIT NARUTO YOU TRY AND USE FIAIBUKI AGAINST ANYONE IN PUGATORY AGAIN AND I WILL TAKE THE ABILITY TO SUMMON THEM AWAY FROMM YOU" Iskerdanas took a moment to collect herself and breathe "You two go to your cave and stay there until I say so because right now I am mad enough to kill you both Shinigami and Kami be damned"

"Race ya" Naruto said before he took off towards the mountain to their left

"Hey no fair" Draconius yelled back before he unfurled his wings and flew ahead of Naruto

"And that is" Naruto asked with a chuckle

"Never said it was genius" Draconius shot back in a playful tone

XxX

At the cave

XxX

"So how fucked would you say we are Draco" Naruto asked with a sigh

"Remember when you were nine and we tried to kill each other" Draconius replied with a shiver of fear

"Yeah" Naruto whispered the fear evident in his voice

XxX

FLASHBACK OF DOOM MUAHAHAHAHA

XxX

"Sougon Tougyu (gravity control) now you two will do all your exercises 10 times in 50 times the gravity of earth" Iskerdanas said, the anger in her voice almost tangible

" yes….isker…danas…..sen…sei" Naruto and Draconius managed to grunt out through the pressure on their lungs

Now Iskerdanas is a sadistic little bitch on par with Anko when she wants to be, and she had just ordered her two students to spar for 20 minutes, play Naiteki Daishou (Mental General) (**A/N:** A game I thought up and play with some buddies of mine basically you have two players, the Daishous or generals with a set number of troops in a set terrain and take turns calling out what your troops will do until one of the Daishous are dead. ex. Ninja scopes out base, ninja found out and assassinated before anything could be found, anbu find your base and begin attack, anbu are killed by Daishou. And so on and so forth)

Then Judo and various weapons training from Iskerdanas, followed by Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu drills for three hours.

XxX

END FLASHBACK OF DOOM MUAHAHAHAHA

XxX

"We're fucked worse than that" Draconius replied

"Wanna cheat" Naruto asked with a devious grin

"You mean ask **HER** for help" Draconius asked putting extra emphasis on her

"Yeah sorta" Naruto replied as he pulled a cup of miso ramen out of thin air and began to eat

"**I REFUSE to be used in such a manner" **A voice inside Naruto's head said with a hint of finality

"Never mind she said she wouldn't" Naruto sighed in defeat as he muttered about all the women he knew were "Damn sadistic bitches"

"**And proud of it" **came a reply

"So basically we're fucked" Draconius asked

"Yeah…unless…naw that would never work" Naruto muttered

"What, what is it Naruto" Draconius asked

"I don't know Draco old buddy it's kinda outa our leagues" Naruto replied with a shrug "_Gotcha_" He thought

"No come on tell me" Draconius said with a whine

"Oh fine" Naruto said with a grin "We trap Iskerdanas"

"Do WHAT" Draconius asked in shock

"Yeah think about it she values skill over almost everything else so if we prove to her we are skilled enough to trap her, which shouldn't be to hard in her angry state, we might get off the hook" Naruto explained

"Or piss her off more" Draconius said as he began to think

"Meh either way we're fucked right" Naruto said

"I suppose it can't get any worse" Draconius sighed "What's the plan"

"Pitfalls outside the cave opening followed by cargo netting attached to trip wires and finally a automated arrows" Naruto replied as he fished said items out of a scroll

"Do I even want to know why you carry the necessary items to trap a being such as our sensei" Draconius asked as he put his head in his hand

"Probably not" Naruto said as he began to set up the traps

"I will never understand you humans" Draconius sighed as he finished setting up the traps "Care for a game of Go whilst we wait" (**A/N**: btw I recently downloaded an app for Go, Shogi, and Chess to my ipod touch, there really is an app for everything lol, and while I am an avid chess player the new experience with Go and Shogi has left me very pleased both are very fun if you are in to that sorts thing)

"Sure why not, you can be black" Naruto replied as he set up the board

XxX

20 minutes later

XxX

"Damn that's 2-2" Iskerdanas sighed as he lost

"Best outa five" Naruto asked

"While I admire your intuitiveness students, did you really expect those traps would work on me" Iskerdanas asked as Draconius and Naruto both jumped in surprise

"Is-Iskerdanas-sensei" Draconius and Naruto stuttered out

"Go on boys same drill as last time" Iskerdanas stated as she used the Sougon Tougyu

"Damn" They both uttered simultaneously

XxX

That night

XxX

"I wonder if death is preferable to that sadist Iskerdanas' training" Naruto groaned out as he fell down onto his pallet of Buckskin(deerskin)

"She could still find us she does have the ability to enter both heaven and hell" Draconius reminded as he fell upon a lounge sofa made of bone and leather (The couches that were popular during Napoleon's reign I forgot what they were called save the supports for this one are bone and the fabric is cracking black leather)

"Damn" Naruto groaned

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" Draconius groaned as he struggled to get up off the couch and hobbled into his gallery of their shared cave(**A/N**: a gallery when it refers to a cave is like a wing on a house just fyi if no one knew that…I like spelunking…)

"Night Draco" Naruto called

"**Would you like the soreness to go away Naruto-Kun"** the Voice again asked

"Hai Kyuubi-Chan" Naruto replied "Thank you…for everything Kyuubi-Chan"

"**Don't mention it Naruto-Kun"** Kyuubi replied

"I don't know how I could survive without you Kyuubi-Chan" Naruto said with a yawn as he drifted off to sleep

"**You won't have to worry about that Naru-Kun….not yet anyway…."** Kyuubi thought to herself as she made sure Naruto had good dreams "**I remember when we first met…Still cleanin up blood stains" **Kyuubi said to herself with a chuckle as she remembered

XxX

FLASHBACK OF DOOM MARK 2 MUAHAHAHAHAHA

XxX

A seven year old Naruto is seen curled up in the fetal position and crying in his "room" (Cell) in hell. Multiple scars can be seen criss crossing his arms and neck.

"**Why do you cry boy"** a Commanding voice echoed from seemingly nowhere

"Wh-who's there" Naruto sobbed out as he slowly rose and slammed his back against a wall, kunai in hand

"**Why do you cry BOY"** The voice again demanded

"Like you care" Naruto muttered as he slid down the wall defeat in his eyes

"Not like it matters anyway" were Naruto's last words before he made two quick slashed to his own neck and sighed as the comfort of unconsciousness overcame him

XxX

Mindscape in a flashback lol

XxX

"**Children…hmpf…"** the voice muttered to itself as naruto struggled to lift his head

"_Wait I'm wet…what is this water…no to smelly…ok how in the nine levels of hell did I wind up in a sewer IN HELL" _Naruto thought to himself

"**I believe I can answer that question young one"** The voice again said

"Aw shit whoever the fuck you are you shoulda just left me to die…not like anyone wants me anyway…Naruto said, muttering the last part under his breath

Naruto suddenly was enveloped in a huge hug from a women of all people

"**Don't you EVER say that"** The woman whispered fiercely into his ear as she hugged him tighter "**Never again will you be alone or unwanted…for I am here…and I will never leave you"**

Naruto tried to say "Who the fuck are you" but it came out as a few muffled grunts due to his face being shoved in her cleavage

"**I am a friend"** The woman replied as she relaxed her grip enough for him to breathe

"Oh yeah sure like I haven't heard that one before, Shinigami I know you're here somewhere fixing to kill this lady in front of me, that is if she's even real" Naruto called out with a sigh

"**I am no apparition nor am I a test from Shinigami" **The woman said with a hint of anger at Shinigami for making such a young boy so distrustful of everything

"Assuming I believe you why have you not appeared to me before now" Naruto asked distrustfully

"**Long story short" **The woman sighed out "**Your father was the leader of a ninja village in the mortal plane and sealed me inside of you after I was provoked to attack his village, I have just recently recovered enough to make myself known to you"**

"You knew my father" Naruto asked quickly causing the woman to sigh again

"**Through reputation only he was….a worthy adversary even for an angel" **The woman paused to take a nervous breath and pick her next few words carefully "**When he sealed me inside you….it killed him"**

"So that how he died…" Naruto said softly as he hugged the woman tighter

"**Are you mad"** The woman asked

"It's hard to be angry over someone you've never known" Naruto replied softly "if…if I promise not to hurt myself anymore…will you…will you talk to me…and be my friend"

"**I would like that Naruto" **she replied

"What's your name" he asked sofly

"**Kyuubi"** Kyuubi replied

"I like that name" Naruto said with a yawn as he drifted peacefully off to sleep for the first time

XxX

So what do you guys think of my redone and totally awesome new Mercenary of the gods complete with actual grammar and spelling *clap* *clap* yes yes I know I'm totally awesome and you are utterly and irrevocably grateful say grateful enough to actually post a review or at the very least a flame…something…anything?...I am review starved sorry…anywho enjoy and I would like to thank you for your patronage it does my heart good to know my works are appreciated oh that's right playlist time

The All-American Rejects

Taylor Swift

Dierks Bentley

We the Kings

To My Boy

Relient K

Thousand foot krutch

Sailpin

Johnny Cash

Hank Williams Jr.

Demon Hunter

Billy Currington

Blake Shelton

Brad Paisley

Carolyn Dawn Johnson

Chris Cagle

Chris Young

Claire Hamilton

Coheed & Cambria

The Dublin City Ramblers

Gary Allen

George Strait

Green Day

Gretchen Wilson

Irish Ceili Band

Joe Nichols

John Morgan Orchestra

Willy Nelson

Keith Urban

Lady Antebellum

Lee Ann Womack

Lonestar

Mark Chesnutt

Whatever the band's name is that played at Mfuge in South Carolina (can't remember their name)

Macheal Andrews & Gary Jules

Montgomery Gentry

Nine Days

Orlando Pops Orchestra

Panic at the Disco

Phil Vasser

Queen

Rascall Flats

Richard Rossbach

Sheryl Crow

The Starlight Orchestra

Tammy Cochran

Trace Adkins

Tracy Byrd

Travis Tritt

Trick Pony

Weird Al

The Zach Brown Band


	2. The Journey to Hell

Oi me hearties and how doust thou be on this fine eve lol I've been reading Shakespeare lately and have discovered old English is fun to talk/write in anywho hope yall don't mind the rewritten version of my Mercenary of the gods fic this chapter is gonna be about meeting Draconius, Kyuuketsuki, Ookami, Muramasa, and a few others for the first time so basically this chapter and the next will pretty much be straight flashbacks

XxX

"**It was after that time that he first met Draconius wasn't it" **Kyuubi mused to herself as Naruto snored lightly on his pallet

XxX

Flashback to 7-8 year old Naruto

XxX

"Good tidings Hinotekami (blazing fire god)" An Angelic form said

"I trust that the youngling hasn't slacked to much in his training Gabriel" Iskerdanas asked

"He has been rather…stubborn in that department Iskerdanas" Gabriel replied

"Why is it that people talk about me as if I am not standing right here" Naruto muttered which caused Gabriel to tighten his grip on his shoulder

"Manners as well have been rather difficult to impart upon his person" Gabriel added

"Aye I'll drink to that" Iskerdanas chuckled "See You in eight months Angel

"Till then Hinotekami" Gabriel replied before vanishing in a burst of white light leaving feather down in his place

"Well now that the pleasantries are over youngling I would introduce you to someone" Iskerdanas said

"Who" Naruto asked skeptically

"Walk with me" Iskerdanas replied as they began walking towards the mountain where Iskerdanas lived "You are aware my clan is supposed to be dead yes"

"Aye" Naruto replied

"This is not true" Iskerdanas said solemnly "Long ago my clan broke the rules set down by the rulers of the dragon clans and we were punished because of it I believed myself to be the last surviving member for the past twenty years until two months ago"

"What happen two months ago" Naruto asked quizzically

"I showed up" an unknown voice stated from behind Naruto

"Be ye friend of foe" Naruto demanded as he spun around and dropped to a defensive stance

"His name Is Draconius Longwings" Iskerdanas stated "He showed up in my cave not two months ago recently hatched and before you ask we of the Hinotekami clan mature at an astounding pace until we hit puberty when our metabolisms slow down"

"What is your weapon of choice" Naruto asked distrustfully

"A good mace or maul" Draconius replied "Though I'll settle for a morning star if need be, and you"

"Any blade I can get my hands on" Naruto replied

"He is to be your sparring partner, I've already connected a gallery to yours for him Naruto" Iskerdanas stated

"How fast are you" Naruto asked

"Lets see shall we" Draconius replied

"First to the top" Naruto asked as he nudged his head in the direction of the mountain

"Loser carries the other down" Draconius replied before unfurling his wings and flying towards the top

"CHEATER" Naruto screamed as he ran after the quickly ascending humanoid dragon

"They'll get along quite nicely I think" Iskerdanas said to no one in particular "Ugh now I've got two of them and one permanently they're multiplying" She swore realizing how much trouble one child was and now she had two to deal with

XxX

Two hours later

XxX

"All right you two enough fooling around go and begin your training Naruto I must train Draconius separately for a while" Iskerdanas said with a sigh

"Fine" Naruto groaned as he began his katas

XxX

Later that night or what passes for night in Purgatory

XxX

"So let me get this straight" Naruto asked "Your clan was wiped out long ago you just hatched and you haven't got a damn as to where you've been all this time"

"Well…Yeah" Draconius replied

"Bitchin" Naruto chuckled as he patted Draconius on the back

XxX

Back to Kyuubi's thoughts in the present

XxX

"**They became fast friends" **Kyuubi thought with a grin as she remembered some of the pranks they had pulled over the years "**Go, Shogi, Chess, Sparring they competed in just about everything even blinking contests trying to prove who was better. This place was always was his favorite, harsh but fair, and with a friend nearer his age than anywhere else. Certainly better than in hell with Ikatsui Karite and Muramasa anyhow" **

XxX

Flashback to 7-8 year old Naruto

XxX

"I don't wanna go" Naruto grumbled as Iskerdanas led him to the appointed meeting site

"You have no choice youngling" Iskerdanas chuckled "Ikatsui Karite will be here soon for you and you must go"

"But he's scary" Naruto complained

Iskerdanas laughed as she said "Well he is the grim reaper what do you expect"

"Butterflies and rainbows" Naruto said, his voice dripping sarcasm

"Kinda figured" Iskerdanas replied

"Come young one" A man riding a horse so pale it looked like the moon and dressed in a hooded black robe that obscured his face

"Well hello to you to he who is so creepy" Naruto replied with a huff

"You don't like making this easy do you meatbag" The form asked as he revealed a face that was quite literally a skull bearing a toothy grin

"Considering that you are little more than a skeleton in a robe who are you to call names bonebag" Naruto replied pointedly

"Not just a skeleton in a robe" the being replied as he moved faster than the eye could see" But the skeleton in a robe with a scythe to your neck"

"And I'm not making this easy" Naruto said in a huff before shoving the blade away

Suddenly the being erupted in laughter as did Naruto who accepted the hand offered by the being up onto his horse

"Still as friendly as ever I see young one" the being said as he gave a curt nod to Iskerdanas that was quietly returned

"Ikatsui Karite you truly are The Skelton in a robe" Naruto chuckled as they descended through the clouds that formed the ground of purgatory

"And don't you forget it" He replied deciding to thump Naruto in the forehead for good measure

"Does Shinigami hate me Karite" Naruto asked quite suddenly with a sad look

" Don't take it personally young one he hates everyone about equally" Ikatsui Karite said pausing for dramatic effect "He just hates you a little bit more"

"Wow thanks for the emotional support bone bag" Naruto replied with a sarcastic voice

"Brace yourself" Said bag O' bones called behind his shoulder as they neared the gates of hell

"Allways hated this heat" Naruto grumbled

"And just because Shinigami loves you so much he wanted me to take you to the inner circle this time" Ikatsui Karite said with a hint of sadistic glee to which Naruto just shivered

"Never been past the seventh circle" Naruto thought silently as fear began to slowly grip him

"Were to this time Karite" The gatekeeper asked

"Eight" Ikatsui Karite replied

"Enjoy" The gatekeeper replied with the most blood chilling Glasgow grin he could muster

When the gate opened Naruto looked around wondering where they were

"Welcome to the wood of the suicides young one be glad that you didn't off yourself when you had the chance" Ikatsui Karite said in a calm even tone

"Shit" was all Naruto could think to say as he finally made out the odd shape he was seeing all around. They were trees made of bones with people hanging from them from nooses

"Ah so you noticed the stragnlers first eh " Karite asked with a slight grin "They are the one wo killed themselves through suffocation and or hanging, now they hang there for eternity struggling trying to draw breath yet cant. For ever time they draw near a hellhound eats their legs only for them to grow back"

"Damn" Naruto muttered as he saw a man trying to jump off of one of the bone trees

"Those are the leapers those who killed themselves jumping off cliffs and what not now they get chased into the trees by hellhounds and jump trying to flee only to fall into a whole pack of them"

" Any others" Naruto asked with horror

"Bleeders" Karite replied "Those who killed themselves by slicing a major vein and or artery now they run around the wood chased by the hellhounds and unable to escape due to the blood leaking out of their bodies, sometimes they get caught and every hellhound in the area descends to feast"

"Wha-what happens after they get killed" Naruto asked as terror began to descend

"They come back to begin the process anew of course" Karite replied with sadistic glee

"Can we just move on please" Naruto asked quietly

"As you wish"

At these words Karite nudged a spot on the back of his pale horses neck and it began runnin towards the far wall that acted as a boundary between the different levels of hell

"Karite you do know that rock walls are solid right" Naruto asked as Ikatsui Karite began laughing insanely

When the horse's nose touched said wall he simply ran through it

"I love doin that to newcomers" Ikatsui Karite chuckled

"Jerk" Naruto muttered as he twitched nervously before smacking Karite's head

"Don't do that" Karite said as a tick mark appeared on his hood

"And why not oh bony one" Naruto asked as he smacked said bone bag again

"Because I'll do this" was all the reply Naruto got before he was punched in the face causing him to rocket into the wall he just passed through in a comical fashion

"Thought you said these weren't solid" Naruto asked, the pain obvious in his voice as he slowly got up

"Only when I will them not to be" Ikatsui Karite cackled

"Shit" Naruto screamed as he narrowly dodged a blade coming at his neck "Who the Fuck are you" He asked to the man wielding the Dai-Katana that narrowly missed Naruto's face, he was wearing a traditional Japanese male Kimono with Geta sandals (think what Kenshin wears only blackish grey)

"Muramasa-dono good to see you again" Karite stately calmly

"Who is this whelp that has breached our inner circle" The now known Muramasa asked (and yes before we go any farther the Swordsmith from Iwa province that supposedly forged blades that contained demons)

"This would be Naruto Urufukage son of Soshikiba Shinigami wished for the two of us along with Ookami and Kyuuketsuki to train him for the duration of his stay" Karite replied

"Catch boy" Muramasa called in an even tone as he threw another Dai-Katana at Naruto, which he promptly caught

"Must we do this now Muramasa-Dono" Karite asked with a sigh

His only reply came when said swordsmith ran at Naruto with his sword held high ready to strike. He then proceeded to make a left to right diagonal slash in an attempt to disembowel Naruto which Naruto blocked with ease. Going on the offensive Naruto began attacking Muramasa furiously thinking that he was winning he went for a death strike only to notice the Tanto poking into his stomach as he was about to strike.

"you had me beat from the beginning didn't you" Naruto asked incredulously

"From the first strike" Muramasa replied "That was your first lesson, never get overconfident, and always distract your opponent make him watch the hand defending while the other slits his throat"

"Allways so serious" Kyuuketsuki said with a grin as he walked up, a bottle holding some sort of liquid in one hand

"Whats with the new clothes Kyuuketsuki-Sensei" Naruto asked

"Got tired of that Kimono Muramasa gave me, how you like my new threads" Kyuuketsuki asked in reply gesturing to the black muscle shirt with matching black leather pants and black biker boots he was wearing

"They're um black" Naruto half asked half stated

"Good job captain obvious" Kyuuketsuki replied with a sigh

"Oh give the kid a break suck head" A fourth voice said

"Ookami-Sensei" Naruto said with a grin as said werewolf appeared in his hardleather armor with matching blood red cape.

"Least I'm not a furry" Kyuuketsuki replied with a devious grin

"What's a furry" Naruto asked innocently

"Moving on" Ookami replied with an embarrassed look

"You will train with us till you drop and will master each and every task we give to you" Muramasa began "and if you don't" Muramasa let the threat hang in the air as he began sharpening his Dai-Katana "Based upon your prior display you need much work in the realm of tactics, and while your overall strength and form is ok you still have a long way to go"

"Was that a complement or an insult" Naruto asked seriously

"Training starts now" Ookami stated simply as he tossed a broadsword in Naruto's direction

XxX

Later that night or whatever passes for night in hell

XxX

"You did well today" Ookami said as he led Naruto to his room

A pained groan was all the reply he received

"Maybe some incentive is needed for you to work harder" Ookami mused aloud

Naruto perked up a little at the mention of incentive

"Impress me and I shall tell you of your parents" Ookami said nonchalantly as they neared the door to Naruto's room "and with that I bid you adieu"

XxX

Four months later

Xxx

"You have impressed me young one" Ookami said solemnly to Naruto "And for that I will tell you of your parents"

Naruto looked expectantly at Ookami waiting for details that Kyuubi never told him

"Your father was a member of my clan the Urufukishin (wolf god) and a werewolf, your mother a dragon from the Ryuujin(dragon king) clan this makes you a dragon/werewolf hybrid. It also has…darker connotations. Have you ever heard of the Brother" Ookami questions

Naruto's eyes got big and he nodded slowly at the mention of the greatest assassin to ever exist

"The Brother was not his name, merely his title he was a Dracian-Bolg hybrid and due to this he could sense the heartbeats of all Dracians and all Bolgs. It is the same with the first of every species they all have this trait"

"Whats a Dracian and a Bolg" Naruto questioned, a confused look on his face

"The Dracian and Bolg races are both of the supernatural races much like the Urufukinshin and Banpai clans. The Dracians look like humans but have four skin flaps on their necks like fish, they can use these flaps to direct the air around them to trap any being, the drawback to this being that when they use this ritual they themselves cannot move. The Bolg are a race of beings that again look similar to humans but stand anywhere from seven to fifteen feet in height and are renowned for their fighting prowess and abilities." Ookami began "Your father was my cousin and dear friend…he was killed alongside the Brother trying to overthrow Shinigami for his cruel treatment of the Supernatural clans that reside in hell. Your Father's name was Soshikiba (elemental fang) and your mother's Kushina"

"So does that mean I can turn into a werewolf" Naruto asked innocently

"Eventual yes cub" Ookami chuckled "But first you must attain a place in the kinsmen, an elite group of warriors seeking to protect all from harm, and then journey to the ancient clan grounds of the urufukinshin.

"you have left me with much to think of" Naruto said, a thoughtful look upon his face

"Then I will leave you to it" Ookami said as he got up and left Naruto's room

"**a dragon"** Kyuubi mused silently "** this could prove interesting…and dangerous…"**


	3. Shinigami's Analysis

Kyuubi talking (in naruto's mind)

**Kyuubi talking (in naruto's mind)**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

_person thinking _

anyone talking

Before I start I would like you all reading this to remember the dead ones who died in the SiChuan province in china this thing really struck home for me because I have multiple friends who have family living in the SiChuan province and my Chinese teacher told us so many stories about the dead over there and she said how a teacher that she graduated with died protecting some students please before you read this just remember the dead of may 2008 (ironically my birthday was 2 days before the earthquake)

Signed ookami no getsuei

Fox of the flames

Outai urufu

Gu lang

Kenshin haramashi

Hitikori battosai otaku

Li Ao Long

Lone wolf

The next morning

"Damn why do I feel like iskerdanas sensei played kickball with my head"

"**You had some pretty rough dreams kit"**

"I can't remember anything"

"_**I guess my influence on his memory is better than I thought even though It was just a dream for both of us I think I had better keep this to myself for now"**_

You see friends kyuubi was having trouble puzzling through her emotions for she was feeling something that she hadn't felt in so long she couldn't put a name on it

"**kit, isn't it time to meet ookami-sensei"**

"o that's right man you make a good alarm clock kyuubi"

"**Say that again and I will curse you with a never-ending migraine"**

"fine fine lets just get to the training ground without killing each other deal"

"**fine deal"**

**At the training ground**

"Hello naruto-gakuto (student) "

"what's with the formality ookami-sensei "

"I'm practicing shikigami is coming today to see what you have learned under my tutelage so I am going to give you some thing and I need you to not ask questions"

"Ok what do I get"

"Hang on let me show you "

At this ookami whipped out a katana that had a blood red hilt and the blade was totally black and completely void of color and it seemed to such the light out of the very air

"here this was meant to be your first sword so here"

"Sensei I …but..why.. I mean thank you sensei but what kind of sword is this and where is the sheath"

"naruto this sword is special there can only be one in the world the sword is made of your fathers fangs and claws he told me that if he died to forge a sword out of them and he told me of a very rare metal that he had hidden to forge with it the fangs and claws and before you ask the reason that it's black is because your father had a pelt that was this color and for some reason the sword took on that color he also gave me a few of your mothers scales to make into a hilt and sheath so I did and always remember that dragon scales are almost completely indestructible and can only be destroyed by the dragon that shed them"

"ookami-mappa (underling) "

"yes shikigami"

"show me what the boy can do before he must leave"

"naruto-gakuto show him the shika kasei (deer transformation)"

"which one the stealth one or the kick ass one"

"both"

"yay okay here goes hikku ketsunoana shika kasei(kick ass deer transformation) no jutsu"

And with that were naruto had just a second ago our young naruto had been stood a ten foot deer with 12 pointer antlers fireballs for eyes and claws were hooves should have been he was wearing a black shirt that said I kick your ass and black blue jeans he was holding dual katans one was the one ookami had given him and the other had a blood red blade and a hilt that depicted a black werewolf and a red dragon intertwined

"what do you think of this shikigami it took me a long time to figure out just how I wanted to look"

With this remark shikigami's eyes narrowed into slits

"ookami this jutsu is supposed to only be able to be learned by my personal vanguard and then only you and kyuuketsuki( bloodsucker) know it how was he able to master it"

"I knew you would inspect his training personally so I had to teach him some thing good the intricacies took him awhile though but he learned it faster than both me and kyuukatsuki naruto show him some thing elemental would you"

"kay mori shenshi ken gisou (forest impalement and camouflage) no jutsu"

And with that a training dummy twenty feet away was ripped to shreds as ten redwood trunks with spear points carved on the end ripped it to shreds and a giant redwood forest appeared around naruto in a 50 meter perimeter in all directions

"how's that for you ookami said naruto's voice from some were in the forest"

"naruto I didn't teach you this how did you learn it"

"I didn't learn it I made it up to compliment my shika kasei technique"

"wait ookami this child came up with a jutsu this large and he isn't tired out yet"

"I didn't know his chakra reserves could hold this for so long"

With that the forest disappeared and a bored looking naruto walked toward them back in human form

"are we done yet ookami sensei"

"are we shikigami"

"yes just wait for your ride back to heaven"

"okay goodnight ookami sensei, shikigami"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Soory guys I cant believe I have neglected to describe ookami and shikigami along with naruto so here goes

Ookami: he is about 6'7 heavily muscled has red hair and has multiple scars all over his body and tends to wear a blood red cape with hard leather armor when in human or half wolf form in full wolf form he is a 6 foot tall wolf at the shoulder and blood red

Shikigami: 9 feet tall with blood red skin with black hair tends to wear red clothes and his knees bend backwards not forwards like Normal humans

Naruto: about 5'11 (he's 14 he will grow) with blond hair that takes a black or red tint depending on his mood he likes to wear black or red camo

So that's it please comment

I don't own naruto or the rhapsody trilogy if I did orochimaru would be Michael Jackson's white brother and Michael would make guest appearances and be able to summon white gloves to slap people with

Ookami no getsuei signing out


	4. IM BACK or Allmost to Heaven

Hey guys sorry bout the ending the story I was just going through a hard time and if you read the first

entry on my copy and paste section of my profile page u will understand….well I hope you will anyway

thanks to watching liberal amounts of Clint Eastwood and John Wayne as well as reading Zane Grey,

Lius L'amour ,and Ralph Compton I have gotten over it well mostly anyway I am continuing the story

You my readers may also thank thousand tailed holy flash fang and the guy whose pen name is !

I will be using elements from my other story as well so if you don't read it you will probally get lost

though I will try to keep it simple however my ancestry being what it is I will be adding some things from

Viking, Cherokee, and Celt legend and folklore as well as some of their customs and if you want to be

ahead on the of everyone sides me google beserkergang, Cherokee war customs, and celt clan wars I will

tell no more than that until you read *cough gasp

gag* oh I hate it when that happens totally ruins the evil laugh (sigh) I like the evil laugh well anyway

here we go MERCINARY OF THE GODS CHAPTER 10 

**ANYONE YELLING**

**Kyuubi speaking**

Anyone talking

_**Jutsu**_

Naruto thinking

"Naruto…Naruto… WAKE THE HELL UP OR I WILL COME IN THERE STICK MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROUGHT AND PULL A RABBIT OUT OF YOUR ASS."

"Gomen sensei give me a minute to get dressed."

"**Someone didn't get any last night."**

"_Now that's not very nice yet strangely hilarious at the same time" _Naruto though as he chuckled softly to himself.

"Here I am master" Naruto said

"Good, one of the arch-angels is here for you but before you go I have a promise for you and a little tidbit of information for you as well as a question." Ookami said

"Hai sensei speak away" Naruto replied

"Okay first off when your training is complete I promise to teach you how to turn into fullwolf and half wolf form and yes that means I will help you gain a place with the kinsmen so I want you to meet me in purgatory at Iskerdanas' home and because she has revealed something to me about your lineage that requires special training second your mother is alive and well she doesn't know that you are alive however so after you meet me in purgatory seek her out and third….hypothetically if someone would try to overthrow Shikigami would you help them…" Ookami finished taking a breath

"Would the first and second have anything to do with those axes you have strapped to your back and yes to the third." Naruto replied

"Then you can be trusted as I hoped you could be and yes these axes have something to do with your lineage I will let you see them but not keep them well not till you come to purgatory call it added incentive, anyway myself Kyuuketsuki and a few trusted members of our respective clans are mounting a coup against Shikigami and we think you would be a great addition to our team you could avenge the deaths of your father and of the brother, what do you say?" Ookami asked

"I'm in one question though?" Naruto asked

"Shoot" Ookami replied

"Technically speaking when someone dies wouldn't there soul go to heaven or hell of which I have been to both and you live in one then why has no one tried to seek out my father and the brothers' spirits" Naruto asked

" I…that is to say…we…you know honestly we never thought of that…" Ookami replied as Naruto fell flat on his face

"**" **naruto yelled as he scraped the rocks and blood off of his face "please while I am in heave with Kami please please look for their souls they might be able to tell us something about fighting Shikigami I will talk to Kami about looking for their souls in heaven since we don't know where they are okay?"

"Hai naruto…you remind me so much of your father" Ookami said "I think bringing Kami in on this could mean an added bargaining chip in the battle with Shikigami this could finally settle the score that started when Shikigami tried to kill Kami before men were created."

"Hey Ookami" Naruto asked

"yes Naruto" ookami replied

"Which arch angel did Kami send" Naruto asked

"Gabriel and that reminds me I must show you these axes before you leave" Ookami replied

"Hai" Naruto said

And with that Ookami drew forth five axes three throwing axes with clips that could be easily attached to a pants leg and with a blade curved to resemble the moon and colored exactly like it too with handles made of yew wrapped in iron in the traditional Viking style the fourth axe was a one-handed axe shaped like a fang and with a point on the end to suggest there was one imbedded down there and colored to look like dried blood with the blade being exactly one fifth the length of the handle which was made of redwood wrapped in that strange red colored metal the blade was made of and the last axe was a huge double edged battle axe that if stood on the ground would come up to Naruto's chest with a large blade with Celtic and Viking symbols running all over the blade with a handle that looked like a Celtic cross.

"Sensei where did you get these I recognize them from somewhere almost like having a memory that is not my own?" Naruto asked

"so then you truly are one of his descendants" Ookami muttered "these are part of a set which I will show you when you come to purgatory after your training now do you have the katana I gave you"

"Hai sensei"

"Then run along and go meet Gabriel"

"Hai sensei"

**A/N** sorry my chapters have been so short I just noticed that today actually I will work on making them longer know some Viking and Celt stuff have been worked into this but what about the Cherokee you ask well your just gonna have to wait about that now I have a poll for future summons for naruto and possibly other characters

Toad (don't really like it but in respect to ecchi-sensei who we all aspire to be I put this in)

Werewolve

Dragon

Vampire

Weretiger

These are the choices if you have any other ones you would like to see just tell me and I will consider it I made up the were tiger cause I like tigers and the thought of the speed and agility of a werewolf mixed with the anger and ferocity of a tiger really interests me…anywho please read and review also just to clear up and misconception in my former chapters naruto is at this instant 14 years old and his father is dead so till next time say in a week or two depending on homework how I hate that evil thing and if I have another bout with emoness at the loss of my girlfriend I will get back within a month from today at least seeya.


	5. Heaven Sent

**A/N** hello again dear readers sorry about the time it has taken me to update but my dog was diagnosed with seizures cause by a tumor in his brain so I'm having to take care of him and fight off depression at the same time gotta love life huh? Also I have decided that you guys should LOOK AT MY DAMN PROFILE aannnddd REPLY TO MY POLLS/QUESTIONS FOR YOU now I have to make decisions im not comfortable making without any input THANKS GUYS SO SUPPORTIVE 

**ANYONE YELLING**

**Kyuubi speaking**

Anyone talking

_**Jutsu**_

Naruto thinking

"Wonder if Gabriel is pissed off cause we made him wait like last time" Naruto thought with a hint of fear

"**I hope so kit watching him grab you by the ankle and fly you up to heaven upside down while dropping and catching you was the funniest thing I have seen I a long while" **Kyuubi replied

"That was not funny that was scary" Naruto thought back as he shivered at the memory

"Ah Naruto-baka I am glad you could finally make it looks like Ookami failed to teach you the greatest of all lessons **THE LESSON OF PUNCUTALITY**" Gabriel yelled at the so called baka

"Gomen Gabriel-sensei I am very sorry for being late for my last training Ookami-Sensei was finishing up my last lesson when you arrived" Naruto said

"Ookami did it never occur to you to teach this young one about being punctual" Gabriel asked

"I have tried Gabriel-guu (**A/N,** when researching in my Japanese dictionary guu was said to mean friend though I am not sure if it is used as a suffix if not please leave a review or pm me telling me I enjoy the Japanese language and do not wish to butcher it) but he is very stubborn and refuses to exist his bed until he deems fit so I must train him longer to compensate for that, I am sure you too have experience this problem" Ookami replied

"Yes I too have had to battle this particular fault in him, but enough of this small talk we must leave for Kami wishes to Speak with you as soon as possible" Gabriel said

"COOL I haven't seen Kami-baba(old women, grandmother) in a long time wonder if she is still mad about dyeing her hair while she was asleep" Naruto said

"Oh I think she has a special reception prepared for you" Gabriel replied with just a hint of sadistic joy

"I'm screwed aren't I" Naruto asked

"**Yes kit yes you are but hey who cares THIS IS FUNNY AS HELL" Kyuubi said while trying to regain breath in her lungs from laughing to hard**

"Sometimes Kyuubi I just wanna smack you for being sucha douche bag" Naruto thought

"**How do you know I wouldn't like being smacked" Kyuubi replied coyly**

Naruto began to have a slight nosebleed as the thought of Kyuubi in a bondage suit being spanked and enjoying it

"**NARUTO PERVERSENESS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED BY MYSELF OR KAMI**" Gabriel screamed as he grabbed Naruto by the hair and began to fly out of hell

"O wow ow ow ow stop that Gabriel you do know that that is attached to my head right" Naruto asked

All this was happening as Ookami looked on while shaking his head in shame at the antics of his student and Kyuubi just continued laughing like a madwomen inside her little sewer (hope she doesn't hurt me for reminding her of that. Oh don't worry mr. narrator man castration isn't that bad. SHIT HOLY SHIT RUN AWAY RUN AWAY SORRY GUYS I WILL TRY TO TYPE AND RUN…ok finally got away she scares me sometimes anywho on with the story)

"Finally we got here my hair is starting to fall out" Naruto whined

"Ok Naruto we must go see Kami now" Gabriel said with a hint of disdain for his student

XxX

**A/N**: buh buh bbbuuuuhhhh cliffhanger time MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yeah sorry bout that anywho I started this chapter and finished it aover the corse of three months or so sssoooo my writing style kinda changed a little but I have some good ideas goin on that will occur in the next few chapters and any comments and or suggestions are welcome heck I would accept flames just so I could get some comments…I NEED SOME COMMENTS I AM GOING INTO COMMENT WITHDRAWL PPPPLLLLLEAAAAASSSEEEE GIVE ME COME COMMENTS AND OR REVIEWS

Ookami no Getsuei, Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee IS OUT**  
**


	6. Welcome to Konoha

**A/N**: ok so this is chapter ten and a very important part in this story I might add I must say your lack of reviews is starting to become depressing and I really do not need another depressing thing in my life right now oh and another thing for your people who put me on your author alerts and favorite my story without writing a review you guys are pissing me off and I sincerely wish to hunt you down and scream my anger out at you as I chase you down a street holding a Falcata anyway here is where things start to get good and we start to learn more about naruto's family I will try and make this chapter at least two thousand words because I have been posting rather short chapters and I don't like doing that and with that I am very happy to say CHAPTER TEN IS A GO

XxX

ANYONE YELLING

**Kyuubi speaking/thinking **

Anyone talking/thinking

_**jutsu**_

XxX

"Naruto come here I must make sure that you look presentable before we go and see Kami" Gabriel said

"Stop messing with my hair Gabriel-sensei if you weren't pulling me by it on the way up here you wouldn't be doing this" Naruto replied

"If you weren't such an indignant brat I wouldn't have to pull out your hair now shut up and be on your best behavior" Gabriel shot back as they neared the door to Kami's chamber

"Enter" a mysterious yet kindly voice said

And with these words Gabriel opened the twenty foot tall doors only enough to slip through and as soon as he entered and kneeled in reverence the doors were slammed opened by a ten foot tall deer standing on his hind legs holding two katanas (**A/N** Naruto's _**hikku ketsunoana shika kasei**_ technique from ch.7 full description there) suddenly the deer kneeled and sheathed the swords in sheaths on his lower back (**A/N** the sheaths are perpendicular to his body and have the openings facing opposite directions one is red one is black)

"Gomen for my rude intrusion Kami-baba but I wanted to show you one of the techniques I was taught while outside of your realm" Naruto said as he released the transformation jutsu returning to his normal form

At the sight of his transformation Gabriel had his claymore drawn and was moving toward naruto with it raised over his head until he transformed meanwhile ten angels with Halberds formed a circle formation around Kami with their Halberds facing outward and Kami herself was holding a crossbow in each hand that was fitted for rapid fire and loaded with silver bolts(the cross bow from _Van Hellsing) _both were aimed at Naruto until he transformed back and him being Naruto he was completely oblivious to the proceedings going on around him

As he looked up he ask completely oblivious "Is there some really big scary guy behind me or am I suddenly what is going to be eaten for dinner"

At the sight of his normal state Gabriel sheathed his Claymore and Kami replaced the crossbows to their holsters on her back but the angels guarding her refused to stand down "Naruto if you ever use that jutsu in my presence without my permission I will have you expelled from heaven and your soul taken from you" Kami said with pure unbridled rage and bloodlust the killer intent radiating off her in waves

"What's wrong kami-baba" Naruto asked

"That is the jutsu used by Shinigami's elite guard and himself and the last time any of us saw it was when Shinigami last tried to take my throne from me we thought it was another attack from the depths" she replied her anger receding slowly

"Oh…I was only trying to impress you and show you how well my training has been going" Naruto replied in a small voice his mistake now obvious to him and he was sorry for it

"I want a full demonstration of your powers later, stand down Seraphim" she said in a commanding voice as the angels encircling her slowly drew apart and formed a path to her throne from the door standing five feet apart and facing each other a Halberd in one hand and a silver broadsword in the other they wore plate armor that appeared to be made out of pearl flawless in its whiteness and seemed to glow with six slots in the back of their cuirass so that their six wings would be able to be used while the armor was worn

"Kami may I have a word in private with you" Naruto asked in a polite voice as he showed her the most flawless puppy dog face known to man as she tried to look away she was drawn to his face that had a ray of sunlight shining on it and was sparkling

"I will never understand how you do that, fine, Gabriel, Seraphim leave me I can protect myself after all I am Kami master of the universe and all" Kami replied

As Gabriel and the Seraphim let the throne room Kami asked "what is it you wish to speak to me about"

"About Wyrms and how they might be defeated" he replied at these words Kami's eyes got as big a saucers for she knew of only four beings who were called "Wyrm" Shinigami and the leaders of the three great dragon clans

"Ookami told me that you would be interested if I said that" Naruto said with victory in his voice

"Why do you wish for a Wyrm to be killed" she asked tactfully

"One has dealt wrongs that myself and others that we feel are unforgiveable and we wish for the policies of his domain to be changed" he replied with just as much tact

"Shinigami is the only one called Wyrm that is a male the others are all female Naruto, Banpai and Urufukami clans must be planning a coup against Shinigami" Kami thought to herself "Let me guess you wish my help and think that I will give it to get revenge on Shinigami for leaving my side at the dawn of creation" Kami asked

"Actually… yeah pretty much you hit the nail on the head" Naruto replied

"Well then I am glad that the Urufukami clan know me so well" Kami replied "But who will take control over hell after he is dead"

"Ookami-sensei and Kyuuketsu-sensei will rule it together that way they can look over each others shoulders so to speak and make sure neither becomes to cruel or domineering" Naruto replied

"Who are Ookami and Kyuuketsu" Kami asked

"Ookami was my Sensei during my stay in hell and Kyuuketsu a mutual ally and friend also he was head of the Banpai clan and Ookami is head of the Urufukami Clan it was Ookami who taught me the Shika Kasei" Naruto replied

"So it was they who last attacked my kingdom" Kami spat with venom

"No it was not they are Shinigami's personal bodyguards and were controlling hell at the time of the attack it Seru and Vena were the ones with Shinigami during the attack they are some of his more fanatic followers" Naruto replied

"Go now leave me I have much to think on and you have training to do also I have a new Sensei that I wish you to meet I expect a full demonstration of your new abilities by next week" Kami said

"Hai" Naruto said as he kneeled and began walking out of the room as he exited the room he was glomped by a large bunny that was frothing at the mouth

"GABRIEL-SENSEI HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP A DEMONIC BUNNY IS ATTACKING ME" Naruto screamed while trying to get out from under the ten foot tall bunny ( **A/N** : think of a fully grown black bear and then replace that image with a fluffy bunny of the same size frothing at the mouth)

" I WILL SAVE YOU NARUTO" Gabriel screamed while swinging his Claymore wildly and flames burned in his eyes

" Haha got you Gabriel-Sensei thanks Fluffy" Naruto said as the bunny now know as fluffy rolled on his back and twitched his leg like crazy as naruto scratched his belly

" That was very mean Naruto-baka and for that stupid stunt of yours you will spar with Hikyuu for three hours strait then you will balance on a spear tip with your finger using only your Chakra to hold you there" Gabriel said while his sadistic joy was turning the air red

"Now now Gabriel-san it was only a harmless prank and he need not be punished so severely" a strange girl with white eyes said as she scratched Fluffy's ear lazily

"Hikari this boy must be taught respect and this is the only way to do it" Gabriel replied

"No this will not teach him respect this will only make him lash out more" Hikari told him in a motherly voice " I should know I had kids you on the other hand have no children and don't even have a girlfriend"

"ooo low blow there who are you by the way" Naruto said as Gabriel whined softly when Hikari reminded him of his single state

" My name is Hikiri Hyuuga but you may call me Hikari and I will be your new Sensei" Hikari said " Kami wants me to teach you the _**Mizubuki yobidasu" **_

"Why does she want me to learn that Hikari-Sensei" Naruto asked

"Since you already know the _**Fiabuki Yobidasu **_but do not know the _**Mizu, Tsuchi, **_or _**Kazebuki yobidasu**_ (fire, water, earth, and air weapon summoning respectively) and you need to know all four to complete your training to become the true Mercenary of the gods" Hakari replied

"And I will be showing you the art of Smithery and you will forge your own weapon be it sword axe or bow" Gabriel said "I will also show you the Rekkr Ulfr (warrior wolf in Old Norse I'm part Swedish and a Berserker on top of that and the Rekkr Ulfr style I am developing it is mine ALL MINE) Taijutsu style"

"Sensei I have never heard of that style before" Naruto said

"That is because only a select few know of it the majority of them being in your father's clan but since Kami is Omnipotent she knows it and taught me to teach you since it was the style your father preferred" Gabriel said

XxX

One week time skip

XxX

"Now Naruto what is the reason the Rekkr Ulfr style was made" Gabriel asked

"To kill and cause pain and nothing more, to effectively turn anything you see into a deadly weapon, to protect those close to you and kill all who oppose you, and to ensure that the mission you are given is completed" Naruto replied

"Good now "kill" that dummy" Gabriel commanded

And with that Naruto began to run at the dummy twenty feet away as he passed a small Cedar sapling he ripped it out by the roots and broke it in two over the dummy's head making a dent in it's stomach with a palm strike and kicking it where it's crotch should be and impaling it's head with the broken end of the sapling doing all of this in under ten seconds

"Good now show me the jutsu you were supposed to develop yesterday with Hakiri-San"

"Hai sensei" Naruto said before screaming "_**KumoriKen"**_

"Um Naruto nothing happened" Gabriel said as he sweat dropped

"Sensei don't move" Naruto said

"Why" Gabriel asked as he took a half step and had the arteries in both his thighs and his wrists cut

"That's why Sensei" Naruto said as he sweat dropped and his hands began to be covered in a bluish green light and healed Gabriel's wounds

"Naruto explain to me why I should not kill you now" Gabriel said his voice turning cold and hard as his Claymore began to inch out of it's sheath

"That is the Jutsu you asked me to create I call it the Shadow Blade It takes the air around the target and turns it into blades effectively making a perfect assassination jutsu if the target moves even slightly the will be fatally injured unless healed immediately also very good for interrogation" Naruto replied

"Fine then good job now let us go show Kami your progress and Naruto" Gabriel said

"Hai Sensei" Naruto replied

"Your Shadow Blade as you like to call it is the Kazebuki yobidasu so you do not need to train on that anymore with Hakiri-san" Gabriel told him as they began the walk to Kami's chambers "Also good job on the Rekkr Ulfr you have come much farther than I had expected"

"Thank you Sensei" Naruto replied

XxX

At Kami's Chambers

XxX

"Ok Naruto we know that you have the Shika Kasei but what else have you learned from Shinigami's realm" Kami asked as they began walking to a meadow the size of a football field

"I learned a Taijutsu style that Kyuuketsuki -Sensei called chakra kick boxing and how to use a battle axe and a Scimitar , and Ookami-Sensei had an advisor named Muramasa ( Yes the swordsmith from Ise province who forged "Demonic" blades) who taught me how to use a Dai-Katana and use the Muramasa sword style his swords were creepy it was like they had minds of their own I couldn't put them back into their sheaths until they drew blood own even sliced my wrist one time by itself, but Ookami-Sensei taught me jutsu which would you like me to demonstrate first" Naruto asked

"I would like to see your jutsu first but I must ask that you never use a sword that Muramasa forged unless it is absolutely necessary his swords were actually forged with demons inside them and they "drink" blood their thirst must be sated before they will allow themselves to be put back into their sheathes sometimes driving the wielder to commit suicide to sate their unholy thirst" Kami replied as naruto shivered at the thought

"Ok well here we go, _**Mori Shenshi Ken Gisou**_" Naruto yelled as a redwood forest began to appear out of the ground surrounding Naruto, Kami, and his Sensei's (Full description in ch.7 to lazy to explain only difference is that there is a wall of redwood trees at the perimeter letting no one in or out with sharpened stakes pointing out to impale any trying to get in) "_**Shadow Clone" **_ Naruto yelled as thirty Narutos appeared out of thin air _**"Shiki Kasei" **_ Naruto yelled again as he and all his clones transformed into Red Deer with sharpened antlers and began charging at Kami and his Sensei's stopping a few mere inches from them before Naruto dismissed his clones and transfored back while the forest began to turn back into a meadow "_**FiaBuki Yobidasu, KazeBuki Yobidasu" **_ Naruto yelled as the air around him slowly morphed into a KusariGama (the scythe attached to a chain with a ball on the end) and was outlined with fire he then swung it in a large circle and sliced a training dummy in two the air slicing and the fire cauterizing then throwing the ball end which was studded with spikes at another training dummy punching a hole in it's stomach the size of a watermelon

This continued for a while before naruto went through his whole arsenal of Jutsu, Kendo, and Taijutsu Kami just looked on at the proceedings with a dull yet slightly interested expression as naruto came to the end of his demonstration "spar with my Seraphim now" Kami said quietly yet the strength in her voice made the command unmistakable

"Hai" Naruto replied getting into a defensive position infusing his feet with chakra and drawing the two fighting knives in his waistband (the knives from _The Chronicles of Riddick game for the PS3 that game is the best!) _

Meanwhile three Seraphim thinking this would be an easy fight charged him with Halberds held in front of them like spears hoping to impale him

Naruto bent back his legs so that he was parallel to the ground as the three weapons passed mere inches from his face and he swung the knife in his left hand cutting off the axe head of the Halberds leaving only wooden sticks in the angel's hands he then pushed the now staffs up hitting their holders in the face as naruto delivered three quick chakra infuses kicks to the angels groins leaving them incapacitated

" RRRRAUUUUUSSSS**" **Naruto screamed running at the seven remaining angels his knives trailing the ground rolling into a donkey kick into one of the angels chin knocking him out another charged Naruto with his broadsword held above his right shoulder as he began to slash downward naruto stopped his blade with both of his knives wrenching the sword from the angel's grasp and kicking him in the groin as the Seraphim commander came up behind naruto and broke his Halberd in two overtop his head knocking Naruto out

XxX

"**Wow kit four Seraphim in under two minutes not bad for one so young**" Kyuubi said

" I have been trained well" Naruto replied coldly his face a mask of stone

"wonder **whats getting him down…well I know how to cheer him up anyway**"Kyuubi thought as she said "**Hey Kit I wanna show you something**"

"yeah what is it" Naruto said looking over at a stark naked Kyuubi in all of her beautiful glory which promptly made him do a back flip and slam into a wall form the force of his nosebleed

When Naruto finally came to he was in his chambers with Hikari, Gabriel, and Kami looking at him with concern on their faces and in Gabriel's case confusion as to why he had a hard on and why the other two hadn't seen it naruto merely groaned in pain before asking "how did I do"

"Better than most young one, Gabriel's record is six and Hikari can take five makes you wonder at how strong you are don't it" Kami replied

"So I passed" Naruto asked hopefully

"Yes Naruto you pass when you are fully rested go back to training come back to my chambers before you leave so that we can discuss what you asked me about" Kami replied tiredly

"Hai Kami-sama" Naruto said joyfully

XxX

The day before Naruto leaves

XxX

"Hikari-Sensei why can't I do this stupid jutsu I can do most others just fine but why can't I do this one" Naruto asked with a whine in his voice

"Now now Naruto how about you give it one more try before you give up" Hikari said encouragingly

" fine ok" Naruto sighed before yelling out "_**Mizubuki yobidasu" **_ the water in the air slowly began to form into a dagger like weapon attached to a ring on Naruto's right hand he held the jutsu for a few seconds before the water exploded making him all wet

"See Hikari-Sensei it isn't working" Naruto said sounding a little emo

"Here let me try something, Naruto hold this card" Hikari said while wondering why she had never thought of this before

"What is it, will it explode, are you still mad about putting chocolate exlax into your cookies" Naruto asked

"Yes yes I am still mad but no this is a chakra affinity card it will tell me a few things about you and hopefully tell us why you are having trouble with the Mizubuki" Hikari replied as Naruto grasped the card which was ripped apart by wind the moment he touched it the remaining pieces caught fire that burned black__then a small yew sapling began to grow out of it further cutting the paper before the paper shards began burning like small suns then reformed into a pebble

"You have almost every single chakra affinity except shadow and water no wonder the Mizubuki is hard for you" Hikari exclaimed in wonder

"So what does that tell you exactly Hikari-Sensei cause to me it looked like a Jutsu gone wrong or that prank I tried to pull on Kami that she blew up" Naruto asked in confusion

"It tell me what I already knew that the Mizubuki will be very hard for you to master" Hikari replied

"And stupid angel says what" Naruto said

"What" Hikari asked

"Nothing" Naruto replied with a snicker

"Naruto may I talk to you" Hikari asked

"Of course Sensei" Naruto told the older women wondering why she was being so formal

"You know I have two daughters correct" Hikari said

"Hai Sensei you have told me that" Naruto replied wondering where she was going with the conversation

"When you return to earth I want you to promise me you will protect them with you life" Hikari said a tear starting to form in her eye "I want you to make sure they are provided for like I cannot"

"Hai Sensei I promise you don't have to worry if they are as kind and gentle as you I am sure they will be fine" Naruto replied wiping away her tears

"But that's just the problem they cannot protect themselves because they are to kind and caring towards others" Hikari bawled as she started to cry on Naruto's shoulder

'"I will protect them Hikari-Sensei" Naruto replied

"Thank you Naruto" Hikari told him wiping away the tears "Oh look at me all broken down and crying you need to go to Gabriel-san so you can forge that weapon of yours you invented"

XxX

At the forge

XxX

"You are late Naruto" Gabriel said with anger

"I know I know but I had to draw out blueprints for a second weapon I thought of" Naruto replied in boredom

"Well let me see the blueprints for your weapons" Gabriel commanded as he look at very detailed sketches of a shortsword about two feet long that bowed towards the hilt making it look like an axe fused with a sword with a pistol grip hilt(a Falcata is the true name) and a chain like object that has nine bars the size of a finger interlocking like chainmail so the pieces can be moved and influenced individually with a pointed spear tip on one end with a red ribbon attached to it (not sure what this is called It is a weapon used by the Shaolin monks and I saw it on _Deadliest warrior _If anyone knows the real name please tell me so I can put it in)

"These are impressive weapons to be sure Naruto but I do not have the molds to make them" Gabriel told naruto kind of depressed that he wouldn't be able to forge such beautifully planned out weapons

"I took the liberty of making molds for them Ookami-Sensei" Naruto said watching the joy in Gabriel's eyes so much so that he did the "eye smile" Kakashi patented

"Good now what material would you like the weapons to be made of" Gabriel asked barely able to contain his eagerness at forging a new weapon the likes of which he had never seen

"May I use silver" Naruto asked

"Yes but why silver" Gabriel asked

"Because it has an adverse effect upon ghosts and demons and things that can't usually be harmed oh and I want to mix some iron into the mix as well to deal with anything the silver doesn't cover" Naruto said as if it was an everyday thing for fourteen year old boys to worry about fighting ghosts and demons and the like

"An odd request but one I will grant all the same" Gabriel replied "now stoke the forge and find your metal so we can heat it" (I am not going into the whole forging process because it takes a long time to explain and I am lazy google it if you really wish to know)

As the molten silver-iron combination was poured into molds naruto slipped small red discs into the concoction behind Gabriel's back (yes his mother's scales Ookami gave him a few he had left over from the forging of his katana)

XxX

After the forging process

XxX

"Okay now that that's done we need to make sure there are no flaws or impurities in the weapons Naruto go and attack those training dummies" Gabriel commanded wondering why weapons made of silver and iron had a reddish tint to them as naruto ran and decapitated on dummy with his falcata as he called it and shot the chain like thing out of a hole in his fingerless gloves sending some chakra into it so that it curled around the dummy's neck before burying the spear tip in its eye socket

"I like these weapons Sensei" Naruto exclaimed in joy as he began to pet his new "Toys" as he liked to call them

"Your strange obsession with weapons is beginning to make me uneasy but regardless the forging is complete and the weapons are flawless you may take the rest of the day off but be at Kami's chambers at sunrise she wanted to talk to you about something" Gabriel said with a sigh

"Hai" Naruto said happily as he went to "kill" more dummies with his brand spankin new weapons

XxX

The next day at Kami's Chambers

XxX

"You wished to speak with me Kami-baba" Naruto said as he neared Kami's throne and kneeled

"You friggin indignant brat call me baba again and I'll turn you into a Hermaphrodite" Kami screamed at Naruto playfully as Naruto held his crotch in fear "Anyway you wanted to talk to me about killing a Wyrm and I think I have just the plan" Kami said (Hehe I am evil you will not know the plan until it happens MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ahem* anyway on we go)

"Wow it's perfect with this plan we can definitely beat him" Naruto exclaimed with happiness

"Now Naruto we must go to purgatory for your gifts" Kami said

"Gifts, what gifts" Naruto asked in confusion as Kami teleported them both to Iskerdanas' cave home in the center of purgatory where she, Draconius, Shinigami, Kyuuketsuki, Ookami, and Ikatsui Karite (the grim reaper for those of you that don't remember from chapter two but from here on out he will be referred to as this) were waiting for them "Man nobody ever tells me anything"

As Naruto landed the three parties formed a Triangle around him Iskerdanas stepped foward(before we go any further I just relized that I have never described Iskerdanas and Draconius they are both dragons about ten feet tall who stand on their hind legs and use the front ones as arms .com/art/Lepley-Commission-99556894 this is a link to what Draconius looks like and Iskerdanas looks pretty similar cept she wears a trench coat) and began to make handsigns faster than a Kage could follow before blowing fire out of her mouth enveloping naruto when the inferno stopped she said "Naruto I have now bestowed upon you the Kekkei Genkai of the Hinotekami (blazing fire god) clan you now have the ability to control fire completely and once mastered will not need a jutsu to do so also you now have the hunters sight which will allow you to detect life up to three hundred yards away and you can see in the dark and a scroll on how to use your newfound abilities"

After this Draconius stepped forward before handing him a scroll and saying "This contains all of my wind Jutsu master them and use them well hopefully they will serve you better than I"

Then Kyuuketsuki Stepped forward holding a bundle of rags which he slowly unwrapped revealing a Scimitar about three feet long that had a slit down the middle with teeth like protrusion inside it and an amber colored gemstone imbedded in the pommel "This Naruto is Dawnfang (for those of you who love the Elder scrolls as much as I do yes the sword from the shivering isles expansion pack only curved) she is a blood drinker and an ancient relic from the Banpai clan she will never dull and has some rather "magical" qualities about her now hold out your hand" Naruto did as he commanded wondering why this was needed before Kyuuketsuki slashed the blade across Naruto's wrist twice making a cross that was instantly cauterized yet there was still blood on the blade that seemed to just get sucked into it

"And with that the blood rite is complete I now pass on dawnfang the blood drinker to you Naruto the next in line to hold this blade and wield it's power" Kyuuketsuki said before flipping the scimitar and catching it by the blade offering the weapon hilt first to Naruto as he grabbed it he noticed the same cross-like scar on Kyuuketsuki's wrist "Here is her sheath I suggest you keep her in it unless you absolutely need her" Kyuuketsuki said as he slipped the blade into its sheath and strapping it to Naruto's back with the hilt at his left shoulder

Next Ookami stepped forward saying "I name you Naruto my successor as UrufuKage when I die may you allow our clan to prosper here is a scroll that details our entire history down to the most insignificant detail study it well sure helped me, oh Naruto you remember those bracers that you always eyed in my office well here" Ookami said presenting Naruto with fur bracers black as night reinforced with hardened leather and decked with four studs making a Cross-like shape

Next Ikatsui Karite stepped forward bearing what looked like a black bow staff and saying "Youngling this is for you I have taught you how to use it and it is exactly like mine save the enchantments" before pressing a button near a portion of the staff wrapped in rawhide to act as a grip making a black damask steel blade spring from the staff then folding it back and Handing it to Naruto

Shinigami Stepped forward and said "I give you a rank within my personal guard seeing as how you know all their jutsu anyway, I also present you with this scroll that shows you how to use the Youkai that Kyuubi is injecting into your chakra pools hehe thought I didn't know little fox I am Shinigami I know where all of my followers are"

Then Kami stepped forward "Naruto Gabriel and Hikari both gave me their gifts for you Hikari gives you a scroll on how to master the Mizubuki yobidasu and various other jutsu that she says will complement your fighting style, Gabriel presents you with a scroll on every move know to the RekkrUlfr taijutsu style and blocks of that Iron-silver combination for you to forge new weapons with he said that if you don't show him your new designs as you make them he with personally hunt you down and melt all of your weapons down to slag, and I present to you scrolls for all of your chakra affinities"

she then began to do handsigns even faster than Iskerdanas had before enveloping Naruto in a ball of light his clothes changed magically into blood red camouflage army pants, black Geta sandals with steel lining the bottom and muffled by a deerskin covering, a black Chinese style shirt (don't know what they're called) with a werewolf on the left and a dragon of the right outlined in Gold trim that was unbuttoned showing off his six pack, his katana and falcata parallel with the ground with their handles facing opposite directions his spear-chain wrapped around his neck like a choker with his scythe strapped to his back and Dawnfang strapped to his right hip

"You now wear the garb of the Mercenary of the gods you will find that it protects you from cold and heat, allows you to remain unseen when you wish it, and is rather stylish if I do say so myself also you will now find the you have the ability to travel between the four planes at will Earth, Hell, Heaven, and Purgatory you must see myself, Shinigami, or Iskerdanas for contracts however for your first contract you must go and join the Village of Konoha talk to their Kage first and from then on train yourself gain knowledge of their customs and way of life then come back to us for more information"

As Kami finished her sentence a great rumbling started to happen in the ground like an earthquake making Naruto wonder what was going on and thinking things like "How the heck can there be an earthquake when the ground is made of clouds" Kami just said "Iskerdanas was there really this need" as she shook her head slowly a great dragon larger than Gamabunta and the color of blood burst through the cloud ground roaring in agony and pain spitting fire from her great gaping maw when Naruto saw this all he could think about was how beautiful this creature looked and how she sounded like she had lost someone very dear to her

As she landed she stared at each of them for a very long time before staring at Shinigami and saying "If you do not leave killer-of-my-mate I will kill you and enjoy the act I wish to speak with the youngling you stole from me" Shinigami merely blinked like this was an everyday occurrence and teleported back to his realm with Ikatsui Karite, Kyuuketsuki and Ookami however stayed

The dragon turned her head to Ookami and said "Hatch-mate to my Mate I am glad that you have been with my youngling and taught him his father's ways" To Kyuuketsuki she said "You made my youngling a bearer of Dawnfang, this is something I do not condone nor like however for the sake of my Mate-now-gone I will let the matter drop" she then turned to Naruto and burst into flames and when the flames died down a woman with red hair full D-cup breasts and a red Chinese kimono hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe and told him " My youngling you look just like your Sire"

"OOKAMI-SENSEI WHO IS THIS WOMAN AND WHY IS SHE CRUSHING MY LUNGS" Naruto screamed in pain

"Naruto that is your ka-chan" Ookami said "Kushina you forget your strength while you look human you still have the power of a dragon and are choking your son"

"Gomen Naruto I'm just so happy to see you Shinigami stole you from me after I tried to take you to the Clan grounds" Kushina said " He didn't hurt you did he" she asked donning a motherly tone and smothering Naruto with her breasts again

"Not that I am not enjoying this or anything but the lack of air is painful" Naruto managed to gasp out before being released and collapsing to the ground gasping for air

"Hatch-Mate-Kushina I am glad you could come" Iskerdanas said

At these words Kushina spat fire at Iskerdanas and they sparred with each other making Naruto think his newfound mother was going to kill his Sensei until they started laughing and hugged like old friends

"Hatch-Mate-Iskerdanas it is good to see you again after all of this time" Kushina said

"Kyuubi" Naruto thought

"**yes kit**"

"Can you pull me into the dreamscape I need to think"

"**Yes" **Kyuubi said

XxX

In the Mindscape

XxX

"Kyuubi is this woman really my mother" Naruto asked

"**Yes kit I matched her smell to the memories of your first few hours and some images as well she is your mother**" Kyuubi replied

"How can I believe that though if she were really my mother why did no one ever tell me about her except you and why did she never come to visit me did she not care about me" Naruto asked

"**Kit could you do something for me**"

"Anything" Naruto replied "You're the first person to ever just try and get to know me ask away and if it is in my power to grant it it's yours"

"**You see that seal on the cage**" Kyuubi said and pointed "**yes that one right there… I want you to rip it off…It will release my power into you and I can move freely around your mindscape and can teach you special jutsu and tricks that only I know and you can even summon me outside your mind after I show you how**"

As she said these words naruto ripped the seal off of the cage and tore it into shreds

XxX

In the Real world

XxX

"I smell a fox" Kushina hissed a look of extreme anger appearing on her face as she turned back into her dragon form (by the way she is not an Asian style dragon but a European one) and glared in the direction the smell was coming from a look of pure surprise appearing on her face when she saw her son with nine glowing red tendrils coming from behind him before they wrapped around him and covered him in a blood red light that slowly sank into his flesh

"So it has finally happened" Kami said "It was inevitable I guess"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY YOUNGLING" Kushina screamed taking Kami into her claws fire burning in her eyes

"I have done nothing" Kami said "After your son was taken from you Shinigami stopped in the village of Konoha because there were people there that spurned his name so to make an example to all humans of his power he provoked the Bjuu Kyuubi no Kitsune the mightiest of the nine great spirits into attacking the village by killing her family when she was away from her den he then disguised himself as your husband, who was dead by then from his fight against Shinigami with the Brother but the Village did not know of this, and he fought the Bjuu eventually sealing her inside of your son knowing that the village would hate your child thinking he was the Bjuu that attacked their village instead of just her jailor" Kami took a breath here "as of right now however I am guessing that she was the first person to ever want to know him just for himself and not his battle prowess and he released her from her cage and now she is joining her power with his"

"One of the spirits you say" Kushina muttered thinking of how this would affect her son "Will it affect him adversely" she asked Kami

"Not to my knowledge unless he allows it to" Kami replied

"Let us see how this plays out then before I try and kill you for allowing this to happen" Kushina stated

XxX

In the Mindscape

XxX

"Kyuubi it hurts" Naruto gasped out as the intense pain from his chakra pools being overloaded with Kyuubi's power began to make him black out

When he came to he felt very warm and he realized his head was laying on something very soft, when he opened his eyes he realized that his head was resting on Kyuubi's lap as she was stroking his hair

"Kyu-Kyuubi" Naruto managed to groan out

"**kit your ok, I was so worried about you I thought I killed you**" Kyuubi said in a small scared voice

"Sssh it's ok I'm fine now" Naruto said as he took her into his arms and she began to sob into his shoulder "What's wrong Kyuubi" Naruto asked

"**I thought I lost you too**" She replied telling him of how she had lost her Family and attacked Konoha realizing to late that it was Shinigami that had killed them "**I couldn't bear to lose you too…you're all I have left**"

For you see when Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto she was alone and in pain as anyone would be after losing everyone they ever cared about and she latched onto Naruto like a drowning man to driftwood outing all of her resources and power into helping him and healing him so that she would never lose anyone else again

"**Kit"** Kyuubi asked in a small voice

"Yes Kyu-Chan" He replied making her smile at the nickname

"**Can we be friends**" she asked

"You're the only friend I have" he replied getting her to hug him tighter

"What are we gonna do about my "ka-san" Naruto asked Kyuubi

"Kyuubi…uuummmm hhhheeeelllllloooo earth to Kyuubi" Naruto said trying to get her attention because she had just realized how comforting and earthy Naruto's smell was and had her head buried in his shoulder

"**oh sorry what happened**" Kyuubi said flustered

"I asked you what are we going to do about my Ka-san" Naruto said amused

"**How about we just wait and see for now see if she can prove she is your Ka-san but first can you change this sewer décor it's rather drab how about a nice forest instead**" Kyuubi replied

"Haha ok" Naruto replied laughing as he willed the Sewer to change into a forest

"**Goodbye for now kit**" Kyuubi said

"See ya Kyuu-chan" He replied his image slowly fading from the dreamscape

XxX

Back in Purgatory

XxX

"Yo Naruto-Baka wake up Before I throw ground up chili peppers into your eyes" Draconius said with a sadistic grin poking the prone Naruto with his mace(Don't ever do that btw it hurts REALLY bad still twenty bucks was worth it I think)

"You lay on finger on my youngling and I will eat you I don't care if you are the last of your clan I will eat you" Kushina said without batting an eye as Draconius cringed in fear

"He is opening his eyes Hatch-Mate" Iskerdanas told Kushina

"I was so worried about you little one don't you ever do that to me again" Kushina said drawing Naruto into another crushing hug

"Not…breathing…windpipe…being crushed" Naruto gasped out before Kushina let him go and he slumped to the ground

"You say you are my Ka-san, but can you prove it" Naruto asked slowly getting up

"You don't believe me" Kushina said looking hurt while tears began to form in her eyes

"Gabriel-Sensei and Kyuuketsu-Sensei always taught me that trust is something never given lightly let me put it this way assuming you are my Ka-san if Soshikiba were to suddenly appear in front of you would you not be suspicious" Naruto asked calmly

"I see you have had good teachers in my absence yes I can prove it you have a birthmark on the inside of your left thigh in the shape of a werewolf and one on your right in the shape of a dragon but even beyond that I can show you the Ryuujin clan mark on your stomach" she replied

"What are you talking about what clan mark" Naruto asked

"The dragon clans each have individual markings that can only be seen by dragons to distinguish between the clans in the case of the Ryuujin clan it appears on the stomach or the left palm and is in the shape of a burning crown" Ookami explained "Soshikiba showed me his after he and Kushina were married"

"But if only those from the dragon clans can see them how will she show me mine" Naruto asked

"Like this" Kushina replied before shooting a concentrated stream of fire onto his stomach then enveloping her left hand in fire revealing identical markings "Now will you believe me" Kushina asked

"Kami-Sama" Naruto asked

"She is your Ka-san" Kami replied

"Ok then I will believe her forgive me if it takes me a while to get used to the idea of family" Naruto replied

"Iskerdanas why did you invite Kushina here anyway" Kami asked

"She has not seen her son since the day he was born comes to mind but also because she has a gift for him as well" Iskerdanas replied

"That is right Hatch-mate I do have a gift for my youngling" Kushina replied transforming back into her dragon form and shaking violently dropping about a hundred scales then transforming back

"You now have enough scales to last until you can produce your own Youngling and I have this" she said pulling a scroll from here pocket "Your sire was a master at the sealing arts this is a scrool that contains all of his knowledge, study it well and this" she said pulling a small pouch out of her other pocket " is a kunai and shurikan set made out of your sires claws and my scales you can also channel chakra into the stones set in the handles to store it there so that you may draw on the power when you need it"

"Can you show me how to seal these gifts into my body Kushina" Naruto asked

"Yes I can youngling" she replied the sadness evident in her voice at her son calling her by name "How can I blame him though" she thought "he has never known any family outside his Sensei's and Kyuubi"

"Here give me your arm" Kushina told Naruto taking his arm and using her claw like nails drew complex designs on the joint between his forearm and arm drawing blood wherever her nail touched the blood seemed to melt back into his body so that when she was done it looked like nothing had happened "Now take your scythe and push the bottom of it into the seal"

Naruto thinking that this was a hoax pushed the scythe into his arm amazed when it went through his skin without harming him

She then repeated this process with his other arm and drew seals on both of his shoulders the backs of his hands and his palms

"Now youngling the seals I drew will hold an infinite amount of materials so when you wish to draw you scythe for example think of the weapon the reach into the seal willing your hand through your flesh you CANNOT activate these seals unless you make a mental effort to that way your hand won't go through your skin by accident, now choose spots for your weapons and here are some seals you can put in your pockets to hold your scrolls" Kushina finished

"Hai" Naruto replied as he tied the weapons pouch that had his clan mark on it in red at his waist he slipped the scroll seal and the scrolls into his pockets he put his fighting knives into the sheaths sown into the inside of his waistband that he discovered, he placed his chain-spear into the palm of his left hand his katana and falcata he left in their places on the small of his back and as he took Dawnfang and was about to slide it into the joint of his left arm Kyuuketsu said " Naruto if you will hold off on sealing that until Ookami tells you what he wishes to there are certain aspects of wielding that blade that cannot become apparent until the sun falls"

"So the stories are true" Ookami whistled with awe

"Aye friend they are" Kyuuketsu replied as Naruto looked on with confusion at the conversation that was transpiring

"No one ever tells me anything" Naruto muttered before remembering the axes Ookami showed him earlier "hey Ookami-sensei where are those axes you showed me huh huh huh huh huh"

"Patience Naruto and all will be revealed" Ookami replied "Kushina with your permission I wish to tell your son about the Berserker"

"I give my permission he should be told rather than have to learn himself as my poor Mate-that-is-now-gone had to" She replied

"Thank you Kushina-San" Ookami said clearing his throat "Now Naruto long ago before the Banpai and Urufukami clans were forced to become Shinigami's servants both clans lived on the ocean near what is now called wave country there was a ship that appeared out of nowhere one day off the coast it looked deserted but upon inspection there was found to be one man in a coma covered in blood clutching an axe with twenty corpses piled around him when the healers of our clans came to him and awakened him from his slumber he was a raving maniac had the elders of that time had to foresite to take away his axe he would have tried to kill all of the clan realizing that his weapon was gone he fought with his fists and he killed three werewolves before a combined effort of the two clans restrained him and threw him in a cage with chakra draining shackles that seemed to have no effect on him to the amazement of the clans he blacked out again after slamming a hole in the cage with his head

When he came to he was very weak and seemed quite calm a completely different person than the one found in the boat covered in blood he was asked why he attacked the clans after they saved his life and he profusely apologized and explain that he was the captain of that ship and his crew started a mutiny he was forced to kill them with something he called the Berzerkergang your father and I figured out that it was similar to a Kekkei Genkai he went on to say that when activated you cannot tell between friend and foe and attack anything that moves with anything that can be turned into a weapon he said that it makes you as strong as ten men but when it leaves you are weaker that ten as well

He was held a prisoner for three years doing back breaking labor for the families of the werewolves he had killed he eventually gained a liking for a young werewolf maiden and after the clans found him to be harmless unless he activated the Berzerkergang which he never did since the day they found him so he was allowed to marry the werewolf maiden and they had many litters of cubs of which only one was found to have the Berzerkergang his family was shunned by most of the clan so they split off from the main clan for a long time until the time of your fathers great grandfather when they were accepted by Shinigami for their fighting prowess the axes I showed you are ones that he forged for his children and their children on forever to be passed from father to son Soshikiba was the last descendant of that line to my knowledge and he had the Berzerkergang since your are his only ere this means you have it as well it only forms in the firstborn son

There are ways to tell if someone is a Berserker which I have written down in this scroll as well as all the knowledge I have on the Berserkers your mother might know more so speak with her if you wish the RekkrUlfr style is the fighting style of the Berserkers I arranged you to be taught it by Gabriel because it was also the style your father used and now I am sure you are tired of hearing me ramble on so here are the axes the double headed great axe was the axe that belonged to that man they found in the boat a Viking as he called himself the fact that you seem to remember the axes proves you are a carrier of the Berzerkergang I have placed a scroll with these axes that details the Berzerkergang" Ookami finished

"How can I activate the Berzerkergang" Naruto asked

"It's activation is different for everyone for some it takes great anger for others when they are at deaths door I activates in a effort to survive you must discover how to activate it on your own" Ookami replied

"Hai, Now Kyuuketsu-Sensei what did you want to show me about Dawnfang" Naruto asked turning in his direction

"Draw the blade then wait" Kyuuketsu replied as the sun began to set

"Oooookkkkkk" Naruto said skeptically after a few minutes of just staring at the blade half expecting it to explode it disappeared at the exact same instant the sun set "WHAT THE HECK" Naruto screamed

"Wait a minute Naruto man we really need to teach you patience" Kyuuketsu said as a new weapon that looked exactly like Dawnfang appeared in Naruto's hand the only difference being that the stone in the pommel took on the color of ice and the blade had a slight bluish tint to it almost like it had frostbite "Naruto that is Duskfang the blade itself disappears for a few minutes at dawn and dusk and will reappear I do not know why this happens only the first of our order knows and he has been dead since the time of the original Berserker he and the first of our order grew to be close friends and in the forging of this blade he put his entire soul into it legend says that when his body died his mind was transferred to that pommel stone but I do not know if this is true I was never contacted by the maker you should be able to keep it in the seal just fine during dawn and dusk but be mindful of these times for you will not have the blade for a few minutes each time"

"Hai Sensei and thank you for such a wonderful blade" Naruto said before he tried to put the blad back into its sheath "Sensei why won't the blade return to its sheath"

"As I said It is a blooddrinker and must taste blood before it will return to its sheath it will not try and attack you like some of Muramasa's blades but it will stay in your hand which is why I brought this" Kyuuketsu replied taking a small rat out of his pocket and offering it to Naruto "kill it with the blade"

"Ha-hai Sensei" Naruto said taken aback by the information he received before killing the animal just as he finished killing it and the blood from the rat was draw into the blade a voice said "Duskfang has extinguished one life" when Naruto heard it he jumped a few feet in surprise and tried to find out who said it as he began to look around Kyuuketsu said "The forger of the blade did that once you kill twelve things it will transform into an improved blade there are four levels each with their own abilities"

"That's cool" Naruto said returning the blade to it's sheath as everyone looked with confusion at the conversation they just had

"Naruto you are to remain here until you have read all of the scrolls you received today on history then Ookami will take you to Konoha" Kami commanded "Kyuuketsu inform Shinigami that Ookami will be here for a while" Kami said before she vanished taking Kyuuketsu with her

"I will go to sleep now" Ookami said "I'm tired Naruto do as you wish for now but finish the scrolls in a week we need to be in Konoha in a few weeks"

"Night Sensei" Naruto called as Ookami walked to a cave set out for him Draconius and Iskerdanas soon followed

"Youngling I am sorry that I could not see you sooner Kami would not allow me entrance to any of the realms you were in until your training was complete but from now on I will see you at least once a week to be a mother and teach you of our clan and ready you to be the Ryuukage when my father dies" Kushina said before flying off back to her home

XxX

One week later

XxX

"Ookami…Ookami-Sensei wake up we have to leave" Naruto said poking him with his folded up scythe

"Naruto-Baka It is three in the morning and you want to leave NOW" Ookami asked screaming the last part angry that his sleep was interrupted

"Well yeah actually I do it will give us time to meet the kage before anyone else will know of us" Naruto said

"You know something Naruto that is probably the only idea I have ever heard from you that Isn't stupid" Ookami replied taking a look at his student "What happened to your weapons"

"I sealed them all my katana and falcata I sealed in the back of my left hand and Duskfang is in the back of my right hand I didn't want my knowledge of weapons advertised" Naruto stated

"The boy is growing" Ookami thought " his is beginning to think like a Tactician and a diplomat he is smart"

"Hey Sensei before we leave can we play Go or maybe Shogi" Naruto asked hopefully

"We don't have time unfortunately but how about this take these two scrolls" Ookami said handing him two scrolls as Naruto looked at him quizzically "they hold my Shogi and go boards as well as the sets for them"

"I will protect them with my life" Naruto said reverently looking at the scrolls trying to worship them with his eyes

"Come on lets go" Ookami said teleporting them a few miles from Konoha

"I like this forest kit"

"Me too" Naruto thought "All of this life surrounding me its so beautiful"

"Come on Naruto we must get to the gate soon" Ookami said

"Coming Sensei" He replied

XxX

At the gate

XxX

"Halt who goes there" A voice said from the top of the gate

"My son has come to take the Gennin exam and I am escorting him here so I can watch his performance" Ookami called back before an ANBU with a wolf mask appeared in front of them in a swirl of leaves

"It is good to see you again brother" the ANBU said hugging Ookami

"You as well Kibune" Ookami replied returning the hug "Can you get us to see the Hokage this is Soshikiba's son and Kami wants him to become a Gennin here" Ookami asked as they separated

"The son of Soshikiba" Kibune muttered reverently "I can get you into see the Hokage"

"Thank you" Ookami replied taking hold of Kibune's hand "Naruto take my hand"

After Naruto grabbed his Sensei's hand they disappeared in a swirl of leaves reappearing in a room that reminded Naruto of Draconius slightly as they entered an old man jumped out of the bed with a Kunai in hand but put it away when he saw the ANBU

"What do you want Kibune and who are they" the man asked

"This Hokage" he said pointing to Ookami "Is my brother and this" pointing to Naruto "Is the Lone wolf come home"

"You mean that he is"

"Hai Hokage-Sama he is" Kibune said cutting the Hokage off "He wishes to become a Gennin but he needs a passport and a place to stay"

"Done there is an abandoned apartment complex that has been renovated on the inside to be modernize for his return" the Hokage said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed something off the top "here is his passport I assume that you will be staying here until he becomes a Gennin" the Hokage asked Ookami

"Hai I am to watch his progress and I will check in periodically I am his god-father" Ookami said

"Sensei you never told me that" Naruto exclaimed

"You had no reason to know" Ookami replied nonchalantly

"Since you will be back I am giving you special Jonnin status and this" the Hokage said giving him a leaf Headband and a piece of paper with a seal on it "those will allow you past the gates and I will inform my secretary to allow you entrance here at anytime you wish Kibune you are dismissed"

"I will meet you later brother" Kibune said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Now young one what is your name" the Hokage asked turning towards Naruto

"I am Naruto UrufuKage" Naruto told him

"I thought that you said he was his son" the Hokage asked Ookami pointing to Naruto

"He is though he belonged to a different clan than your village was told that was his cover and you" Ookami said turning to Naruto "will go by Naruto Namikaze or some other name but never tell anyone of the UrufuKage or I will make the things Shinigami does to his prisoners seem like heaven to you"

"Does this mean that he had a different first name as well" the Hokage asked Ookami as Naruto's face got very pale and he gulped in fear

"Since you were like a father to him then I will tell you yes he had a different name it was Soshikiba I am entrusting you with this knowledge but my promise extends to you as well if you tell anyone of this" Ookami said completely serious which made the Hokage take a small gulp

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen but you must call me Hokage-Sama in the presence of others" Sarutobi told Naruto and Ookami "Naruto I will send a bushin to show you where you and your god-father will be staying I suggest you take some time to get to know the village and those in it especially the ones who will be taking the Gennin test with you and here are papers with my seal on them same as the ones I gave your god-father they will allow you entrance to myself and the gates anytime you wish"

"Before we leave Sarutobi-san may I ask you a question" Naruto asked

"Yes you may" Sarutobi replied

"Is there a clan by the name of Hyuuga in this village or any village that you know of" Naruto asked

"Yes there is there are two members in fact who will be taking the Gennin test with you" Sarutobi replied wondering how he knew the Hyuuga though he had never been in this village

"Thank you Sarutobi-Sama" Naruto said gratefully

XxX

At the apartment complex

XxX

"Naruto go get settled in we can catch a few hours rest before we need to go explore the village I don't care when you come and go you are more than equipped to take care of yourself but I expect you here at dusk and dawn whenever I am here for as long as it takes for Duskfang and Dawnfang to switch out" Ookami said "I am going to sleep now goodnight"

"Goodnight Sensei" Naruto replied as he walked into a room with nothing in it and began to unseal the things he needed out of various scrolls he had in his pockets he placed a pile of furs that were mainly deer with one black bear pelt he used as a blanket that Ookami-Sensei had given him on his third birthday, he placed a weapons rack on the wall for his various weapons, he unsealed a miniature forge that was in one of the scrolls Hikari-Sensei had given him and placed it near the window setting all of his metals and tools for forging on the ground next to it he then took the throwing axes he had strapped to his right thigh and hung them on the weapons rack along with his fighting axe and battle axe then he took off his pants and shirt wearing only red boxers fell down on his pile of furs and drew the bear skin over him as he fell asleep clutching one of his fighting knives in his right hand

XxX

The next day

XxX

"Naruto you must wake up" Ookami said nudging his side with a boot

Naruto awoke with a start jumping up and slashing towards Ookami with his knife which Ookami dodged expecting the move

"Sorry Sensei I didn't mean to attack you its reflex" Naruto said shrugging sleepily

"I know Naruto I do the same thing" Ookami replied giving Naruto a pouch full of money "Now go explore the village and tell me if you find any good restaurants when you get back oh and before I forget I want to know where the best smith in town is I want to see what kind of weapons and armor this village has"

"Hai Sensei I will" Naruto replied as he began to get dressed he resealed his two fighting axes into his left shoulder and strapped his throwing axes to his right thigh

"Are you sure you want to wear your axes in public" Ookami asked "I thought you wanted to keep your knowledge of weapons a secret"

"Every ninja carries a weapons pouch and mine includes these axes" Naruto replied as he jumped out the window and applied chakra to his feet so he could run to the top of the building

"This place is rather large" Naruto thought as he looked over the layout of the city

"**This is a good time to try out that Hunters sight thing Iskerdanas gave you kit" **Kyuubi said

"Your right Kyuu-Chan" naruto thought as he began to do the necessary handsigns the pupils of his eyes became slitted like a snakes and his normally blue eyes took on a reddish tint

"Wow it looks so different" Naruto said

"**what are the three things you will see when you activate the hunters sight" **Kyuubi quizzed

"Blue auras for humans, green for plants, and red for animals" He replied looking around slowly seeing that there was a few stray dogs and cats in the alley nearby through the roof of the building and that there was some mold in the basement of the building

"**I was not aware you could see through objects with this" **Kyuubi stated

"I can see the outline not the object" Naruto said back "Well I'm hungry how about some breakfast"

"**Sounds good Naru-kun" **"Kyuubi replied

Naruto jumped back down to the ground and started to walk the city streets taking in all of the sights and smells until he caught and aroma that smelled like pure heaven he bagan to walk towards it in a trance like state until he came to a small stall that had Ichuraku's ramen shop painted above the entrance Naruto entered and sat down as a very pretty girl that was a few inches taller than he was with black hair that went down to the small of her back, C cup breasts and an apron over her t-shirt and jeans came up and said "Hi my name is Ayame what would you like to eat"

"I don't know actually I have never had ramen before it just smelled so good I had to come in" Naruto replied as Ayame gasped in shock

"DAD WE GOT A CUSTOMER WHO HAS NEVER HAD RAMEN I NEED A SPECIAL ASAP" Ayame yelled behind her at an old man whose eyes got really big at these words and began cooking like crazy "Ramen is like Kami coming down and cooking you a meal that makes your taste buds explode with happiness" Ayame said as she continued to rant at Naruto until his food got to him

"Man if the food is this good how come Kami never did fix me any" Naruto wondered as he took his first bite and feinted from happiness

When he finally came to Ayame was standing over him fanning him with a towel when she was his eyes open she said "I did that the first time I had ramen too good thing you're the only customer right now"

"Make me more of that stuff" Naruto said and Ayame was happy to oblige by the time Naruto was done eating he had eaten thirty bowls Ayame and her father watching him with awe as he ate enough ramen to pay for the months rent and bills

"Please come back at any time bring your friends " Ayame said as Naruto began to walk out the door making a mental note to bring Ookami here for every meal when he left the shop there was a pudgy boy that looked like he was wearing a pair of boxers as a that stepped in his way and exclaimed with shining eyes "Never have I ever seen anyone eat as much as you I am Choji and I wish you would train me to be as great as you"

"ugh Choji you are so troublesome sorry about my friend here he gets overexcited at times" a boy behind Choji wearing a fishnet shirt with pants on said "I am Shikimaru and this silent one behind me is Shino"

"I am Naruto and I would be happy to teach you Choji anyone who loves that heavenly concoction called ramen as much as I do couldn't possibly be a bad person" Naruto told the three "Let us go eat more of it now"

"HOORAY**"** Choji exclaimed before dragging Shikimaru and Shino into the shop as Naruto followed

"Ayame my friends and I would like more ramen" Naruto told her

"Dad we got another rent payment here I need you to cook faster than you ever have before we got Naruto AND Choji here" Ayame said happily as she watched the two boys eat until they were ready to burst

"I have never seen anyone eat more than Choji" Shikimaru said with awe

"Neither have I" Shino thought as he sent a bug to gauge Naruto which Naruto grabbed before it even got to him making it look like he was just stretching before tossing it back in Shino's direction giving him a look that said "Nice try"

"No one has ever detected one of my bugs before" Shino thought a look of surprise coming over his face "Let us show you around town" Shino said as Shikimaru and Choji's eyes bugged out

"That's the first time I have heard you talk in three years Shino" Choji said in awe a whole new level of respect for Naruto forming in his mind for getting Shino to talk

"Do you play Shogi" Shikimaru asked

"Yes I do do you" Naruto asked getting excited that another person other than Ookami wanted to play Shogi

"Yes I do and if you can get Shino to talk I want to know how good you are" Shikimaru replied as Naruto whipped out his board from the scroll he had it sealed in for just such an occasion

XxX

An hour later

XxX

"You win" Shikimaru said with a look of defeat in his eyes

"You are really good I've never had such a challenge before" Naruto said "Anyway how bout we have rematch later after you guys show me around town"

"I will definitely win" Shikimaru exclaimed with fire in his eyes "Let's go Shino now" Shikimaru said impatient for his Shogi match

"Lets go see Ino and Sakura first" Choji said

"Ok" Shikimaru replied as Shino began walking to the Yamanaka flower shop (before I go any further I would like to say that everyone looks the same as in cannon unless I say otherwise and I am to lazy to describe them all to you)

"Where are we going" Naruto asked

"To Ino's family flower shop" Choji replied

"How long till we get there" Naruto asked the thought that he could find an abundance of flowers since the last time he saw Hikari's flower garden exciting him

"Just a few minutes" Choji replied as the flower shop came in sight

"Oh look Sakura and Ino are fighting again what a surprise" Shikimaru said while muttering troublesome under his breath

"Monobrow"

"Anorexic lady"

"Forehead"

"Sasuke is MINE"

"No MINE"

This is what Naruto heard as they neared the shop he saw two girls trying to kill each other as Choji pulled them apart he asked "Why are you guys fighting"

"Because Choji the Fashion Whore thinks she is going to get Sasuke first" the pink haired girl said

"Because I am forehead" the blonde shot back

"Would both of yall shut up for like two seconds your giving me a migraine" Naruto said

"Naruto this is Sakura" Shikimaru said gesturing to the pink haired girl " and this is Ino" he said gesturing to the blond

"Who does he think he is" Sakura thought "Telling me to be quite only Sasuke can order me around he thinks he is so much better than Sasuke well he is wrong" similar thought were going on inside Ino's mind and Naruto though they should be institutionalized

"**Talk about your fangirls" **Kyuubi said

"Choji put em down if they wanna kill each other over a boy I say let em I am going to look at the flowers" Naruto said walking over to a display of Irish moss in the front window and walking inside as he was assaulted by a thousand different smells and he loved it he stayed in there for almost an hour sniffing each plant and staring at them all as Ino, Sakura and the rest just watched him as he went off into his own little world

"Ok now where are we going" Naruto asked Choji as a kid with a dog on his head walked up he smelled werewolf

He looked at the boy and the dog on his head jumped into Naruto's arms

"Akimaru you traitor" the boy yelled at his dog

"Hey Kiba this guy is Named Naruto he got Shino to talk this morning" Choji said as Kiba, Sakura, and Ino's eyes got really big and they wondered what kind of god he was to get Shino to talk

Meanwhile Akimaru and Naruto were having a conversation of their own

"Hey Choji I'm going to go off on my own for a while are yall gonna be taking the Gennin test later this week" Naruto asked

"Yeah we all are" Kiba replied as Akimaru jumped back onto his head

"Ok I'll see you then I am sorry Shikimaru but I will have to postpone our Shogi game until after then I have some business I just remembered I have to attend to" Naruto said as jumped onto the Yamanaka shop's roof and began to run back to the Apartment building via rooftops leaving a stunned group of teens in his wake

"Ookami-sensei must be informed of this" Naruto thought "If what Akimaru told me is true then there might be a broken off part of the UrufuKage clan here in this village"

XxX

In the apartment

XxX

"Ookami-Sensei I have wonderful news" Naruto yelled as he burst open the door to see a a stunned looking Ookami with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand

"What do you want Naruto" Ookami asked slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted

"You remember someone from the UrufuKage clan named Inuzuka" Naruto asked barely able to contain his excitement

"Yes I do I see you have studied our history well what of him he was our champion a few Hundred years ago before he died" Ookami asked back

"I may have found his descendants" Naruto said about to explode with excitement

"What, Naruto explain NOW" Ookami asked now fully alert as he began to don his armor

"I met some kids who are going to take the Gennin test too but one of them smelled like a werewolf and he had a dog on his head that jumped into my arms and told me all about this boys clan that is named Inuzuka the dog recognized my scent and realized that I had ties to the UrufuKage so he told me where to find their compound" Naruto finished taking a breath

"Show me where the compound is NOW" Ookami commanded

"Hai Sensei" Naruto said as he ran out the door with Ookami close behind

XxX

At the Inuzuka compound

XxX

"Naruto go knock on the door" Ookami commanded

"Fine" Naruto groaned wondering why he had to do everything

When the door opened there was a lady that looked to be about thirty five or fourty with wild messy black hair when she caught Naruto and Ookami' scent she jumped out the door tackling Ookami slashing at him with her claws before He threw her off and Naruto had his Falcata at her throat and his katana at her heart

"Tell me why you attacked my Sensei before I kill you" Naruto commanded his voice gaining an edge to it

"You must first promise me by the moon mother that you are not here to harm myself nor my clan" The woman relpied

"You have our word by the moon mother we were sent here by a dog named Akimaru" Ookami replied "Naruto sheath your weapons before someone sees them"

Naruto grudgingly began to put the weapons back into their seals as the woman got up and spoke

"I am Tsume Inuzuka a descendant of the UrufuKage champion Inuzuka NightHunter he was not killed he escaped from hell so that his family would be protected we took on his name for our clan we have found a way to change without entering the kinsmen to protect our families past the last emissary from the old clan tried to kill us I could not allow that to happen KUROMARU COME HERE" Tsume screamed back towards the house as an large bluish colored wolf with a white underbelly with an eye patch walked out and upon seeing Ookami he slowly morphed into a human covered in thick blue fur with white fur on his chest and stomach with wolf ears and a tail and of course his trademark eyepatch

"You have grown cub" was all the werewolf said before an awestruck Ookami said with a questioning voice "Un-Uncle"

"Hai cub it's me" he said before taking Ookami into his arms "Before you ask I staged my death when I met Tsume here when she was just a child I wanted to escape Shinigami and she gave me a way out"

"Kuromaru here taught me the old UrufuKage ways and we figured out how to transform together he helped me kill the last werewolf that showed up at my door" Tsume explained

As this conversation was going on a girl of about sixteen was looking out a second story window at the proceedings below wondering why her mother had attack that man below and how the boy could draw a blade faster than her mother could react and why in the world Kuromaru was doing the four legs technique without her mother any why he was hugging the man well that is until she caught the scent of the boy as she was downwind of him he smelled of power, wood smoke, and the most pure earthy forest smell she had ever encountered

As the wind began to shift Naruto caught her scent which smelled heavily of fur and raw venison though he caught just a hint of roses which made him wonder about this strange girl that smelled so wonderfully delicious

"How can I be sure that you will not betray my clans position to Shinigami" Tsume asked waking Naruto up from his dazed state

"In the old days back before we were enslaved to Shinigami it was tradiotonal to settle fights through binding the two families together through marriage" Ookami replied

"I give my approval cub" Kuromaru told Ookami

"Looks like that's already taken care of" Tsume said chuckling as she pointed towards Naruto and the girl in the window "Seems the young one has met my daughter Hana"

"His name is Naruto and I do believe you are right" Ookami said before whispering in Tsume's ear "Though I was thinking of a woman a little older" which gained a slight blush from Tsume

"Wait back up his name is NARUTO" Kuromaru said in awe "Then the rumors are true"

"Hai uncle Soshikiba son stands before you" Ookami said

"Who is Soshikiba" Tsume asked

"My cousin, and the greatest warrior our clan has ever know" Ookami replied

"If he is to marry my daughter I believe this to be a most suitable arrangement" Tsume replied content in the knowledge that her daughter would have a sufficient alpha

"Naruto run along now I will be staying here for the duration of my stay so as to better build the bridge between our clans" Ookami said

"Oh get off it cub we all know you just wanna bang Tsume I approve by the way" Kuromaru said changing back into a wolf and curling up before snoring slighty as both Tsume and Ookami blushed

"Haha Sensei's got a girlfriend Sensei's got a girlfriend" Naruto chanted which didn't help anything

"Before you go Naruto go around back to the kennels and talk to Ashamaru to get yourself a canine companion" Tsume said "You would be surprised how many times they can save your life"

Naruto learned the hard way to take the advice of those older than he it had helped him exceed in his training before so why not now he thought as he walked behind the compound wondering about the girl in the window he saw a large animal that he thought was a dog or maybe a wolf laying on it's front paws that he assumed was Ashamaru

"Are you Ashamaru" Naruto asked the dog reaching to scratch it's ears

"Hai cub but more importantly why is there a werewolf approaching my kennel" Ashamaru asked not even opening an eye

"Tsume sent me back here apparently Kuromaru is my Sensei's uncle or something I don't know I wasn't paying attention but since my father's name seems to get me anything I am the spawn of Soshikiba" Naruto said wondering why his father was so important

At these words Ashamaru sat up now fully alert remembering every story Kuromaru had told him and his brothers about the greatness of Soshikiba "What is it that Tsume sent you here for" Ashamaru asked

"Something about marriage I think no wait was it meh I wasn't paying attention to that part she wanted me to get a companion said it would save my life or something" Naruto replied

"Well in that case we have the finest selection of dogs in the village we even have a few wolf cubs here for treatment so look around and tell me which one you like" Ashamaru replied as Naruto entered the kennels looking around at all of the different breeds everything from Irish Wolfhounds and the way to the Japanese Shika Inu he finally stopped at a fenced in area that held a few Irish wolfhounds, great Pyrenees, and some Timberwolves

"Hey Ashamaru what type of dog are those" Naruto asked pointing to a few of the cubs in the enclosure

"Those are a completely new breed that my human cub Hana has been trying to develop the "Perfect guard dog" she calls them they are a mix of Irish Wolfhounds, great Pyrenees, and Timberwolves those cubs you see are only a week old and are already the size of a six month old and already weaned too" Ashamaru said with pride

"May I enter the enclosure" Naruto asked

"Hai but be warned those dogs are very territorial and you might be attacked" Ashamaru said with a chuckle as Naruto jumped the fence and was mobbed by all the dogs

"AAAHHHH ASHAMARU HELP ME" Naruto screamed

"HANG ON NARUTO I WILL SAVE YOU" Ashamaru yelled as he jumped in after Naruto

"HAHAHAHAHAH IT TICKLES STOP IT STOP IT I CAN'T BREATHE" Naruto yelled as the dogs began to lick and nuzzle him as Ashamaru muttered something that sounded like "troublesome"

"Whew that was close" Naruto said as the dogs began to get off of him "thought I was going to die laughing "Naruto chuckled as he looked at the new breed of dog "What are they called" Naruto asked one of the wolves

"that is Niramumaru" the wolf replied gesturing to one of the breed that's face was shaped to make her look like she was always glaring "And that is Hamaru" the wolf said gesturing to the dog beside Niramumaru that had a snout full of huge sharp teeth "he is name aptly" Naruto thought the pun making him laugh Ha meaning both tooth and edge of a sword the dog had many teeth that looked about as sharp as his katana

"Ashamaru can I have these two" Naruto asked

"You need their permission not mine" Was all he said in reply

"Niramumaru, Hamaru will you consent to being my companions" Naruto asked

"What will we get in return" Hamaru asked

"The ability to visit heaven, hell, and purgatory as much meat as you can eat, and a lifetime full of fighting and adventure" Was Naruto's reply

"He had me at meat" Niramumaru said to Hamaru

"I like the fighting" Hamaru said growling in expectation

"I take it that means you will come with me" Naruto asked hopefully

"Hai" both the dogs said at once before jumping on top of Naruto and licking his face

"Allright allright get off that tickles" Naruto chuckled "Now since you're a brand new breed what will we call you"

"How about something cool" Hamaru suggested "Like Deathbringers"

"Or something more stealthy" Niramumaru "Like Nightfang"

"I have it" Naruto exclaimed "the Berserkers"

"I like the sound of that" Hamaru said

"Fine" Niramumaru said with a huff

"Yo Ashamaru we picked out a name for their breed" Naruto called to him

"And what would that be" Ashamaru called back tiredly

"The Berserkers" Naruto called back

"This is a most agreeable name cub" Kuromaru said walking over "You are welcome to stay the night I do not recommend it though with the noises Ookami and Tsume are making you won't sleep at all"

"Yeah thanks for the offer Kuromaru but I think I will pass on it I want to take my new buddies home so we can get some sleep the Gennin exams are in a few days and we need to train" Naruto said back

"In that case Tsume presents you with this scroll that details the Jutsu and abilities the Inuzuka use with their partners" Kuromaru said dropping the scroll out of his mouth

"Thanks Kuromaru I'll see you later come on Hamaru come on Niramumaru" Naruto called as they began to jump rooftops back to the apartments

XxX

Back at Naruto's apartments

XxX

"Allright guys the Hokage gave me this whole building so you can come and go as you please I'll show you to my room if you wanna sleep with me but you can sleep wherever you want" Naruto said after showing them around the building "I'm gonna go take a shower make yourselves at home"

When Naruto came back from his shower he saw the two dogs sprawled out on top of his bearskin and he smiled softly "Looks like our family just got a little bigger Kyuu-Chan" Naruto thought as he hung up his axes and fell asleep

"**Goodnight Kit**" Kyuubi said softly as he lay in between the two massive dogs their body heat making the need for a blanket nonexistent

XxX

Timeskip to the day of the Gennin exams

XxX

"Ok guys now rememeber we need a big flashy intrance any ideas" Naruto asked Hamaru and Niramumaru

"OH OH I HAVE AN IDEA PICK ME PICK ME" Niramumaru shrieked

"Man from your appearance I would never had expected you to be hyper all the time" Naruto muttered

"She discovered an addiction to sugar when you left it out the other day" Hamaru explained

"Kami help us all" Naruto said "Anyway what is your idea Niramumaru"

"Well first you bust open the doors then you vault the desks and chairs and land next to Kiba and Shikimaru then you can play go with Shikimaru and we can talk to Akimaru" She said really fast as Naruto looked to Hamaru for a translation

"kick door down, jump next to Kiba and Shikimaru, play Go with Shikimaru, we talk with Akimaru" Hamaru said slowly

"Ok I like that but please Niramumaru lay off the sugar" Naruto said with a sigh

"But it tastes so good and it makes me talk really fast and I see things" she relied faster than either of them could hear

"Hamaru lets go before I harm your sister" Naruto said

XxX

At the exam hall

XxX

"Hey Shikimaru where is Naruto" Choji asked wondering where his hero was and just then the doors were kicked open to reveal Naruto jumping to the bottom of the stairs then jumping to the seat next to Shikimaru and Kiba as he set up a Go board

"You may go first Shikimaru" Naruto said as Hamaru and Niramumaru landed behind him on one each side resting their heads on his shoulders

"Yo Naruto what's up" Kiba said remembering the first time his mother had told him about Naruto a few days ago she said Naruto's clan was part of theirs and he had to agree they smelled the same and Akimaru liked him so he could think of no reason not to accept him "Hey why do you have Hana's Super dogs"

"HeHe Ashamaru let me have them as my companions at you mothers behest" Naruto replied "Niramumaru has become addicted to sugar so be happy she isn't at the kennels still she won't shut up" Kiba just laughed at this understanding why his sister was so angry yet oddly happy at the same time

Naruto began to look around the room scanning all of the candidates he saw many people who he knew wouldn't pass just from the looks of them but he saw an emo looking kid and asked "Yo Choji who is the emo goth"

"That's Sasuke the Last of the Uchiha and the councils pet project" Choji explained "His brother slaughtered their family a few years back and now the council elders made him their best friend you can hardly touch him without getting fined for it"

"So we got a brooding psychopath ready to explode at any moment he reminds me vaguely of Muramasa wonder if they are related "Naruto thought

"**Hey kit look over there" **Kyuubi said drawing his eyes over to a girl with lavender colored hair and a large jacket on "**she remind you of anyone"**

Naruto wondered what Kyuubi was talking about until the girl turned her head and he saw her eyes "She looks like the spitting image of Hikari-Sensei" Naruto thought as he gasped involuntarily

"I see you have found Hinata and her sister Hanabi" Shino said which made everyone around him look in awe at the boy who could make Shino talk

"Hey look there's Tenten" Naruto thought remembering there first run in at her father's weapon shop he chuckled as he remembered Ookami-Sensei walking in with shining eyes talking furiously to the owner about weapons then sharing a bottle of Sake with him like old pals getting Tenten to yell at him for drinking while on the job after that they became good friends and Naruto showed her how to forge and throw axes he saw she had two throwing axes at her belt gaining him a smile "Wait why is she here isn't she already a Gennin"

"**She is a proctor remember" **Kyuubi reminded him

"Oh yeah" Naruto replied as a crow flew through the window and creamed " BA-KKA BA-KKA" before flying out the other window

"**Wonder if Sarutobi-Sama is watching this in that viewing orb thingy of his**" Kyuubi asked

"I wouldn't doubt it"

XxX

In Sarutobi's office

XxX

"Allright everyone I have hooked the viewing orb up to this projector so that we may all watch in peace oh and Kakashi you are required to watch this and as insurance I had Kurenai take your Icha Icha collection hostage" Sarutobi told everyone

"You are an evil EVIL old man" Kakashi said as tears formed in his eyes

"Wow Kurenai you stole his porn good for you been hopin someone would do that for years" Tsume said as she laughed "Yo Anko come over here I wanna show you something"

"What do you want Tsume" Anko asked

"See the kid next to Kiba and Shikimaru, hey Kurenai Hana pay attention" Tsume told her little group "Watch him carefully I want you to tell me what you think of him"

"Ummmmm suuuurrrreeee Tsume are you sure your not just going senile he looks just like any other kid" Anko said while she thought "Except he's FUCKING HOT"

Kurenai was thinking along similar lines

"Ok everyone quite now it's starting" Sarutobi said as everyone quieted down

XxX

Back at the testing hall

XxX

"Ok everyone I am Iruka I will be your Sensei and tester for the day" Iruka said "This test is compiled of four parts a written test, a Taijutsu test in the form of a sparring match , a Ninjutsu test, and a Genjutsu test you will have a half hour to finish the written part of this test each question is worth ten points you must have seventy points to pass" Iruka said passing out the tests

"Pshaw they think these are questions I had a harder time remembering the tenets of the RekkrUlfr" Naruto thought finishing the test in a few minutes then resting his head oh Hamaru as he started to snore softly

"That dobe I bet he missed every question" Sasuke thought smugly

"Wow a perfect score good job" Iruka said as Sasuke face planted

XxX

A half hour later

XxX

"Ok the second part of the test is a Taijutsu test in the form of a spar you get twenty points for using a personal or clan taijutsu style and ten points for using the academies' style and if you do a really good job of use some really good moves I may award you with another ten points you are not allowed to use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu you will be penalized by fifteen points if you do up first Shikimaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Iruka said

"I resign" Shikimaru said raising his hand "To troublesome to fight" then he went back to sleep

"Well then Choji wins by default" Iruka said "Hanabi Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga please step up"

As they both started to walk to the ring Naruto watched them intently realizing these were Hikari-Sensei's children "She was right" Naruto thought "Hinata looks like she wouldn't harm a fly she looks squeamish about a spar for pete's sake but her sister…I'm not so sure about her she seems more cold more refined less afraid of dealing pain"

"**Let us watch how this match turns out kit**" Kyuubi said

"Hai" Naruto replied

"BEGIN" Iruka yelled Hanabi wasted no time going for a gut strike that Hinata blocked this continued for about ten minutes Hanabi attacking and Hinata blocking before Hanabi finally landed a blow to Hinata's forehead knocking her out

"Hanabi wins" was all Iruka said

"**You will need to toughen her up kit"** Kyuubi said "**She has an almost unbreakable defense I think that Chakra kickboxing would suit her well to compliment her defense" **

"I agree" Naruto replied "Let us meet with her later"

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame step forward" Iruka called

"Sensei" Shino asked

"Hai Shino" Iruka responded

"Is using my bugs considered a Jutsu" Shino asked

"You may not use them" Iruka said

Shino grunted in reply

"BEGIN" Iruka yelled as Kiba tried to do a front flip ending in a kick to the back of Shino's head but Shino dodged at the last second and pushed Kiba's foot out of the way knocking him off balance before landing a blow to the throat which ended the match

"The winner is Shino Aburame" Iruka said as they both walked back to their seats after Shino helped Kiba up telling him in his own way that it was nothing personal

"He doesn't overdo anything" Naruto thought "He does what he needs to do and nothing more his fighting style reminds me of a modified RekkrUlfr"

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please step forward" Iruka called as they stood up taking shots at each other like "Forehead" and "Fashion whore" this eventually lead to a scratching match before they got halfway to Iruka who said in a questioning voice "be-begin"

It ended with Ino taking a crotch shot to Sakura incapacitating her "Um Ino wins" Iruka said as Ino dragged Sakura back to their seats

"Next up Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Nami-Namikaze" Iruka called out tripping over Namikaze realizing who this child was

XxX

In the Hokage's office

XxX

A collective gasp was given by all present save Tsume, Hana, Ookami, and Sarutobi who just chuckled slightly "I bet you guys were wondering why he looked so familiar huh" Sarutobi asked the crowd "Well know you know"

"Psht so what if he is the fourth's son Sasuke will wipe the floor with him" Kakashi said

"I got a hundred Ryo that says Naruto wins" Ookami said calmly as a hush descended over the crowd

"I got two hundred that says Naruto will win" Hana said as the room got even quieter if that was possible

"Five hundred says Sasuke wins" Asuma put in until everyone one there was calling out bets in the end it filtered out to Ookami, Anko, Sarutobi, Hana, Tsume, Kibune, and Kurenai with Naruto and everyone else was with Sasuke

"Let us watch how this match will go then I will collect on the money my student will make for me" Ookami said calmly a little to calmly for those than had bet on Sasuke making some of them wonder if they had made the right choice

XxX

At the testing hall

XxX

"BEGIN" Iruka yelled as Naruto bowed to his opponent and Sasuke out of habit bowed back but as he did so Naruto kicked him in the crotch sending him to his knees

"You must learn oh emo goth that there are people in this world stronger than you and you must beat them all in order to kill your brother" Naruto said coldly as Sasuke began to get up the rage evident in his eyes at being had by such a simple trick he charged Naruto fist swinging wildly as Naruto sidestepped and kicked him in the balls again

"Anger clouds the mind emogoth a true warrior feels nothing during battle" Naruto said again Sasuke's rage beginning to manifest itself physically it was so strong

"Can he really be this strong" Sasuke thought "No it's not possible I will beat this child even if I have to kill him" _**Gōkakyu no Jutsu **_Sasuke screamed as he shot a large fireball that enveloped Naruto completely consuming him as Sasuke released the Jutsu he smirked in victory "I am unbeatable it is fate that a worm like you should die by my hand" Sasuke said

As he said these words the firs dissipated to reveal Naruto who was chuckling slightly "You call that a fire jutsu emogoth-teme all you did was raise the temperature in here by a few degrees see this" Naruto said pointing to his hair "You just singed it a fact I am very unhappy about" Naruto said a cold edge coming into his voice that balanced upon madness making Sasuke piss his pants from the shear amount of killer intent coming from the blonde in front of him "Feel my pain" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear as he ran behind him so fast it looked like he teleported form ten feet away before delivering a kick to Sasuke's groin a chop to his neck-shoulder joint then he did a front flip over Sasuke's head that ended with a kick to Sasuke's face Naruto pushed off Sasuke's stomach with his other foot as he fell propelling him to the ceiling that he landed on upside down and began walking to his seat via the ceiling to the amazement off all there

"The winner is Naruto" Iruka said as an axe whirled past his face so close he could feel the wind from it and imbedded itself in the floor next to Sasuke's hand which held a Kunai he was fixing to throw at Naruto

"Try and kill me again emogoth and I will make what your brother did seem like heaven to you you think his Sharingan Is the worst thing you have ever felt" Naruto said letting the suspense build "You have only began to get your feet wet in the realm of pain" Naruto said as he sat down in his seat and Hamaru grabbed the axe in his teeth growled at Sasuke and brought it back to Naruto who clipped it back onto his pants leg

XxX

In the Hokage's office

XxX

"So oh mystically masked man where is my money" Ookami asked

"Oh well um you see on the way here there was this guy on the street yeah that's right and when I wasn't looking he hit me over the head and stole my wallet" Kakashi said hoping he would believe it

"Kakashi remember your collection of porn I am holding hostage" Kurenai said the threat evident as Kakashi begrudgingly handed over the money as did everyone else all agape that the Uchiha prodigy had lost

"HeHe I can eat dango for a month strait with all of this money" Anko said her smile rivaling Gai's during one of his "Flames of youth" rants

"Screw dango me and Toushou (sword smith) (Tenten's dad) are getting wasted while drawing weapons designs" Ookami said with joy which earned a glare from Tsume "Or I could take you out to dinner Tsume" she smiled at these words and whispered in his ear giving his balls a slight pat"Good choice I would hate for you to lose your little friend down there we had so much fun playing last night" which made him noticeably gulp

"What an interesting boy" Hiashi thought thinking of the small blonde and asking himself why his friend and leader had left them fighting the Kyuubi and missing the fourth's guidance

XxX

Back in the testing hall

XxX

"Good aim kid" Iruka thought what he said was "Sasuke fifty points off for using a deadly weapon and a jutsu, now for the Jutsu test Hinata you are up first"

She did her families _**Hakkeshō Kaiten no Jutsu **_(Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)

Hanabi did the Eight trigrams thirty-two palms on a dummy

Shino did his bug clone technique displaying its ability to be attacked yet still remain whole

Kiba did the fang over fang much to everyone's surprise

Ino did her body switching technique on Sakura making her fart and pick her nose in front of the class

Choji did his families body enlargement technique

Sakura did the Bushin technique because it was the only one she knew

Sasuke was exempt from this part having already displayed a jutsu

When it was Naruto's turn he had a big grin on his face as he pulled a fiddle out of thin air and began to play a very fast beat song and began to sing

"_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."_

Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.

The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in" at this point nine exact copies of Shinigami exploded from thin air with a surge of Black fire singing along and playin guitar

"_and it sounded something like this.  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."_

Fire on the mountain , run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."_

At this point the pseudo Shinigamis bowed their heads and layed down their instruments down on the ground before disappearing in another explosion of black fire when Naruto raised up his fettle and screamed in victory slashing his bow back and forth towards the ground causing slash marks to appear in the rock floor__

And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

As the song ended all of the people there save Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino burst into applause making Ookami question why he let Kyuuketsu talk him into teaching naruto the fiddle and guitar "Oh its to help him pass the time he said to keep him entertained he said stupid bloodsucker" Ookami thought

Meanwhile somewhere in hell a confused Kyuuketsu sneezed

"Naruto while that was a very good song how is it a jutsu" Iruka asked

"Because Sensei I made wind blades from my bow creating those slash marks he said pointing to the ground and I manipulated black fire during the entrance and exit of my pseudo Shinigamis" Naruto explained "If I were to use this Jutsu in combat the Shinigamis would be holding weapons and would attack my enemies meanwhile there is a protective sphere made out of wind blades that forms around myself and anyone touching me that kills anything that tries to touch it I call It Charlie Daniels revenge"

"well then very good return to your seat" Iruka replied aghast at the fact that a boy of fourteen came up with a jutsu this complex and was able to use it and hold it for so long without handsigns "Now then onto the Genjutsu test" Iruka said Sakura your up first

Everyone cast low level Genjutsu except Naruto who cast a low Jonnin level Genjutsu but that was just because he was bad at Genjutsu after the test everyone received a ninja headband after Iruka said "Everyone be here at noon tomorrow and you will be assigned you teams and Sensei's"

After he had his headband naruto walked out the door and jumped onto a nearby rooftop waiting for Hinata and Hanabi to come out while he was waiting he extended the headband to wrap around his waist so that he could loop it through his belt loops and use the metal part as a belt buckle he told Hamaru and Niramumaru to go find Ookami and bring him back to Naruto

As they were leaving Naruto caught sight of Hinata coming out of the testing hall with her head held low and her shoulders slumped her sister right behind berating her about her posture and telling her that she is unworthy of becoming the Hyuuga heiress and that's why their father had chosen her instead

"**What a mean little child that Hanabi is" **Kyuubi said "**I prefer Hinata she is much more caring and I approve of her as well" **

"Approve of her for what exactly" Naruto wondered

"**You'll see kit, you'll see" **Kyuubi said in a Lecherous voice as Naruto followed the two Hyuuga's to their compound he used the Hunter's sight to watch them from outside the gates mentally marking their positions noting that they stopped in front of a man that slapped Hinata and hugged Hanabi making Naruto's blood boil

He jumped onto the compounds roof and vaulted into the room where the two girls were

"Why do you dare hit a girl" Naruto asked in a menacing tone as he grabbed the man's arm before he could land another blow against Hinata

"Ah the Yodaime's son I was waiting for your entrance" the man said acting like blonde teens jumping through his window was an everyday occurrence "Hinata, Hanabi leave my presence" he commanded as he sat down behind his desk

"They will not be leaving quite yet" was Naruto's response "I made a promise and I intend to uphold it"

"You dare undermine MY authority Hiashi Hyuuga leader of the Hyuuga clan and these girls father on whose authority do you do this" Hiashi asked laughing

"Your wife's" Naruto said coldly "She made me promise her I would protect her children and if that means form their own father then so be it, it is easy to see that Hinata is afraid of harming others so you withdrew your attention from her when you realized that she could not perform as well as others because of this so you turned your sights to her younger sister making her cold hard and calculating turning a fourteen year old girl into an emotionless tool I will do whatever it takes to uphold my promise even if it means your death"

The look in Naruto's eyes told Hiashi that he would indeed try and kill him if he deemed it necessary "My WIFE surely you jest she has been dead nigh on fourteen years ago and you say you promised HER" Hiashi said all traces of amusement gone from his voice "You defile her memory with your talk leave my presence before I have you killed"

"He did promise your wife that he would protect her and yes she is dead but if we had not come into contact with her how would we have this" Ookami asked jumping through the window in the same fashion as his student and holding a choker made of the purest sapphires that were the color of the ocean and were shaped to look like the Hyuuga clan seal

"Explain to me why you have my wife's choker" Hiashi demanded

"Naruto take the girls to our apartment Gabriel is waiting there to prove what we have claimed I will follow in a minute with Hiashi" Ookami told his student

"Hai Sensei" Naruto said before grabbing Hinata and Hanabi by the arm and disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"If you will wait a mere ten minutes I will grant you the chance to meet your wife again" Ookami said coldly "Now you are going to sit there and I am going to explain some things to you about your precious fourth he was MY cousin and Naruto is HIS son since Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him Kami took him away from this horrible place to be raised by herself and her angels because she knew he would wind up dead by the age of five if he was allowed to stay here, If you say one word before we reach my apartment I will kill you" Ookami finished as he grabbed Hiashi roughly by the back of his neck and brought him up to eye level before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Mo-Mother" Hinata gasped out at the sight that awaited her when she, Naruto, and her sister reappeared in Naruto's apartment

"Hai my Child it is I" Hikari said before taking both Hinata and Hanabi into her arms

"Hey Gabriel how about we leave these three to their peace I'll show you a new weapon design I have been working on" Naruto suggested though it came out more like a command as Gabriel followed him into Naruto's room where Hamaru and Niramumaru were asleep on top of Naruto's pile of furs

XxX

Back with Hinata

XxX

"Sssh sssh there there Hinata it's ok I'm here now" Hikari said soothingly as he daughter began to cry softly into her shoulder

"Your not our mother" Hanabi said pushing away from Hikari which brought tears to Hikari's eyes at being rejected by her own daughter "Mother died when she was giving birth to us, why try and make the pain worse by pretending to be our mother" by the time she finished her sentence Hiashi was behind her and Ookami was walking to Naruto's room to catch up with Gabriel before telling the four Hyuugas "I soundproofed the whole building room by room individually so you can be private I you wish without fear of detection"

"Thank you Ookami-san tell naruto to come in here in a few minutes if you would" Hikari said before turning towards Hiashi "Hello Shi-Kun our daughter does not believe that I am me"

"You cannot still live I held your hand as you died and cried over your dead body" Hiashi said awestruck

"You are correct Shi-Kun I am dead but Kami can do all things even raise the dead and turn them into angels" Hikari replied happily before releasing Hinata and taking Hiashi into a hug "I missed you Shi-Kun"

"And I you Kari-Hime" Hiashi replied returning the hug

"Father how can we be sure she is our mother and your wife" Hanabi asked doubtfully as Hiashi looked over and realized Naruto was right "I have turned my own daughter into a monster" Hiashi thought

"Because my daughter I know that you have a birthmark on bottom of your foot that you try and hide in the shape of a heart your father's nickname in the academy was the Hyuuga reject and Hinata is the second Hyuuga in existence to have a water affinity like me" Hikari finished

"Hinata, Hanabi go into another room for a minute you father and I need to talk about something" Hikari said

"Hai Ka-San" Hinata replied grabbing Hanabi by the hand and dragging her to a vacant room

"Shi-Kun I am disappointed in what you have done to our daughters you turned Hanabi into a heartless machine and Hinata into a Kuinichi that refuses to fight" Hikari said accusingly

"I did all I knew to do Kari-Hime" Hiashi said "After you left I didn't know what to do I had to get up every morning and act like everything was ok because I am the clan head I did what was expected of me I knew of no other way to survive"

Hikari slapped Hiashi "Have you lost all of your compassion what happened to the kind caring man that I married and mothered two children with" Hikari asked accusingly "Look at what you have become Hiashi a self righteous bigot I remember back in the days when we were first married that you would hospitalize someone because they tried to control you and now look you are letting the entire village do it"

"What am I to do then Kari-Hime you took my love with you when you died I am only half a man without my wife" Hiashi said sadly "I need you guidance Kari-Hime how can I make up for the wrongs I have commited"

"Well for a start you could try and spend time with our children that doesn't involve training and for second you could marry Hinata to Naruto and turn Hanabi into a normal girl her age" Hikari said knowing that when he got like this he would do anything she said and knowing that Naruto would be kind to Hinata and that she needed someone as strong as he in her life Hanabi could marry whomever she chooses Hinata had always been her favorite anyway and her kindness would do Naruto good after he has been alone all this time

"You want me to marry our daughter to that that CHILD" Hiashi asked

"Think about it like this he Sasuke was a pushover for him why not test him the way my father tested you" Hikari suggested

"I think I will Kari-Hime" Hiashi said "Will Kami allow you to stay with us"

"Unfortunately no she gave me the next few hours and then I must leave" Hikari replied sadly

"We will make the best of it then" Hiashi said provocatively

"Indeed we shall Shi-Kun" Hikari replied "But first I must get some things squared away I will go get the girls you bring in Naruto and the rest"

"Hai Kari-Hime" Hiashi said as he brought Naruto, Ookami, and Gabriel into the room leaving the dogs asleep

When Hikari brought Hinata into the room she was blushing furiously from what her mother had told her that she would be able to marry this smoking hot piece of flesh she had met today her inner pervert was running overdrive and she began to get a nosebleed Hanabi however just shook her head in shame at her sisters antics

"Naruto come with me we must go outside for this" Hiashi commanded

"Why" Naruto asked indignantly

"Go with him Youngling"

"What Ka-san when sis you get here" Naruto asked

"Just now actually" Kushina replied "Hello Hiashi"

"Hello Kushina-san" Hiashi replied "Would you mind getting your son outside so I may test him"

"it would be my pleasure Hiashi" Kushina said as she squealed happily at the prospect of her son getting married before she picked him up and threw him out the window "There you go Hiashi he will be ready for you outside" Hiashi just stared at her with wide eyes for throwing her son out of a five story window

"That was not very nice Ka-san" Naruto said with one arm hung over the windowsill before Kushina kicked his arm so hard it went through the wall

"STAY OUTSIDE UNTIL I TELL YOU YOUNGLING" Kushina yelled after him while Kyuubi laughed like a maniac loving Naruto's mother more and more with every passing second as Naruto landed making a small crater in the ground

"Just ignore her antics" Ookami said "It makes life a whole lot easier"

"O-Ok" was Hiashi's response as he acted like a normal human being and took the stairs

XxX

Outside

XxX

"Ok Naruto this is a strictly Taijutsu match use and weapon you wish and strike to kill if you wish to win" Hiashi explained Naruto was just happy he would get to fight someone new though he was confused as to why he was fighting Hinata's dad but Naruto being Naruto this was not hard to understand

"Ok" Naruto replied as he drew his katana and fighting axe but held them backwards to that he would strike with the blunt end of the blades when Hiashi saw this he gave and approving nod before drawing a kunai in his left hand

"BEGIN" Kushina yelled acting as a referee

Naruto and Hiashi began circling each other gauging each others' weakness and strengths

"He has the advantage of larger weapons and possible speed depending on if his actions with Sasuke were a fluke which I highly doubt but I have experience on my side" Hiashi thought

"RRRRAAAAUUUUUSSSS" Naruto screamed out as he charged Hiashi, Hiashi sidestepped and did a Juuken strike to Naruto's neck which made him sprawl out onto the ground but to Hiashi's amazement he began to get back up before saying "Thought you said this was a taijutsu match"

"I did but in real combat sometimes people don't follow the rules your match with Sasuke today for example" Hiashi replied trying to place a Juuken strike to Naruto's forehead but Naruto bent back causing Hiashi's hand to pass over him Naruto took this advantage noticing Hiashi's legs were apart and delivered a chakra infused kick to his balls knocking Hiashi to the ground "That was a cheap trick Naruto"

"In real combat there are no rules" Naruto said before he raised his axe and brought it down faster than all save Gabriel and Ookami could follow but he stopped just above Hiashi's throat displaying his excellent control and instead of beheading him as all thought he was going to do he slid the blade across his throat drawing a thin line of blood

"I accept your win" Hiashi said in amazement knowing that Hinata would be in good hands if this boy could defeat him

"congratulations youngling" Kushina squealed taking Naruto into one of her bone crushing hugs as Naruto barely managed to gasp out "Air….circulation….being….cut off" before he blacked out and was rescued by Ookami before any real damage was done

"Come Naruto" Ookami said as Gabriel and Kushina followed him back into the building leaving the Hyuuga's to themselves "we should leave them to their peace"

"Hai Sensei" Naruto replied as he followed his Sensei into the building

XxX

The Next day around eleven

XxX

"Naruto your Ka-san and I need to talk to you about something" Ookami said

"What is it Sensei" Naruto asked "And why so formal"

"Because we have an important matter to discuss with you youngling" Kushina replied "It's about some changes that might come over you in next year"

"What do you mean changes" Naruto asked

"Kyuubi has informed you of your dragon half correct" Ookami asked

"Hai but what does that have to do with anything she said it's dormant" Naruto replied

"It is dormant until your fifteenth birthday" Kushina said with urgency "It is a powerful force and may consume you if you let it you will see changes in your interests and tastes you will come to horde shiny things especially gold but eventually around the time of your birthday more Physical changes will happen for me I got covered in scales and blew fire whenever I spoke but you can come to control these urges as I have youngling"

"So I should change around the time of the Chunnin exams correct" Naruto asked

"Actually Naruto you will change during them" Ookami replied as Naruto began rubbing his temples trying to take all of this in

"I expect you will train me to control them Ka-San" Naruto asked

"Hai but also ways to use it as a weapon" Kushina replied "Like my strength that comes from my dragon but also others like the ability to fly and shoot fire"

"We also came here to tell you that after you get your new Sensei's that I must leave" Ookami said "When I am gone if you need anything Find Kibune or Kuromaru they are the only werewolves in this village for help concerning any other matters seek out Tsume, Toushou, or Hiashi oh and tomorrow Hiashi wishes to speak to you in his office"

"Now run along to the academy so that you may find out who your Sensei is" Kushina said as Naruto woke up Hamaru and Niramumaru and began to roof run towards the academy

"**Looks like I get the pleasure of showing the kit here how to pleasure a woman" **Kyuubi thought to herself "**I'll be sneaky about it HeHe show it to him when he is asleep that way when he faces a real situation he knows what to do but doesn't know how he knows"** Kyuubi began laughing maniacally at this point which made Naruto worry about what was going to happen to him in the next year

XxX

At the academy

XxX

"Ok everyone take your seats I will be telling you your Sensei's and teams" Iruka called "Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura will be paired with Kakashi Hatake" (Hey don't patronize me for this Ino and Sakura deserve such a stuck up brat like Sasuke plus it entertains me to watch two people try and kill each other for no apparent reason like Sakura and Ino do)

"Shikimaru, Choji, and Hanabi you will be paired with Asuma Sarutobi"

"Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba since we have an even number of students this year you four will be on a team with two Sensei's to make up for it you will be paired with Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Maharishi" when the class heard Anko was to be a Sensei they thanked Kami she wasn't theirs while everyone on Naruto's team shivered in fear except him who was asleep on the floor with Hamaru, Niramumaru, and Akimaru curled around him

XxX

Three hours and two Go games with Shino later

XxX

"Where are our Sensei's" Kiba asked impatiently

"You haven't noticed yet" Naruto asked nochalatly

"Noticed what" Kiba asked as a means of reply

"The two disturbances in the corner over there" Naruto said "Kurenai is a Genjutsu master after all" at these words a purple blur came shooting at Naruto's back which he ducked and shot his Chain-Spear at impaling it as it disappeared in a puff of smoke he then parried a kunai thrust to his leg with his bow staff before extending the scythe blade on it nicking whatever it was attacking him as it jumped away

"Kurenai" a voice whined "That little brat made me bleed"

"That's what you get for underestimating your opponent Anko you saw what he did to Sasuke yesterday" Kurenai said

"Yeah but he didn't have to cut me" Anko shot back before Naruto grabbed her arm and licked the wound he gave her

"Pardon moi Mademoiselle" Naruto said in a French accent "I was merely responding to a threat on my life you have tasty blood by the way"

"Wow this kids good" Anko thought

"Naruto pleas let go of Anko and meet us up on the roof all of you" Kurenai said surprising herself with the fact that she wished it was her arm Naruto was licking

"What if I don't wanna let him go" Anko asked

"To bad" Kurenai replied as she grabbed Anko's collar and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

"Race you Kiba" Naruto suggested

"Not if I get there first" Kiba said already running for the door Hinata and Shino shared a glance that told each other of their mutual surprise about their teachers before taking the stairs like normal people instead of running up the outside of the building like Naruto and Kiba were doing

XxX

On the roof

XxX

"Ok guys lets introduce ourselves and tell us a little bit about yourself" Kurenai said "I will start my name is Kurenai Yuhi I like Genjutsu and hanging out with my friends and I want to be the greatest Genjutsu master in the world"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi I like dango and blood and I hope to one day kill a certain Snake bastard"

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka I like dogs and fighting and hope to one day beat my sister and become head of our clan, that's Shino by the way he doesn't talk much but he likes bugs"

Shino just grunted at this

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga I like Sticky buns and" she blushed furiously here before touching her pointer fingers together and going into stalker mode "I hope to someday prove my worth to my father"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze I like playing with black fire playing the fiddle and guitar and designing weapons to test out my dream is to one day return my father's clan to it's former greatness as well as finding the other Berserkers" Naruto finished as he sharpened his fighting knives nonchalantly

"Naruto just how many weapons do you have on you" Anko asked

"Uuuuuhhhhh I'm not sure actually let me check" Naruto said as he began to pull various swords, axes, and spears out of his seals as well as a few modified versions of his chain-spear

"Naruto put those away" Kurenai commanded as she shook her head slowly and Tenten appeared out of thin air to drool over the multitude of weapons apparently being turned on by them

"Tenten go back to Gai" Anko said as she pushed Tenten off the building "What Kurenai was trying to say is that you four need to meet us at training ground sixteen tomorrow at seven and if you don't wish to hurl I suggest you not eat breakfast"

XxX

**A/N**: so there you go chapter ten is up after almost four months and 21,461 words laster here we are at the end of chapter ten I hope you guys like it from now on I will try and make my chapters at least fifteen pages but this also means it will take longer to write them and for those of you that were wondering when Hinata was going to make an appearance there you go also the girls who will be in the harem are as follows

Kyuubi

Hinata

Anko

Tenten

femHaku (Maybe)

that's all I have for now if you would like to see any other girls please tell me and I will put them in there depending on who they are also don't expect lemons from me or at least not a lot of them cause I absolutely suck at them so unless you write them and send them to me via email they won't be in here also please tell me what summons you want for naruto I am still having a hard time deciding also I listen to a lot of music when I am writing so I thought I would start telling you guys what I listen to so you can check it out too for this chapter it was

Killswitch Engage

Three days grace

Sailpin

Demon Hunter

Do As Infinity

Silverstein

The All-American Rejects

Hank Williams Jr.

The Charlie Daniels Band

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee


	7. The Kinsmens Call

**A/N: **so here we are chapter eleven we will go back to wave the birthplace of the UrufuKage and Banpai clans as well as the first place the Berserker was ever encountered in the elemental nations I couldn't possible throw some strange twist to this chapter that involves that could I Hmmm a good question guess you'll just have to read to find out MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

XxX

ANYONE YELLING

**Kyuubi speaking/thinking**

Anyone talking/thinking

_**Jutsu**_

XxX

"**Don't forget kit you have to see Hiashi-Sama later"** Kyuubi said

"I know Kyu-Chan I didn't forget I just want to see Ookami –Sensei before he leaves" Naruto replied as he neared the Inuzuka compound

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you" Kuromaru called when he saw Naruto trying to go inside

"Why uncle" Naruto replied

"The noise and the smell for one Tsume thought Ookami needed a send off he won't forget for a long time to come go out to the kennels and help Hana I'll send Ookami out that way when he finishes well that is IF he finishes" Kuromaru said with a chuckle as Ookami's name was screamed out from somewhere outside the house and loud moans could be heard Naruto decided that he should listen to Kuromaru and walked towards the kennels with Niramumaru and Hamaru at his side

"NIRAMUMARU" a voice yelled before Niramumaru was tackled by a large huskie like dog

"BLAZAMARU" Niramumaru yelled back as the two began to wrestle playfully

"I see Niramumaru has developed an addiction to sugar as well" Ashamaru said walking lazily towards Naruto "The world is coming to an end I swear the two of them together is gonna kill me"

"Don't be like that Ashamaru at least they are having fun albeit annoying fun" a third huskie like dog said as she walked up behind Ashamaru

"Hey Syngeamaru" Hamaru said bashfully

"**Aaawww the mutt's got a crush, how sickening" **Kyuubi said while making gagging noises

"Aren't dogs related to foxes" Naruto asked which got mumbled replies from Kyuubi and a grin from Naruto

"So what are you here for Naruto" Ashamaru asked

"Kuromaru said to come back here and help Hana with somethin I was trying to see Ookami but the noises scared me off" Naruto replied with a shiver

"I can here them all the way out here" Ashamaru replied "Well come on then I'll take you to Hana"

"Who are you taking to see me Ashamaru" a girl asked that Naruto presumed to be Hana they just stared at each other for a few minutes not sayin a word once their eyes met the dogs finally just stopped and stared at them wondering if anything was wrong with them

"It's you" Hana whispered reveling in his scent finally finding the identity of the boy she saw from the window

"It's you" Naruto whispered at almost the exact same time thinking the exact same thing Hana was he grabbed Hamaru and Niramumaru by the scruff of their necks and vanished in a swirl of leaves

"I need to speak with Ookami and but nnnoooo he's to busy fuckin Tsume oh hey Kyuuketsu should know what to do" Naruto said as he appeared in his room in a swirl of leaves with the two bewildered dogs before grabbing them by the scruff again and disappearing with a flash of red light

XxX

At the Banpai compound in hell

XxX

"Kyuuketsu-Sensei wake up wake up ppppllleeeeaaasssseeeee" Naruto yelled as he jumped onto the bed that Kyuuketsu used

"What is it Naruto you know I sleep during the day" Kyuuketsu replied groggily

"Can I talk to you Sensei" Naruto asked as his dogs began running around and sniffing everything in sight

Kyuuketsu saw the completely serious face that Naruto had and wondered what was wrong "What is it Naruto" he asked

"Well I met this girl" at these words Kyuuketsu groaned inwardly knowing this would take a while "And I had caught her scent before but never seen her until now but when I saw here I was frozen like when Muramasa uses that jutsu that chains you to stuff I and couldn't speak and I panicked and I'm really confused" Naruto finished

"The boy who can take on almost every living thing in heaven and hell is scared of a girl… well I guess we all have our weaknesses" Kyuuketsu thought he said "Why did you not go to Ookami"

"He was to busy getting laid" Naruto replied which made Kyuuketsu bust out laughing at the thought of his comrade having sex for the first time In over fifteen years when he was finally done he asked "Naruto I have never seen you act as such around a woman what is different about this one"

"I'm not sure Sensei" Naruto replied

"Well describe her for me" Kyuuketsu said

"Confident yet confined, very beautiful, kind, she smells…safe I can't really describe it Sensei it's like her scent is a drug" Naruto replied straining for words

"HeHe I was wondering how long it would take for him to find a mate" Kyuuketsu thought "It's you werewolf side coming to a head you see werewolves mate for life and your instincts are trying to make sure you make the right choice but also you are just a normal teenager even if you have never had the chance to act like one and that's your hormones coming into effect but ultimately weather you realize it or not you are scared you're going to get hurt" Kyuuketsu finished

"Thank you Sensei" Naruto said as he grabbed his dogs and disappeared

"teenagers" Kyuuketsu said before going back to sleep

XxX

Inuzuka compound

XxX

"Ashamaru what are you three chuckling about" Hana asked forcefully as Naruto reappeared in a burst of red light before he ran up to Hana kissed her and disappeared in another burst of red light leaving a very confused Hana who was sprawled out on the ground red as a lobster from her full body blush which made the dogs laugh so hard they blacked out from air loss

XxX

Heaven, Gabriel's forge

XxX

"GABRIEL-SENSEI" Naruto screamed

"I WILL SAVE YOU MY APRENTICE" Gabriel screamed back going into his motherly protector mode

"Can I hide out in the forge for a while" Naruto asked in a small voice "And could we talk for a minute"

"What is it Naruto" Gabriel asked with concern as he sheathed his claymore

"Can I talk to you about a girl" Naruto asked as he sat down on the hearthstones of the forge

"Oh Kami not again" Gabriel thought "I need to find Hikari"

"let me go out on a limb here youngling you found a girl you are entranced with you kissed her and then disappeared because you are afraid to face her" A womans voice said

"KUSHINA-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Gabriel yelled in surprise as black vertical lines began to creep down his face and his forehead became black (that's the best description I got sorry) from the surprise which made Naruto fall into the forge because he was laughing so hard which made Gabriel black out from the concern for his student

"Naruto get out of the fire I know it's nothing compared to what you're used to but it could still hurt you potentially" Kushina said with a motherly tone as she grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck and lifted him out of the forge still laughing before putting him on the ground and wiping the foam off of Gabriel's mouth before she kicked him in the balls which woke him up "And to answer Gabriel's question I followed you Naruto to the Inuzuka compound because I expected something of this nature you father did the same thing to me when we first met" She finished with a chuckle as her lost mates memory brought a tear to her eye

"Naruto…you're mother…is better equipped to handle this I leave you in her care" Gabriel gasped out as he crawled to his bed beside the forge and began to lightly message his balls while he muttered about dragons and violence and the improperness of it all

"Gabriel is right son come on I know a place in Konoha we can talk" Kushina said before grabbing Naruto who was still gasping for breath and disappearing in a burst of pinkish light

XxX

Konoha, Hokage monument, Yodaime's head

XxX

"Hey mom (I'm tired of using the whole Ka-san thing well to be honest I'm just bein lazy)" Naruto asked "If Dad's pelt was black how come he has blond hair I just now realized that"

"Because son he wanted to hide his identity from everyone so he changed his hair color" Kushina said as she began leading Naruto towards the cliff face at the back of his her mate's head "Naruto look at the cliff face and tell me what you see"

"Uuuummm rocks" Naruto replied hoping he had the right answer

"WRONG" Kushina replied as she slapped the back of Naruto's head causing him to fall on his face "Look RIGHT THERE" Kushina commanded pointing to a small crack running ten feet from the top of Minato's head it looked like any of the other hundred thousand cracks that he could see in the cliff face before him

"What's so different about this crack from all the other ones" Naruto asked voicing his question

"This is why" Kushina replied as she smacked Naruto again for not noticing before taking the index finger of her right hand and clawed out her clan seal on the palm of her left hand before slamming her palm three feet to the left of the crack around eye level

When she did this a red liquid that seemed to be blood slowly outlining a a rectangle with the crack in the middle when the liquid that naruto confirmed to be blood completed the rectangle the two halves of it swung inward showing a hallway that went back a few feet before darkness ruined any hope of seeing what lay beyond the threshold Kushina strode in confidently the musky dust smell told her that no one had disturbed this place since she and her Mate-now-gone had last been here

"Naruto welcome to what your Sire and I called our den it was our home away from home and suited our animalistic sides a heck of a lot more that our home here in the village it has a bathroom to your right two bedrooms in front of you and a training room to your left with a library beyond that there is a small kitchenette in the main room here as well as a cast iron stove and various fur piles for seating" Kushina explained as she gestured in the dark

"Mom I can't see" Naruto said

"Remind me what did Hatch-mate-Iskerdanas gave you a few weeks ago" Kushina asked

"The hunters sight" Naruto replied slapping his forehead after he said the words realizing his stupidity he felt a rush of air over his head which he grabbed at as he switched on the Hunters sight seeing a raven that gasped out "Ba-kka, Ba-kka" before Naruto threw it out the doorway

"Just like your father" Kushina muttered " feel free to visit this place at any time you wish you may live here if you wish but I suggest you don't do it forever least this place be found let me show you how to open it first you must dig out either my clan seal or your fathers into your left hand then slam your palm into the crack outside and the doors will open they automatically reseal so you do not need to worry about thieves or burglars, now tell me about this girl you saw"

"Well she was a little taller than me and she is an Inuzuka with long brownish black hair a C cup and legs that reach to heaven" Naruto finished his mother raising an eyebrow at her son's description

"At least he chose a good looking one" She thought "And she's an Inuzuka as well"

"Naruto there are a few things I need to explain to you about women" Kushina said "First since this village thinks you are the last of your clan which although not completely true does have it's roots in truth my clan is flourishing but your fathers…well not so much the UrufuKage numbers have dwindled greatly since the time of their enslavement so you will need to take more than one mate which is not uncommon in my clan so I approve second be careful who you choose as your mate, dragons as well as werewolves mate for life so if you choose a woman who loves you for your name or your money you are screwed and third don't get an STD and if you do I'll laugh my ass off "

"But what am I going to do about Hana mom and that you for your concern" Naruto asked with a whine as he lit a fire in the stove giving a little light to the room

"So that's her name well first I recommend talking to her brother about her get to know her no doubt Tsume will try and throw you two into awkward situations if she is the same person I remember so don't worry about that just be yourself and if she can't accept you as you then don't be with her also check out the library it has some interesting jutsu in it and more dirt on everyone in this village than you can shake a stick at that was one of my pastimes I got dirt on people for you father"

"What's dads clan seal" Naruto asked

"A wolf missing a leg howling at a full moon with four stars pointing out the compass directions surrounding it" Kushina replied drawing the mark into the dirt floor for Naruto to study "There are a few seals around here that your father wouldn't tell me about only you can open them claw his clan seal into your palm like I showed you and slam it into the seals that will open them" Kushina finished "I must leave now youngling my father grows impatient he does not know of your existence yet I will bring him for the Chunnin exams until then I can only come once a month instead of once a week, Ookami wanted me to give your these because he tied up at the moment" She said taking a package wrapped in deerskin out of her ample cleavage her tone making Naruto think Ookami was literally tied up he knew Ookami was secretly a masochist which Naruto though made him all the deadlier how can you fight someone who enjoys the blows you deal to him

"Do you have to store everything between your breasts mom it's scaring me mentally you don't want to fuck up your child's head do you" Naruto asked playfully

"As a matter of fact youngling I do, I have seals on the inside of both my breasts to store things in now unwrap that package and follow me" Kushina commanded as she walked into the training room

Naruto unwrapped the package to reveal an object that reminded him of Kami's crossbows but without the strings and a scroll addressed to him he held the objects in bewilderment before walk into the training room he was amazed by it's size it was sixty feet by thirty feet with Tatami mats for flooring and a bunch of dummies in a corner there was a chin up bar to his right and a climbing rope in the center of the room that led to the thirty foot tall ceiling

"Naruto come here" Kushina commanded as she pulled a few dummies out of the corner and into the center of the room "Hand me the Cwellan"

Naruto did as he was told aghast that he had held the very weapon the brother had in his fight against Shinigami

"Let me show you how to work it" Kushina said gesturing to a small button at the bottom of what Naruto assumed to be the hand grip "When you push the button this tray pops out" Kushina pushed the button and a hollow cylinder with a slit at the top and at the bottom "It fires these discs just like you throw kunai or shurikan but it is a lot easier" she pulled a bag full of 2 inch in diameter discs that were both metal and wood out of her cleavage and handed them to Naruto "You insert the discs into the chamber like so" She pushed a metal disc into the slit at the bottom of the cylinder "Then you push the chamber back into the handgrip like so" she pushed the cylinder back into the hand grip before placing her finger on the trigger "Aim at your target using the bump at the end of the barrel place that bump exactly where you want the disc to go when you are ready to fire pull the trigger and whatever you aim at should be dead" Kushina finished before aiming at a training dummy and pulling the trigger causing the disc to plug a hole into the forehead of the dummy and imbedding itself into the wall behind it "You try" she commanded

Naruto inserted a disc into the chamber before placing it back into the handgrip and pulling the trigger causing the wooden disc to hit the dummy's crotch and explode

"The wooden ones have a small explosive seal on the bottom so be careful how you handle them" Kushina explained "The metal ones just cut though I am sure you will find new ways to use this weapon now one cylinder holds thirty discs and you have sixty well fifty nine now but here is an extra cylinder I suggest you keep It fully loaded so that when you run out of the first one you slip it in and go, I must leav now my son I am sorry to have to go this soon" Kushina said before disappearing in a burst of white hot fire surprisingly not scorching the ground at all

"look at my new weapon Kyuu-chan" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he began shooting random dummies around him

"**I would rather see the weapon in your pants" **Kyuubi thought **"But I am happy for him…I think our first lesson in love should start right about now"**

"So Kyuubi what do you think" Naruto asked like a kid in a candy shop for the first time

"**You did great Naruto but I wanna show you something now" **Kyuubi replied

"What is it" Naruto asked

"**You'll have to summon me to find out kit" **Kyuubi replied as Naruto began to form the necessary handsigns when Kyuubi appeared in front of him she was stark naked which gave Naruto a nosebleed but he was starting to get used to her trying to freak him out he did notice that his pants were getting tighter though

"**This is how you give a real kiss Naru-Kun"** Kyuubi said with lust as she took Naruto into a hug and kissed him with all she had putting her entire being into the kiss and rubbing his Neck and back with her tails which were slowly enveloping them both when she tried to gain entrance to Naruto's mouth he willingly gave it before fighter her tongue with his own she won obviously a few thousand years of practice giving her an obvious edge "**Getting excited are we"** Kyuubi asked as she started to grind her hips into his

"You tease Kyuu-chan" Naruto managed to gasp out the pleasure he was experiencing had started to make him lose control of himself

"**I'm good at It ain't I" **Kyuubi replied before disappearing back into Naruto's mindscape

Naruto growled in frustration at what Kyuubi had done before she sent him an image of her sucking her nipples and fingering herself which caused him to black out

"**I still got it"** Kyuubi thought as she finished herself off

XxX

With Anko and Kurenai

XxX

"Anko why did you choose training ground sixteen" Kurenai asked "That's an ANBU training ground"

"You saw what that kid Naruto did to me he actually landed a blow on me do you have any idea how many people have done that in the last year" Anko replied "I just want to see exactly how skilled these four are is all plus I want to see what Shino can do since no one to date has ever catalogued all the Aburame abilities"

"If any of them are killed" Kurenai let the threat hang in the air

"Don't worry you old prude I won't get wasted before their test" Anko replied before muttering "Much" with an evil grin

XxX

Back with Naruto

XxX

"Wonder where those seals mom said dad left me are" Naruto thought out loud wondering if Kyuubi would ever stop sending him images of her doing unspeakable and extremely sexy things to herself not that he minded but it was getting really distracting and was starting to make him horny "no time like the present" he thought as he began going through what he was starting to call his den he found the first seal behind the training dummies in the training room by accident he threw all the dummies at random across the room and a small opening appeared in the rock wall behind them

When he examined it further he realized it was just big enough to fit a hand through and it had his father's clan seal in it so he clawed the seal out onto his palm and slammed it onto the seal in the wall when he did so a scroll fell from the top of the hole onto his hand when he read it all it said was  
_left bedroom, third weapon down_

Naruto wondered what the not was talking about until he walked into the bedroom and saw a weapons rack on the far wall the third weapon down was a large windmill shuriken that was folded up he saw that the blade was pointing to the bedpost of the king sized bed in the room and upon his examination of said bedpost he realized there was a latch that allowed the post to be pulled like a lever and when he pulled said post the hole back wall slowly slid downwards into a recession in the floor that revealed a new room ten feet by ten feet with his father's clan seal marked in dried blood covering most of the wall farthest from him he repeated the palm slamming process on this seal and wondered why nothing happened till he turned around and realized that he had no freaking idea where he was till he looked down and saw that he was standing atop a mountain that was so tall it rose above the clouds he wondered why in the world he was there and drew his knives preparing for a fight he turned around and saw a cave opening with smoke coming out of it

his curiosity eventually got the better of him and he slowly mad his way inside after he activated the hunters sight finding that there was a single male inside, as he was crossing the threshold a male voice called from the cave "I was wondering when you would enter my humble abode"

"Who are you and what do you want with me" Naruto snarled out

"My name is unimportant" the man said as he came into view "Soshi-Soshikiba is it really you" a look of complete surprise coming over the man who looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties with brown hair that was beginning to gray he was wearing a cowboy hat a white western cut button down shirt jeans and cowboy boots his most peculiar feature to Naruto was that his eyes were different colors one was a deep blood red and the other a perfect blue like the sky on a calm day both sides of his face mirrored his eyes the side with the red eye seemed angry and was frowning and the side with the blue eye seemed happy and jubilant and was smiling

"How do you know my father" Naruto demanded his voice getting more animalistic and he drew the Cwellan with his right hand and aiming it at the man

"Of course…or course I watched my son die by Shinigami's hands myself there is no way he could have survived…And you carry the Cwellan as well what and interesting young man you are I take it you are Naruto" the man asked "That must mean you are my replacement you are the new Mercenary of the gods correct"

"How do you know of my father and of that title" Naruto commanded again taking a step forward and pressing the Cwellan to the man's head and his knife to his throat

"Not that it's any of your business young one" the man said before reversing Naruto's grip so that he was pointing the Cwellan at himself and had his knife at his own throat with the man behind him "But I was the last lapdog of the gods and Soshikiba YOUR father is MY son" the old man finished sadly walking back towards the fire and stirring whatever was in the pot hanging above it

"You're my-my grandfather" Naruto asked bewildered

"Now your catching on young one come draw a seat near the fire and share my modest meal" the old man said Naruto put away his weapons and did as he was asked "you may call me Okiji I have forgotten my own name and took that as my own though I have no idea what it means"

The man that had just introduced himself Okiji took two bowls off an alcove behind him and poured the soup like mixture into them both "It's got mountain goat and jasmine leaves in it, it won't kill you" Okiji said as he took a sip showing Naruto it wasn't poisoned "Now how did you find yourself here I have done my best to hide myself from the world and would like to know how you found me"

"My mother showed me her and my father's den before giving it to me and told me that there were blood seals I could open that my father had left for me the last one I opened teleported me here" Naruto answered honestly

"So Kushina is still alive hhmm Reminds me of her father she does headstrong and arrogant" Okiji replied somberly taking another sip of his soup "Just like my son to put a transport seal here without my knowledge knowing you would find your way here eventually and I know why he did it too"

"Why did he do it grandfather" Naruto asked

"He wanted me to guide you through your tasks as the Mercenary of the gods and to show you how to control the Berserkergang amoung other things" Okiji replied barely above a whisper till his voice rose "DAMN HIM He knows why I locked myself away here in the most remote place I could find…but Kami bless his name he wanted to be a good son and show me my grandchild"

"Why did you lock yourself away here granddad" Naruto asked half wondering if the man standing before him was insane or not from his solitude

"Your grandmother was killed before my eyes…it was my last contract and she wanted to go along as a way of celebration…I could never refuse her she knew that…but that bastard killed her…his death brought nothing to me save a fistful of blood and brains when she died I gave up I had no other reason to live so I returned here and buried her here this was our favorite spot you know Kami granted it to us so that we could be alone not even she can see or here what we do inside this place…we were so happy" Okiji finished somberly not trying to hide the tears in his eyes

"What was your last contract grandfather" Naruto asked not seeing this old man but instead an older version of himself he was greatly mystified and slightly scared by the man that could take him by surprise

"to kill a family that went by the name Uchiha this was a hundred years ago mind you I killed all of their clan but their leader Madara was to powerful I underestimated him he had found a way to control the nine great spirits and used them against me I finally killed him and subdued a few of the Bjuu but he had already taken my mate's life when he died the spirits left Madara's control over them gone" Okiji replied sadly the memories returning to him "Why am I telling you any of this it doesn't matter now anyway"

"Kyuubi outside now" Naruto commanded no question in his voice as he preformed the hand seals to summon her when she poofed on the other side of the fire Okiji smelled her scent and instantly transformed into a nine foot tall werewolf with claws the size of Naruto's knives and teeth that looked sharper than Hamaru's

"You dare come and mock me cursed spirit in my home my last refuge" Okiji growled preparing to leap at her

"Grandfather sit DOWN" Naruto commanded "This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and SHE was sealed inside me after my birth SHE was the first person to actually care for me so you will SIT and the three of us are going to talk" the forcefulness of his voice bewildering Okiji and causing him to sit on his haunches like a dog "Now Kyuu-chan is what my grandfather says true about the death of his mate"

"Hai Naru-kun save one part" Kyuubi replied sadly "We had no control over our actions and after the death of Madara we were flung to the far reaches of earth from whence we came we were going to stay and allow you to do with us as you wished…we knew you were the Mercinary of the gods but we had no control we were forced to be tools we could not fight back… we were all punished each in our own way for our actions that day I had my entire clan killed right under my nose the rest each had what they loved taken from them as I and you did…I know that does not atone for our actions that day but I give you my word as the greatest of the spirits that it is the truth"

"A spirit cannot break their word" Okiji thought "To do so means instant death for them…she is telling the truth…yet I do not know if I can bring myself to forgive her…Do I want to" he began to speak "I do not know if I can bring myself to forgive you but I do understand you I will hold judgment for now and will allow you to keep your life for the sake of my grandson" Okiji transformed back into his human form as Kyuubi bowed so low her forehead touched the ground before she poofed back into Naruto's mind

"You withhold judgment" Naruto asked

"It is part of the spirits way of atoning for their crimes they offer their lives in return for the wrongs they have committed, I must say finding out she was sealed inside you came as quite a shock who did that" Okiji replied

"Shinigami" was all Naruto replied after a few minutes of silence Naruto asked "Grandfather would you mind if I returned at a later time, I was in the middle of my first contract when I was teleported here"

"By all means my boy please and bring your mother next time if you can I understand musn't keep Kami waiting and all…your father was right I do miss contact with the outside world and If you need help with anything please don't hesitate to drop by it's not like I have much else to do around here…Do you have any word of Kuromaru, Ookami, or Kibune I have often wondered what happened to my brother and nephews after my leave" Okiji asked

"You said no one can hear what is said here not Shinigami not Kami not anyone" Naruto asked

"Hai why young one" Okiji asked back

"Because Kuromaru ran away from hell by staging his death and took Kibune with him Ookami is my Sensei and god-father and is now in Shinigami's personal guard" Naruto replied

"HeHe I bet Ookami is still Best friends with Kyuuketsu too he was one bloodsucker I could stand, Kuromaru was always hollerin bout how he was gonna run away guess he finally found the stones for it" Okiji replied with a chuckle

"Grandfather…would you mind terribly if I brought them here" Naruto asked tentatively

"You would do that for an old codger like me" Okiji asked thinking about the prospects of seeing his brother and nephews again "Pleas by all means bring them" He finally replied after much thought

"thanks grandfather I will" Naruto replied before hugging his grandfather and whispering "I always wished for family" before rushing towards the transport seal

XxX

Inuzuka compound

XxX

"KUROMARU,KUROMARU COME HERE COME HERE" Naruto screamed as he ran full tilt towards the sleeping werewolf

"What is so important that you had to wake me from my nap" Kuromaru asked sleepily

"Is Ookami finished with Tsume yet" Naruto asked "and do you know where Kibune is"

"Yes to both now why do you look like you just got three years worth of birthday presents" Kuromaru asked

"I'll explain in a minute trust me it will be worth the wait go get Kibune I'll get Ookami meet me on top of the Yodaime's head in five minutes" Naruto called before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Kids peaked my intrest" Kuromaru thought before trotting off towards ANBU headquarters

XxX

Five minutes later, Yodaime's head

XxX

"Naruto what is so important that you had to drag us all up here" Ookami asked

"You'll see in a sec just hold on" He replied opening the door into the den and dragging the three of them to the transport seal "Ookami, Kibune grab my shoulders and hold on" Naruto commanded as he grabbed Kuromaru's ear and slamming his palm into the seal

Xxx

Okiji's cave

XxX

"OKIJI, OKIJI LOOK WHO I BROUGHT" Naruto screamed as he ran into the cave and dragged the man out

"Brother" Kuromaru gasped in wonder

"Told you it was worth it" Naruto replied "to get back just claw dads clan seal into your palm and slam it into the seal I'll leave you guys to catch up shut the doors to my den on your way out"

XxX

Back in Konoha, Hiashi's office

XxX

"Wonder when Naruto will stop by" Hiashi thought to himself as said blond crashed through his window

"Sorry about the window Hiashi-Sama" Naruto said sheepishly

"It's ok I didn't want to keep the air conditioning inside anyway thought I would air condition the outdoors too" Hiashi replied "FRIGGIN SIXTH WINDOW I'VE REPLACED THIS WEEK" He screamed in his mind

"So what did you want to see me about" Naruto asked

" About Hinata" Hiashi replied "you are familiar of the concept of settling disputes and creating alliances through marriage correct"

"Yes why" Naruto wondered out loud

"Because you are now betrothed to Hinata" Hiashi replied matter of factly "Ookami said it was fine and so did Hikari so guess what you got a future wife" his face suddenly turned evil and caught fire "If you harm my daughter Shinigami himself won't be able to save you"

"Ha-Hai Hiashi-Sama" Naruto replied

"That is all Naruto you may leave now" Hiashi said completely calm again which creeped Naruto out all the more before he crashed out the other window in Hiashi's office

"AAAAGGGGHHHH NOT ANOTHER WINDOW" Hiashi screamed losing composure momentarily as Naruto's laughter could be heard miles away

"**What now Kit**" Kyuubi asked

"I'm not sure actually guess I'll go home and sleep it's getting late" Naruto replied as he headed for his apartment wondering how this whole betrothal thing was going to screw with his life as he was falling asleep with his dogs at his side he suddenly jumped out of bed which startled them

"If grand dad killed off the Uchiha how is it that their demise was only recorded as ten years ago" Naruto wondered out loud "Hamaru Niramumaru come on I need to go talk to someone"

The dogs grumbled about their nap being disturbed and Niramumaru was going through withdrawls on account of Naruto hiding all the sugar in the building

"Where are we going Naruto" Hamaru asked

"To see my grandfather" Naruto replied as they neared the den "This is my den you guys are welcome here at any time "Just gotta figure out how you guys will be able to get in"

"Like this" Hamaru said calmly as he pushed aside a small slab of rock revealing a doggy door

"How did you…you know what I don't wanna know" Naruto said bewildered as he face palmed "Wonder what time it is at grandad's place it's almost midnight here

XxX

At Okiji's cave

XxX

"Grandfather Are you here" Naruto called as he entered the cave he saw Ookami, Kuromaru, Kibune, and Okiji all piled on top of each other in their wolf forms "Just like a wolf pack" Naruto thought before gently waking Okiji "Did you enjoy seeing your relatives again Granfather" Naruto asked

"I did thank you" Okiji replied "Now why did you wake me from my sleep"

"I need to ask you a question about the Uchiha" Naruto replied calmly which made Okiji's strange eyes get very big

"What about them young one" Okiji asked

"You say you killed them all over a hundred years ago but if that's true how come their demise was only recorded as ten years ago" Naruto asked in confusion

"They still live" Okiji asked in surprise "This cannot be I watched them all bleed by mine own hands"

"There is one who just became a Gennin like I did" Naruto replied as confused as his grandfather was

"What was his name child" Kuromaru asked

"Sasuke Uchiha his mother was named Mikoto his brother Itachi and his father Fugaku" Naruto replied anticipating them wanting to know the rest of his immediate family

"Fugaku" Okiji swore "I should have know"

"You know him Brother" Kuromaru asked

"Aye he was my companion back when I was merc we were the best of friends until we parted ways over my mate" Okiji replied "he was Madara's son though I had no knowledge of this till long after my days as the merc … looks like he revived the clan"

"Nnnoooottt exactally brother" Kuromaru cut in "Granted he did revive it and it was thriving but his son slaughtered the entire clan save his little brother"

At these words Okiji busted out laughing tears came to his eyes as he rolled along the floor waking Kibune and Ookami up "So the blood curse has been reactivated this is PRICELESS" Okiji exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes which seemed to agree for once that this was hilarious

"What are you talking about uncle" Kibune asked wiping the sleep from his eyes

"The blood curse is a curse placed upon the Uchiha family the only reason I know of it is because Fugaku told me of it in laymens terms the blood curse is like a disease that shows itself in a random firstborn child of the Uchiha house the last holder of this curse was Madara himself what it does is mentally age the baby until the hit about five or six so picture this you have a six year old with the ability to copy jutsu AND has the brain capacity, fighting prowess, and maturity level of a twenty year old the real kicker to this is it makes the victim very headstrong and power hungry forcing them to test themselves upon whatever they deem the strongest in most cases such as this the rest of the Uchiha clan some of the Uchiha have been able to control it but they were few and far between but the one's that could like Madara were on the level of a mid class angel and therefore VERY dangerous" Okiji took a pause to laugh and catch his breath before continuing "He most likely spared this Sasuke fellow in a last act of remorse hoping to be killed by him later on in life so if that was ten years ago hhhmmm I'd say he's about twenty or so he sounds just like Madara makes me wonder anyway he probably joined the most elite fighting group he could find in an effort to find a worthy opponent to fight and hopefully kill him the effects of the blood curse won't allow him to kill himself"

"It does explain some things" Kuromaru said "Who placed the curse in the first place"

"From what Fugaku said none other than the nine spirits themselves the Uchiha got cocky and tried to kill them all one by one and took out one I think so one of the spirits thought it would be funny if the legendary Uchiha arrogance was it's demise hence the blood curse was created making the Uchiha kill themselves over and over I do wonder though if Fugaku told the new generation of this curse and if he did I bet Itachi is trying to find a way to end it" Okiji finished

"That is a pretty funny way of killing a family" Naruto said with a chuckle

"**It was even funnier when coyote thought of it we got to watch the Uchiha kill themselves from the inside then build themselves back up and watch the cycle repeat for the last five hundred years" **Kyuubi said as she was laughing her ass off

Somewhere in the Elemental Nations said coyote and Uchiha simultaneously sneezed each wondering who was talking about them and in Itachi's case if she was hot

"Naruto and this goes for the rest of you if you ever chance upon Itachi DON'T and I mean DO NOT look him in the eyes at any cost" Okiji commanded

"Why" Ookami and Kibune asked simultaneously

"He has a version of the Sharingan the Uchiha bloodline that puts you through your worst fears for three days even though it only takes three seconds in the outside world those who posses the blood curse are masters at tampering with the mind and I have the stones to admit I was foolish enough to stare Madara strait in the eyes trust me it's not something you want to go through" Okiji finished visibly shivering from the memories "What is that smell by the way did you bring some sort of dog with you Naruto"

"Hai in fact two of them" Naruto replied "Hamaru Niramumaru what are yall standin out in the cold for get in here" he called as the two dogs slowly walked inside the cave their tails between their legs "What'r yall so scared of"

"Him" Hamaru responded pointing his nose at Okiji "This is his den and we cannot enter without being punished"

"What are they talking about grandfather" Naruto asked

"They are part wolf correct ugh I thought I was through with this when I left civilization they smell my musk and realize that Myself and Kuromaru are brothers and that we are the most powerful beings they have ever come in contact with and I have marked this place as my own wolf law states that you cannot trespass without fear of attack they simply do not wish to die have no fear if you are friends with my grandson I shall not harm you" Okiji told the two offering them some leftover stew to show them he wouldn't harm them

"Thank you elder" Niramumaru said reverently before taking a few bites and hiding behind Naruto as did Hamaru

"Sorry for disturbing you Grandfather but I must be off like I said I have a contract and goodbye Ookami-Sensei hope you can come back soon" Naruto said before walking towards the transport seal with his dogs in tow before going to sleep in the den to tired to go to his apartment

XxX

Next day training ground sixteen

XxX

"Allright you brats it's time for your initiation yesterday was just a trail run today is the real test to see if you pass or fail" Anko said with a sadistic grin "All you must do is find Kurenai and myself" she then disappeared with a poof

"Shadow clone shoulda know" Naruto muttered "So where are we supposed to find them at the bottom of the lake" he stared over the training ground seeing only a large lake with a small beach on the east side and a marsh like area to the north "hunter's sight" he muttered his whole field of vision filling with color

"That is no damn ordinary lake" Naruto exclaimed as he sniffed the air "Hey Hinata could you use your Byakugan to look at the lake"

"Sure Naruto-kun" Hinata said making Shino and Kiba wonder where the kun came from as Hinata gasped

"It's a giant snake isn't it" Naruto asked

"H-Hai" Hinata managed to reply

"Great just what I wanted to do this morning walk around in the bowels of a giant snake" Naruto said "Hey Shino could you have some of you bugs look for the mouth I think it's in the marsh area to the north"

"To find the beginning one must first find the end" Shino said as a means of reply

"OF COURSE" Naruto exclaimed "Anko would be closest to the tail because it's the farthest from the mouth come on I know where the tail is" Naruto began to run towards the beach without waiting to see if his team was following or not

As they neared the beach a tree came into view that seemed out of place Akimaru began to bark wildly as they neared it before Hamaru and Niramumaru slashed it in two showing how sharp their claws were and revealing that the tree was actually the tail a testament to the size of the snake

"Well we ain't gonna find her waitin up here" Naruto said before jumping down in to hole that was the snake

"Come on Hinata" Kiba said before grabbin her hand and jumping after Naruto Hinata's screams on how gross this was having no effect

Shino just shook his head before following as soon as he entered the "Tail" reappeared almost as if it had never been harmed at all

"This is not a snake" Kiba said as they looked around the huge cavern before them

"So that's why I thought this place was alive" Naruto thought seeing how every inch of rock was covered in some sort of plant "But why would it show red if they are plants"

Naruto's question was soon answered when the "Plants" jumped off the walls and began screeching and flying towards the young group making Hinata scream in terror at the thousands of bats coming at them

"Shit" was all Naruto got out before he pulled out his scythe and began slicing left and right

Shino was using his bugs like giant pikes shooting one out of an arm impaling hundreds of bats with each thrust not even needing to aim for the shear amount of the creatures

Kiba threw Akimaru a soldier pill and did the four legs technique before spinning like a top and bouncing off the walls the fang over fang making him into a human pinball of sorts as Akimaru mirrored his actions

Hamaru and Niramumaru began to eat the bats two and three at a time happy with having full bellies before they began to start slashing with their claws

And Hinata just curled up in a ball and cryed bats turning out to be one of her biggest fears

After a few hours of this with no end in sight Naruto said "FUCK THIS" before screaming "_**Kazebuki Yobidasu"**_

Hinata caught sight of Naruto after all this time she saw him swinging his arms and with every swing he killed about a thousand of the blasted things but what she didn't know was that he had connected a broadsword of air to both his hands that was a hundred feet long and weighed nothing in a matter of a few more minutes they had finally killed the last of the bats revealing that they were standing on a rug of bats that was fifteen feet tall and covered the entire cavern floor that Naruto estimated to be fifty feet by a hundred feet

"I wish to harm our Sensei's" Shino said

"Get in line" Kiba growled

"Are they gone like really gone" Hinata asked with fear right before Hamaru jumped over her head and ate a bat that was about to land on her

"They are now" Naruto said

"Good…I HATE bats" Hinata said in reply "Can we please find Anko and Kurenai now so we can get out of this place"

"Shino Can you have your bugs check out the cave system while the dogs track their scent" Naruto asked getting a grunt in reply from Shino a horde of bugs flying past his head a testament to Shino's aggravation that he had sent so many

"Akimaru has the scent" Kiba called as he ran off following his small dog not waiting for his teammates

XxX

Three hours later

XxX

"DAMNIT" Naruto swore as he saw the mountains of bats come into view "We wound up back here AGAIN"

"To finish a puzzle one must first have all the pieces" Shino said

"That gives me an idea" Naruto said "When I say so everyone do the Genjutsu release at the exact same time at full power"

His teammates wondering what was going on did as he asked and when they released they were standing at the lakeside wondering what was going on Naruto was the first to understand he pulled out his twin headed axe he reverently called Ageless Fury and ran at a tree standing fifty feet to their left before taking a swipe at it cleaving it in two before it disappeared "Reveal yourself lest you lose a limb or your life it would not be the first time I have killed" Naruto said in a completely cold voice devoid of emotion as he turned the backswing of the axe into another attack stringing together more and more blows until he began to see blood on the blade

"ENOUGH" Kurenai's voice yelled as she and Anko appeared before Naruto he saw that Anko was the one he caught with the axe

"Gomen for the bloodloss Anko-Sensei I knew of no other way to get you to reveal yourself" Naruto said

"You did what you had to and I am glad you were striking to kill or else you would not have found us" Anko replied "How did you find us"

"Secret" Naruto replied "Next time you want to know something don't place me in a Genjutsu for half a day "

"You pass" Kurenai said tiredly the strain from the Genjutsu taking it's toll on her "Your first official assignment will start tomorrow please be at the Hokage tower at dawn now go get some rest you earned it"

XxX

A month later, Hokage tower

XxX

"I swear Sensei if we get one more damn D rank mission I'm gonna kill something I don't know who it will be but I will and if I have to see that damn cat one more time I'm gonna let Hamaru eat her" Naruto said the disgust and rage evident in his voice his teammates feeling much the same

"Very well then young one I will see what I can do" Ookami said poofing behind Naruto as he began to walk towards the Hokage's office

"YAY Ookami-Sensei is here" Naruto yelled taking him into a bear hug before allowing him to go to the Hokage's office

"Who is that Naruto" Kurenai asked Naruto's enhanced senses picking up a trace of lust in her voice

"He is my god-father and my Sensei before I came to Konoha" Naruto replied as Ookami came back out of the office Hokage in tow

"I have agreed to allow you a C rank mission" Sarutobi said smiling at the cheers Anko and the kids gave as Kurenai held her head in her hand shaking it slowly and muttering about being punished for something "On ONE condition you must take Ookami with you"

"DONE" Anko and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously

"What's the mission" Naruto asked

"You will be escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna back to his home in wave country" the Hokage replied as a man in his late forties that smelled strongly of Sake walked into the lobby

"Your givin me a bunch of kids and their teachers as my escorts" the man that Naruto presumed to be Tazuna asked with a Sake smelling burp

"Let me ask you a question" Ookami said "Have you ever been to or heard of the wolf isles of the east coast of your home"

"How do you know about that place" Tazuna asked now totally sober

"So you have heard of it good myself and the blonde over there are part of that places clan the boy with the dog on his head is part of a branch of the clan as well the other four are more than capable of holding their own in a fight" Ookami finished loving the look Tazuna had when he learned of their origin

"I apologize for my rudeness most honored one" Tazuna said "Well shall we go"

"Be at the gate in one hour" Anko said before grabbing everyone and disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Damn ninja" the janitor said to no one in particular "Makin me always sweep these damn leaves they leave all over the place gets damn frustratin after a while"

XxX

Random rooftop near Konoha gate

XxX

"Ookami I want you to explain NOW" Anko demanded

"Well not that it's any of your business but the clan Naruto and I belong to originally lived in wave country I am glad that the locals still remember our greatness it will be good to get a chance to see the old clan grounds" Ookami replied wistfully before simply disappearing

"He is going to complicate my life isn't he" Anko asked no one in particular

"He sure complicated mine" Kiba cut in

"great just mother fuckin great" Anko replied before grabbing Kurenai and disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Well I'm ready to go so I'll see you guys at the gate" Naruto told his team before disappearing as well

XxX

A few hours later on the road to Wave

XxX

"Ookami was it might I ask as to how you survive to this day The legends say your clan was completely wiped out" Tazuna asked

"Two men and two women were on a mission at the time of the raid they came back to find the dead bodies of their families and their home in ruins" Naruto replied "This marked the beginning of the blood feud between our clan and the Hebi clan"

At the mention of the Hebi clan Anko tensed slightly something no one but Naruto and Ookami caught each mentally telling themselves they would ask later

"I am happy to know you have been studying you history cub" Ookami said proudly as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT" Anko was screaming in her head "THEY BELONG TO THAT CLAN HOLY SHIT " Anko had to calm herself before she lost it "At least now I have the greatest weapon imaginable to fight the Snake Bastard with"

"What are you talking about Naruto" Hinata asked "What clan both your parents clans originated here in Konoha"

Naruto looked at Ookami asking with his eyes

"Kami help me your mother will have my head for this" Ookami said as he shook his head slowly and gripped the bridge of his nose hoping to ward off the migraine he felt coming "You may as well go ahead and tell them they're bound to find out eventually during the Chunnin exams"

"Tell us what" Kurenai asked

"Man this is going to take a while Ookami if you shifted this might go a little smoother" Naruto said as he sat down in the road waiting for the rest to join him "Both my father and mother belonged to different clans than they told the village"

A joint gasp was heard as Ookami shifted to his half wolf form that consisted of a seven and half foot tall wolf standing on it's hind legs his normally red hair had deepened to a almost black but glinted red His hard leather armor was straining to hold him

"AAAHHH A MONSTER" Hinata screamed as she did a Juuken strike to Ookami's stomach causing him to bend over and hurl

"I will forgive you this once Hinata but please do not do that again" Ookami gasped out the anger and surprise in his voice evident

"As I was saying" Naruto continued "My father's clan to put it bluntly…are werewolves Ookami is my cousin but more like a father to me"

"You are like the Inuzuka" Shino asked skeptically

"No we are true werewolves they are a branch clan of ours and cannot turn without a dog or wolf to help them" Ookami said

"So do you guys turn during the full moon and hate silver like all the legends say" Hinata asked suddenly intrigued

"Some of the legends are true not all" Anko cut in "The UrufuKage have many secrets they cannot divulge to anyone outside their clan"

"You know of our clan how" Ookami asked the command in his voice unmistakable as he gripped the pommel of his broadsword so hard it left impressions of his fingers on it

"My former Sensei was a member of the Hebi the last member In fact…he was the one that led theattack on your compound two thousand years ago he sought the power your clan wielded and when he was denied he killed them" Anko said waiting for the blow that never came

"She speaks of the Hebijin (Snake man) Sensei" Naruto spat with venom

"Anko you will come with me we need to talk" Ookami demanded as he shifted back to his human form

"If your father was a werewolf then what was your mother" Shino asked

"A dragon" Naruto said simply

"OOKAMI I'M GONNA KILL YOU THEN GET KAMI TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN" Kushina's voice was heard booming throughout the forest they were walking through

"And if you will give it a few more seconds and her anger will show you wait spoke to soon she already turned I hop she doesn't kill Ookami" Naruto said shaking his head slowly at his mother's antics

The rest of their team just stared at the huge dragon before them that was roaring in anger their mouths dropped to the ground including Shino's which a fly promptly flew into

"MOM CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND TELL ME WHY YOUR PISSED AT OOKAMI" Naruto screamed as he jumped onto his mothers tail and began running towards her head

"Oh hi honey" Kushina said happily changing back to her human form and taking him into a crushing hug

"Good to see you too mom" Naruto gasped out before he was released "Now why are you trying to kill Ookami"

"Oh thanks for reminding me honey" Kushina said before changing back into her dragon form "OOKAMI I'M GONNA kILL YOU, YOU TOLD THE SECRET NOW I WILL KILL YOU"

"MOM STOP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND" Naruto screamed at her "I swear you act like a three year old sometimes" Naruto stopped here to sigh and take a breathe "They were gonna find out eventually anyway did you think you could hide it forever the Chunnin exams are in a few months what are you gonna do then huh"

"Well I uh…I hadn't thought that far ahead yet" Kushina said

"KUSHINA-CHAN" Anko screamed happily before taking her into a huge hug

"SNAKE LADY ANKO" Kushina squealed before hugging her back

"I take it you know each other" Ookami said happy his life was going to be spared

"Why of course Ookami-san" Anko said seeming completely calm at the fact her friend was a dragon "Kushina was the first person I met after the snake bastard abandoned me she was like a sister to me I didn't know Naruto was her son though"

"Why hide this knowledge from the village" Shino asked interrupting their pseudo Gai/Lee sunset moment

"My father pissed off the wrong people" Naruto said simply, Kushina nodded to acknowledge the truth in this statement

Shino and the others decided not to ask any more questions about that subject their reasoning being that if there was someone or something that the fourth was scared of then they should be as well

"Ok honey be nice for Ookami-san and the rest of your team" Kushina said switching into full embarrassing mom mode and letting a tear slip out "Oh my baby's first mission I'm so happy"

"Kushina you might want to leave before Naruto passes out from the blood flow going to his face" Ookami said

"Fine" Kushina said with a huff before disappearing in a surge or blood red light

"Can we please get to wave already" Naruto asked willing the blood in his face to return to it's rightful place inside his body

"I think that we should train on the way" Anko said with a sadistic glint in her eye as she pulled out a full kunai pouch

"I agree" Ookami said Taking out a similar kunai pouch

"I think I might grow to like you" Anko said enjoying the feeling of meeting another with her sadistic charms while Kurenai just shook her head slowly

"GO" Ookami yelled as he and Anko began to through kunai at the kids forcing them to run but what the kids didn't see were the two dead bodies impaled with the kunai from the first volley of Ookami and Anko's "training"

"Glad you saw them Anko" Ookami whispered to her as they chased the kids

"No need to scare the children though I bet Naruto would leap at the chance for a fight" Anko replied

"He would at that" Ookami said with a chuckle "We need to talk to Tazuna about this mission those were missing nin"

"Hai" Anko said in agreement as she called a halt

"Care to tell us why Ookami and Anko just killed two missing nin" Naruto asked Tazuna beating them to the punch

"Well" Kurenai asked as Naruto's other teammates were aghast at the fact they had not noticed the two enemies

"To tell the truth" Tazuna began "this is not a C rank mission…our country is so poor our government has no other money we had to call it a C rank mission just to apply for help"

"What about the riches my clan left the country after it's downfall" Ookami cut in

"They have been stolen by a power hungry bastard by the name of Gato he has in his employ hundreds of missing nin and samurai he seeks to rule the Elemental Nations and chose Wave as his main base for attack" Tazuna answered as Ookami's KI shot through he roof at the degradation of his clan

"We must get to wave at once" Ookami commanded grabbing everyone any disappearing in a swirl of leaves

XxX

Coast of Wave

XxX

"Were are we Ookami-Sensei" Naruto asked

"The coast of wave" Tazuna cut in

"How can you transport us here unless you have been here before" Kurenai asked

"It is common for the young of my clan to make a pilgrimage to this country and visit the old clan grounds to be fully initiated into the clan" Ookami explained "Which reminds me when this mission is over I need to take Naruto there for a few days you may come if you wish"

"You will not make it past this coast" A deep booming voice said as a huge Zanzabato twirled over the heads of the group impaling itself in a tree not to far off

"No one is to attack this man" Naruto commanded "HE IS MINE"

"You wish to fight me the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi on what grounds do you make this claim" Zabuza asked in a haughty tone

"Naruto be warned once you initiate what I think you are trying to it cannot be stopped less one of you admits defeat or dies" Ookami warned

"I know exactly what I am doing Sensei" Naruto replied as a hard edge came to his voice and his hair glinted red and he drew his falcata in his right hand and Bloodbath as he called the red axe in his left hand "By the Berserker clans and Berzerkergang I Naruto UrufuKage hear bye claim that the Blood rite of the South Mountain wall has begun"

At these words Zabuza's eyes got very big his bloodlust rising at the thought of fighting another Berserker "I Zabuza Momochi hear bye accept the challenge put forth by Naruto UrufuKage and reply with the blood rite of the mountain wall of the west"

"I Ookami UrufuKage hear bye claim the right of rite master and reserve the right to kill any and all who break the clan laws of the rites afore mentioned" Ookami stated taking a place near Naruto and Zabuza "You from Konoha if you interfere in any way I will kill you"

Anko had heard tales of the legendary Berserker from the snake bastard and knew Ookami would not hesitate to kill them if they broke tradition "What he speaks is truth you break the laws of their clan and we die" Anko said with a note of finality

"BEGIN" Ookami yelled as Zabuza and Naruto rushed at each other

"You seek to attack me yet the Berzerkergang has not chosen you yet" Zabuza said as he took a swing at Naruto with his huge sword which Naruto jumped over

"I do this in hopes of finding it and as a test for myself" Naruto replied as he swung his axe at Zabuza's face that Zabuza blocked with the edge of his sword catching the axe where the metal met the wood and wrenched it from Naruto's hand

"You know of the blood rites we have engaged boy you wanted one of us to die but there are to few of us for me to let that happened you know what the Mountain wall contains" Zabuza called his attacks growing less and less Human in their movement and more animalistic the method and reason slowly leaving him as the Berzerkergang slowly took hold of his system

"The west wall contains the lives of those who enter into the blood rites" Naruto said mechanically as his falcata was wrenched from his grasp and he drew his Katana

"The North wall contains the weapons and non-physical abilities of those who enter the blood rites" Zabuza replied the chant being slowly completed as their attacks became faster and faster until only Ookami was able to follow them and then only barely they would jump in for a few attacks then jump back to examine each others weakness before repeating the process again and again

"The east wall contains the Armor and honor of those who enter unto the blood rites" Zabuza said as Naruto's teammates and teachers looked on wondering how the calm joke cracking Naruto they had seen this morning transformed into the attacking monster that was the blonde blur in front of them

"The south wall contains the dead of those who enter the blood rites" Naruto and Zabuza screamed simultaneously as Naruto threw away his katana and drew Ageless Fury as dual screams of "RRAAAAUUUSSSS" were heard

Anko, Kurenai, and the rest were wondering what had just happened because Naruto and Zabuza stood ten feet apart with their backs turned to each other not moving and barely breathing what they would have seen if they could have followed the fight was both Naruto and Zabuza realized they were almost even so they did a last ditch final attack one blow to determine the match

"The Berzerkergang truly is a powerful weapon I see that I was hasty in my decision of testing myself against one so skilled I do wonder why you held back, The west wall opens to you" Naruto said admitting defeat and sheathing his weapon before going around and collecting his various other weapons

"You wield your blades well young one you know of the mountains but of little else this I can tell from your fighting I wished to test you for I have not met another Berserker since the days of my youth I did not wish to kill you" Zabuza said as he replaced his sword to his back

"What you say is true I know little of the Berserker ways teach me master" Naruto said kneeling before Zabuza's feet presenting his head to him completely vulnerable

"In one weeks time meet me at the sight of the bridge I will deem if you warrant my tutelage then or if I will remain with Gato" Zabuza said before taking two Senbon needles to the neck

"Looks like you won't get your rematch kid" a figure in an Hunter nin mask said as they appeared to grab Zabuza's body "I have come to claim the body of Zabuza Momochi for the bounty on his head" the Hunter then disappeared

"WHAT THE HELL" Naruto screamed "THAT BASTARD JUST STOLE ONE OF THE CLAN"

"Naruto calm down there is nothing you can do about it now" Ookami counseled

"Hai Sensei" Naruto replied the sadness in his voice evident

"I see the weapons you carry are not just for show" Anko said with a sadistic gleam "you've been holdin out on me Little blonde one"

"Oh great hell I can feel hell week approaching fast" Naruto though glumly

"Naruto's strong" Hinata thought as she fueled her perverted thoughts and transgressing into stalker mode

"We should get to my home soon lest Gato's thugs catch us" Tazuna said with urgency "I know a guy who can get us in under the cover of fog so come on"

"I believe he is right" Kurenai stated before following the ageing man not waiting to see if the others were or not

"We better follow her" Ookami stated as he watched her ass as she walked wondering why he did so but at the same time not caring

"Wonder what Tsume will do if she finds out" Naruto thought deviously "If she was to ANONIMUSLY find out"

XxX

At Tazuna's house

XxX

"Whew that was close" Tazuna said with relief "We almost got caught by those Samurai back there but we made it so close in fact I think I need some sake to calm my nerves"

"I have something better than sake" Ookami whispered to Tazuna "Come with me if you wish to partake of it"

As the two began to walk out of the room Naruto smelled that heavenly drink Ookami called Moonshine it was very good and couldn't get him drunk for some reason Kyuubi said it had something to do with her filtering it out of his bloodstream

"All right brats tomorrow your chakra training begins" Anko said with sadistic glee

"I can already spin shuriken" Naruto said calmly

"Prove it you blonde brat" Anko spat at him as he pulled one of his special shuriken and placed it in his left palm as it began spinning faster and faster before levitating a few inches off his palm and shooting so close to Anko's face she felt the wind from it

"Good aim" Kurenai thought to herself in between the perverse thoughts about Ookami she couldn't shove away

"Good aim you brat but do it again and I'll work you harder than you thought possible you are exempt for the next few days" Anko said in Naruto's direction before she smelled dango and began floating towards the scent nose first before bumping into Tsunami "Is that dango I smell" Anko asked in a trance

"Hai it is would you like some" Tsunami asked as she offered Anko a tray of dango that she vacuumed up much the same Naruto does with ramen

"You make good dango" Anko said reverently wondering how a human could make such a heavenly taste

"Thank you are you here to help my father" Tsunami asked

"Hai we are" Kurenai replied beating Anko to the punch knowing she hated it when that happened "Introduce yourselves students my name is Kurenai"

"I am Naruto, the dog on my left side is Hamaru on my right is Niramumaru"

"I'm Hinata"

"I'm Kiba the dog on my head is Akimaru and that's Shino he doesn't talk much"

Shino merely grunted in acknowledgement

"I'm Anko most holy maker of dango and the man is Ookami"

"I am Tsunami and this is my son Inari" Tsunami said as she gestured to the boy that was walking down the stairs

"Who are they" Inari asked in a lifeless tone

"They are here to help Grandfather build the bridge" Tsunami replied

"They will most surely fail" Inari replied before sitting at the table and eating

"WHY THAT LITTLE" Anko began before Naruto cut her off

"He believes in actions Anko-Sensei he sees a power that has never been defeated and thinks we will fail as well let him disbelieve if he wishes it is his choice to sit here and mope or to take up arms and fight for what he wishes" Naruto finished as he remember when he was about Inari's age and he had to learn the same lesson save Shinigami was not gentle he was trying to kill Naruto, Naruto learned the hard way about fighting for what you believe in and the power of actions

The others stood aghast at this new cold side of Naruto his kind joking nature now replaced with a sad and world weary old man instead of the fourteen year old he was

"You will fail" Inari said with a sense of finality

"Let us tell the outcome when we get to it" Shino said

"Fine" Inari replied

"He reminds me so much of myself" Naruto thought "May he never have to experience the pain I have"

XxX

**FLASHBACK OF AWESOMENESS**

Xxx

"Come on you ungrateful whelp I give you everything food shelter clothing and all I ask is that you perform to my specifications but you can't even do that" Shinigami screamed as he chased a two year old Naruto that was crying around hell "You are truly worthless you can't do anything right and never will you here me I'd kill you if it didn't mean Kami would kill me"

"No but you do everything short of killing me" Naruto thought "you starve me, you beat me, you cut me until the blood stops flowing, you run me for fourteen hours then let me sleep for an hour and expect me to do it all over again, I hate you, I HATE YOU"

Naruto's "Training" continued like this until he hit ten or so and Shinigami handed him over to Ookami deeming him to worthless for his tutelage If it weren't for Iskerdanas and Gabriel he would have become an emotionless tool which is what Shinigami wanted anyway

XxX

End flashback of awesomeness

XxX

"I am going out for a while Hamaru keep your sister out of the sugar while I'm gone " Naruto said before heading for the door

"Naru" Hinata tried to say before Anko slammed her hand over Hinata's mouth she new that look in his eye and new the short list of things that caused it

"He just needs time to himself" Anko told herself remembering when she got like that

"Thank you Anko-Sensei" Naruto thought silently as he sent her a look that conveyed his thanks before walking out the door and running as fast as he could with no destination in mind (Have you ever done that it can lead to interesting places)

He eventually stopped in a pine grove and made a bed of pine needles before laying down and staring at the sky waiting for the sun to go down so he could stargaze he found a fallen tree limb that he began to carve with one of his fighting knives he had no picture in mind and was just carving because the even calm sounds calmed him much the same as when he sharpened his blades when he finished hours later he was surprised to see that he had carved himself as a child holding the hands of his mother and father all smiling happily he incinerated the bust with the Kekkei Genkai Iskerdanas gave him before laying on his back and staring at the moon he would never tell anyone but he had always talked to the moon before he had met Kyuubi, Luna as he called the moon was his friend and always listened he liked to sleep outside with her shining down on him he would pretend that the moonlight was instead a parent or friend hugging him

"Maybe Shinigami was right" Naruto thought "Maybe I am useless I've spent the last fourteen years training and I couldn't win a simple fight"

These thoughts and others plagued him as he fell asleep his sadness blinding him to the pair of eyes staring at him from behind a hunter nin mask as the figure recognized the pained looks in his eyes and understanding them

XxX

The next morning

XxX

"_This is the day when the sun will rise"_

"_When my troubles will die and my joy will fly"_

"_I will love this day and fight for it so"_

"_Until the morrow when my troubles return"_

Naruto woke to this short song being repeated over and over when he propped himself up on his elbows to find out who was singing he saw a beautiful girl that was picking herbs she smelled oddly familiar but try as he might he couldn't place it

"Hello sleepy head I was wondering when you would wake up" the girl said without looking up from her task

"Might I ask why you are picking strong herbs for sedation and healing" Naruto asked calmly as the girl stiffened suddenly

"You know your plants well" The girl replied as she slowly went back to her task

"One of my teachers loved plants and all their uses both medically and decoratively" Naruto responded fondly remembering the long afternoons he spent with Hikari learning about all the different plants that can heal just as easily as kill "So what happened to Zabuza's body after you took it" Naruto asked going on a hunch

"Well I transported" the girl said before she realized what she was saying she drew a Senbon and jumped away from Naruto

"HaHa I have no quarrel with you though I doubt you're a Hunter nin sit down so that we may talk my name is Naruto" Naruto said cheerfully

"I am Haku" the girl now known as Haku said

"Here this herb will bring him back to full strength faster" Naruto said as he pulled a small purple leaf out of his pocket "Steep it in tea with jasmine leaves and elderoot and make him drink it it's restorative powers are quite amazing"

"Thank you Naruto-san" Haku replied before taking the leaf and putting it in the bundle with her other herbs "But why would you wish to help Zabuza-Sama isn't he your enemy"

"He is the only Berserker I have ever encountered beside my grandfather and he refuses to teach me the Berserker ways" Naruto replied "so it is in my best interest to help him"

"Is that why you looked so sad last night" Haku asked quietly thinking he couldn't hear her

"We all have skeletons we hide away in our closet but that is not one of mine" Naruto said somberly the sadness returning to his eyes

"You're childhood must have been rough to exhibit such sadness" Haku responded as a similar look entered her beautiful blue eyes marring their beauty

"Aye…aye if you can call what I had a childhood expected to be a weapon a tool no individuality to have to fake everything so that I could "Preform" to the expectations of my trainers I can smell the blood on you I know you had similar experiences though I doubt if they are severe as mine" Naruto began quietly wanting to tell someone what had happened more than anything

"You know what Kekkei Genkai's are right in my village they are hated and if you are found to have one you are killed my father killed my mother in front of my eyes and I killed him when he tried to come at me" Haku began wanting to tell someone almost as much as Naruto " I lived for years in the back alleys of my village killing the homeless for their clothes and food until Zabuza-Sama found me…He accepted me nay even loved what others hated like a lighthouse beacon to a stranded ship so is he to me"

"I was taken from my mother at birth by Shinigami, Kami sought to undo the wrongs he committed so they and another agree to share me for four months out of the year…at the age of two I was forced to kill a helpless man bound and gagged at my feet…my fear drove me to do it I didn't want to be beaten again to be cut until I blacked out from the blood loss…Shinigami is a cruel taskmaster and a heartless one I almost didn't make it and tried to kill myself more times than I can remember but I endured and eventually got out though I am still a slave of Shinigami, Kami I do not mind so much at least Kami is kind" Naruto said not expecting Haku to believe him as he let tears flow from his eyes for the first time since he was five but all Haku did was put an arm around him and cried with him

"**She is a good match for you kit I'm glad I went ahead and showed your brain how to pleasure a woman to her fullest" **Kyuubi thought deviously

"Ha-Haku" Naruto said as his tears began to abate

"H-Hai" She managed to get out through her own tears

"I love you" He said before taking her into a fierce kiss that showed all his pain and rage but was tempered by his newfound love for her

Her reply Naruto understood well enough when she shoved her tongue in his mouth and ground her hand against his crotch as they broke apart for air she stopped him by saying "I must go attend to Zabuza-Sama"

"I don't want you to go" Naruto said with a whine as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving

"I don't either but if I don't Gato will get suspicious" Haku said as a few tears fell from her eyes she slipped Naruto a quick kiss before disappearing in a swirl of mist

When Naruto realized that the first girl he had ever said I love you to just disappeared he howled out his loneliness and pain his howl sounding exactly like a wolf's lonely cry to the moon which Haku heard as she reappeared in Gato's hideout "I am sorry Naruto" She though silently before going to attend to Zabuza giving him the tea Naruto had suggested

XxX

A few days later

XxX

"I wonder what Naruto is so depressed about" Hinata thought "I've never seen him like this"

The blonde in question was sitting at a window seat barely breathing just staring out the window in the exact same position as he was when he got back nothing could rouse him from his trance not even when Ookami and Shino offered to play Go and buy him as much ramen as he could eat Hamaru and Niramumaru had curled up at his feet maintaining a vigil of their master one of them would get up every now and then to give him a lick to make sure he was alive

"OK THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH" Anko yelled before she pushed Naruto out the second story window surprised when he didn't even try to catch himself "Ugh Ookami please go talk to him you know him the best"

"I think I will" Ookami replied as he jumped out the window and landed next to his student who had gotten up and resumed his earlier pose

"So who is she" Ookami asked knowing he had guessed right when Naruto looked at him with sad eyes when he mentioned a girl

"Her name was Haku" Naruto said in a voice completely devoid of emotion "She was the Hunter nin that took Zabuza she was really Zabuza's student I met her the other night when I went off to be alone and ended up telling her of my upbringing turns out she had similar experiences save they were on the mortal plane I finally found someone who not only I could relate to but that I loved as well and she disappeared"

"I thought that was your howl I heard the other day" Ookami replied "If she is Zabuza's student won't you meet her again tomorrow when we go to see if he will be your teacher"

"Hai but I am almost scared to go what happens if she forgot about me or doesn't love me" Naruto asked in a pitiful voice

"Naruto let me let you in on a little secret Hinata and Anko in there while they won't say it care for you and love you very much and seeing you like this is killing them as it is doing to me" Ookami began "So if you want to sit here and have a little pity party because of a girl be my guest this is your life to fuck with as you choose I was just trying to save you from making the mistakes I did when I was younger"

"They love me" Naruto thought in surprise "Ookami after I fight Zabuza tomorrow can we go to the clan grounds"

"Sure Naruto you little jerk" Ookami said playfully as he took him into a shoulder lock and scrubbed his head

"Hey Ookami get off your crushing me" Naruto laughed

"Gravity…pushing me down" Ookami gasped out in mock agony as he fell on Naruto "Glad to have you back cub"

"Thanks Ookami-Sensei" Naruto replied before getting back up and walking into the house and hugging Hinata which caused her to faint from shock

"Don't touch me brat" Anko said anticipating what he was going to do and mentally telling herself to kill Ookami for telling Naruto about her feelings

Naruto slapped her ass instead which got a squeak out of her before she turned around and began to chase him through the village throwing Kunai and Shuriken at him until she ran out then she began to throw random sharp and blunt objects her hands found which included but were not limited to a T.V. antenna, a stray cat, an old lady, a small orange book, and as many snakes as she could summon while Naruto just laughed "I'm glad he's back though" Anko thought

XxX

The next day

XxX

"Ookami do you have any bear fat" Naruto asked

"I always have some how dare you doubt me" Ookami said in mock horror as he handed Naruto a few jars of bear fat

"EEEEEEWWWWW WHAT ARE YOU DING WITH THAT" Hinata yelled

"It is rubbed into the skin to prevent tears and cuts and is also very good at stopping bruises" Anko said as Naruto began to rub liberal amounts into his skin

"It is also traditional for a Berserker to rub a part of the bear or the wolf somewhere on his body to signify his bond to them" Naruto replied getting ready for his fight slowly dropping all pretenses and emotion and taking on a look of pure rage that was only for show his hair and eyes took on a red tint as he cut off the tip of his right pointer finger and drew fang like markings on his cheeks not unlike the Inuzuka had

"Remember Naruto don't get cocky you've lost many a fight to myself and Kyuuketsu because of your hubris don't let it happen again" Ookami cautioned

"I enjoy the fight" Naruto began to chant "The fight is mine own, through this bloodshed time stops nothing matters save the fight and the blood to lose is death to win is life RAUS"

"What is he doing" Kiba asked quietly

"He is working himself up and putting his bloodlust at it's peak I've never seen one so young use this technique though" Anko told Kiba her own ritual involved her placing the snake bastards face on every opponent she saw

"You are correct Anko-san" Ookami said "His however is rather odd in it's own right just watch you'll understand"

"I take my blade the deliverer of life or death and cause mine own blood to flow" Naruto chanted as he sliced the artery in his wrist and clamping his mouth down over it drinking all the blood he could before Kyuubi's chakra closed the wound "I drink my blood in semblance of the battle to come so that mine own pain will not disturb me RAUS…Let us leave Tsunami I leave with you Hamaru and Niramumaru they will protect you and your son until we return" Naruto said as he turned from the glass he was using as a mirror revealing his eyes which were now blood red with a single diamond outlined in white to tell where he was looking

"To battle" Ookami whispered before they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves

XxX

At the bridge

XxX

"Took your sweat time young one" Zabuza said "I was half tempted to start killing off these workers to relieve my boredom"

"We have a match to attend to" Naruto said in his emotionless voice it was then that Zabuza and Haku caught his gaze which made Haku flinch in fear but Zabuza merely nodded in approval

"I Naruto UrufuKage hear bye enact the blood rite of the mountain peaks by the Berzerkergang and the Berserker clans" Naruto said

"I Zabuza Momochi hear bye accept the challenge set forth by Naruto UrufuKage and appoint my comrade Haku and Naruto UrufuKage' comrade Ookami to be the rite masters to ensure that no one will interfere" Zabuza replied throwing away his weapon and and settling down in his Taijutsu stance

"BEGIN" Haku and Ookami yelled at the same time as soon as the words had left their mouths Naruto and Zabuza ran at each other like a bullet out of a gun trading blow for blow neither party giving ground nor gaining any Naruto threw a hook at Zabuza's head which he countered with a hook of his own Zabuza kicked at Naruto's stomach and Naruto drew his knee up to block it it got to the point where Naruto and Zabuza had their fists pressed up against each other knowing the first one to give way would be the loser they were standing on one leg in an impressive feat of balance with Zabuza's left leag against Naruto's right knee

"The climb to the mountain peak is hard" Naruto began as he jumped away "It is long an arduous" he chanted as he ran in for a punch before leaping over Zabuza to kick his spine "Much blood is spilled during the climb even death must be faced" Zabuza landed a kick to Naruto's right elbow crushing it and leaving that arm incapable of movement "But eventually if the peak is reached power unimaginable is attained" as Naruto finished the chant time seemed to stop and Naruto could see that a horde of Samurai were on the other side of the bridge surrounding a short gray haired old man he realized that Haku was midair throwing Senbon at them with Anko right beside her

Kiba and Akimaru were performing the fang over fang but like the others were stopped mid air, Shino had draw all of his bugs around him effectively making a suit of armor of sorts but were hands should have been axe and lance shaped protrusions appeared

Ookami was standing back to back with Kurenai surrounded by samurai his sword drawn and his mouth open for a battle cry and as fast as it happened it was over but as that instant of time stop ended Naruto felt a rush of power like he had a miniature sun inside him he jumped over Zabuza and kicked him in the back of the head with enough force to kick through concrete as Zabuza fell to the ground unconscious Naruto drew his Falcata and Ageless Fury wielding the huge great axe one handed like it weighed no more than his fighting knife he instantly charged the horde of people cutting down four and five per swing as he steadily made his way closer and closer to the old man his mind screaming for blood his vision was a blur of sword swings and blood until he woke up in a large room reminiscent of the Konoha council hall there were maybe twenty people here compared to the nearly hundred in the Konoha council

"Wher-where am I" Naruto asked weakly

"Quiet young one and listen pretend you are still asleep" Zabuza commanded Naruto was to tired to argue and pretended to be asleep

"Why have we been called here" A man with long white hair that made Naruto think he had a mane asked

"To Initiate another into our ranks brothers" Ookami said which brought a hush over those gathered there none so much so then the three on the raised dais on the right wall they were facing the rest of the crowd with Naruto, Ookami, and Zabuza standing in the center of the room

"On what grounds do you claim he can join us with leaps and bounds" the man on the dais next to white hair asked this one had a lot of swords strapped to his back and looked like he had black skin

"He is the Mercenary of the gods he has just now unlocked the Berzerkergang… he is the son of Soshikiba" Ookami stated

"He has defeated me in battle granted he took me by surprise when he unlocked the Berzerkergang but he defeated me in a fair Berserker blood rite" Zabuza added

"What makes you think we will accept him" a woman's voice asked from the crowd

"Brothers calm yourselves if you please look to your right and look to your left I remember a time when every seat in this room was filled and we had people standing on top of that now look at us a mere twenty five of today I say the fact he is Soshikiba's son is enough" another voice called from the crowd

"He is worthy allow him entrance" another called until all present were divided and screaming at each other until the last person on the dais screamed "SILENCE" Naruto could not make out what he looked like because he was shrouded in darkness

"Brothers ask yourselves and remember how each and every one of you gained entrance to this place" white hair said "We were CALLED we did not have a choice I myself blacked out and was brought here by a means I still don't understand much the same as this boy and much the same as many of you"

"Let the child speak for himself let him not be meek I want him to act like a freak" the black man said

"Aye let the boy have a say" a voice he thought was his grandfathers yelled from the crowd

"Get up young one" Zabuza commanded as Naruto shakily got to his feet

"State your name" white hair commanded

"I am Naruto UrufuKage son of Soshikiba UrufuKage and Kushina Ryuujin" Naruto called back at the men

"Does not his lineage prove worthy enough for his entrance" the man in shadow asked "the mere fact that he can stand so soon after activating the Berzerkergang proves his strength of body and mind"

"Let him be tested" someone from the crowd screamed this was met with a roar of approval

"So be it" white hair said

As these words were uttered Naruto drew Ageless Fury and the crowd was hushed

"How did you come to obtain that blade" the shadow man asked

"It was given to me by Ookami-Sensei and has been passed down from the original Berserker that my clan found this was his axe and I will fight you all with it if need be I know not what this test is but I am getting a migraine and just want to lie down so either decide something or fight" Naruto replied

"I believe the test is unneeded…brothers do you agree" the shadow man asked

"If the Axe of Asgard has chosen him then he is worthy of our ranks" a voice that sounded like Kuromaru yelled from the crowd

"Are all here in favor of this boy joining our ranks" white hair asked

All present agreed save one who said "Once the matter of the test comes up then the test must be brought such is our law"

"Sadly enough he is right young one prepare to fight" the black man said

"Naruto drain all the chakra you placed into your shuriken and kunai to weaken the effects of the Berzerkergang then draw Dawnfang" Ookami whispered "Kyuuketsu has given his approval for the use of it so do it if you wish to live"

Naruto obeyed his command and drained the chakra he had stored in his weapons and was about to reach into his seal for Dawnfang when a exact copy of Naruto made out of shadow appeared ten feet in front of him

"This is your test" the shadow man said "Defeat yourself, Ookami Zabuza take your seats this is his fight"

"May Heimdall's rath fill you young one" Zabuza said to Naruto before taking his seat

"BEGIN" all in the room yelled as one

Naruto reached into his arm and pulled out Dawnfang enjoying the collective gasp most in the room gave when they saw the weapon he was taken aback when his copy reached into IT'S arm and pulled out an exact copy of Dawnfang

"So it not only looks like me it has all my weapons and probably all my jutsu and knowledge as well" Naruto thought "This will be a tough fight"

"**Allow me to help kit" **Kyuubi said before piercing one of the walls in his head with her claws as she did so Naruto was enveloped in a crimson light that manifested itself as nine blood red tails flowing behind him

"_**Heimdall's rath" **_Naruto screamed before teleporting behind his clone and taking it's head off with Dawnfang then impaling it with all nine tails and ripping it to shreds and to finish the attack Dawnfang's blade began to bubble as if made of molten lava Naruto held his sword arm strait out and spun in a circle causing a sphere of white hot fire to surround him incinerating his clone

"Is his performance satisfactory" the man of shadow asked

All present just nodded dumbfoundly at this display of power

"Welcome to the Kinsmen Naruto UrufuKage and you Kyuubi no Kitsune as well though you are a part of Naruto I still grant you a place among us" White hair said as the tails surrounded Naruto and slowly closed in around him sinking into his body slowly

"Take this scroll it will show you all you need to know" the man of shadow said before throwing a black scroll at Naruto's feet

"Thank you" Naruto managed to gasp out before he fell unconscious to the floor

XxX

Mindscape

XxX

"Kyuu-Kyuubi" Naruto asked groggily

"Kit come here" Kyuubi said weakly

"Whats wrong Kyuu-chan" Naruto asked genuinely

"I am dying Naru-Kun" Kyuubi replied somberly taking Naruto into her arms "Ssh sshhh don't cry come here it's ok"

"Why are you dying Kyu-Hime" Naruto asked through his tears

"I have been dying since the moment I was sealed inside you Naru-kun" Kyuubi replied gently stroking his hair "I have just given you all my power and my Jutsu my death will be felt by the other spirits and will seek out the place of my death you must not leave the place of my death until they all are there they will show you how to use your powers I have shown you the location of my old den outside of Konoha you must go there when I die"

"You can't die Kyu-Hime" Naruto said hugging her tighter

"I don't want to Naru-Kun but I can't stop it any more than you can stop the sun from setting each night" Kyuubi replied as she began to cry too

"How long" Naruto asked simply

"A little over a week" Kyuubi said sadly "I will grow weaker and weaker each day you must make it to my den by the end of the week"

"If I summon you will you be ok" Naruto asked

"I think so" Kyuubi replied

"Good" Naruto said before forcing himself out of his mindscape

XxX

Tsunami's house

XxX

"Naruto you must wake up now" Haku said gently poking his arm

"That's not how you wake someone up THIS is how you wake someone up" Anko exclaimed before pulling out a Kunai and cutting Naruto's palm

"AAAAGGGGHHHH" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of his bed to see his entire team plus Haku and Zabuza standing around the room "Ugh how long have I been out for" Naruto asked

"Four days" Zabuza replied which made Naruto's eyes get really big

"I only have three left with Kyu-Hime" Naruto thought sadly "Ookami Zabuza I need to talk to you NOW"

"I'll meet you outside" Ookami said knowing the look in Naruto's eyes before he walked out with Zabuza in tow

XxX

Outside, Beach

XxX

"What do you want to talk about Naruto" Ookami asked

"Kyuu-Hime is dying" Naruto replied sadly as his depressive look came over him again like it had when Haku left

"Who" Zabuza asked in confusion

"Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed inside him" Ookami replied flatly which surprised Zabuza "How can she die"

"She said it had something to do with the seal she said she had a week left and that was in the Kinsmen hall four days ago I must go to her den before her death" Naruto told the both of them "Ookami I am sorry to say but our journey to the clan grounds must wait as must my Berserker training Zabuza I need the two of you to stall the team until after her death I may be gone for a week or two but I WILL be back"

"How can we be sure of this" Zabuza asked skeptically

"you have my word as a Berserker" Naruto replied "I need to leave now and I need you two to look after Hamaru and Niramumaru when I'm gone"

"I understand Naruto I know how much this means to you go and take as much time as you need" Ookami told Naruto

"Thank you Sensei more than you will ever know I thank you" Naruto replied before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

XxX

Konoha, Forest of Death

XxX

"**It is just over the next hill" **Kyuubi told him weakly

"Ssshhh don't talk Kyu-Hime just rest" Naruto said to the woman in his arms who just snuggled against his chest

"**Cut my hand with one of your kunai and place it on that rock" **Kyuubi commanded Naruto did as he was asked and was surprised to find a hole open up in the ground he walked into it finding himself in a tunnel a hundred feet in diameter that sloped gently downwards for two hundred feet before stopping in a large cavern that Naruto couldn't even estimate the size of he saw a throne on the far side of the room with a threadbare carpet leading to it "**place me on the throne" **Kyuubi commanded which Naruto did when he finally got to it

"**I am glad to have met you kit and I am proud to call you friend" **Kyuubi told him her beauty and life Naruto could see visibly draining from her

"Sleep Kyu-Hime sleep you need your rest" Naruto told the still form in front of him

"**Naru-kun"** Kyuubi said weakly

"Hai Kyu-Hime do you need anything" Naruto asked

"**I-I love you…more than anything else in the world I love you" **Kyuubi said the sincerity in her voice bringing tears to Naruto's eyes

"I love you too Kyu-Hime" Naruto replied as her drew her into his embrace he sat down on the throne and placed her in his lap which she snuggled into and fell asleep "I love you so much" Naruto said before gently kissing her lips the love and sincerity in his kiss evident

XxX

Three days later

XxX

"She hasn't moved in three days and she has a fever" Naruto thought frantically "She really is going to die isn't she" as Naruto was thinking these thoughts he saw his Kyu-Hime's Chest rise and fall for the last time as she uttered her last breath and died in his arms

"KYU-HIME" Naruto howled out in completed sadness as he began to cry over her dead form hoping somehow for his tears and kisses he was laying upon her would return her to him as he was doing this he didn't notice the eight forms that had appeared in the throne room until one of them gave a slight cough

"Who are you" Naruto asked the rage in his voice enough to kill as he drew Duskfang and bloodbath his tears running down his face "Leave us be I will die to protect her"

"She is dead you fool move before you too join her" a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back said before trying to get around Naruto he almost had his body cleaved in two by Naruto's sword

"You touch her and you will be the one joining her" Naruto said as he felt the Berzerkergang beginning to take hold

"Stand down young kit least we strike you down next to your beloved we mean you no harm" a girl that smelled of cats said in a calm voice "Lay down your weapons and let us talk"

Something in her voice made Naruto believe her he cut his finger with Duskfang before returning it and bloodbath to their respective seals "Why will you not leave me to mourn" Naruto asked somberly not trying to hide his tears

"we are here to do the same this is no game" the black man from the Kinsmen hall said Naruto recognized him and believed him

"You are the other spirits" Naruto asked skeptically

"We are their Jailors just as you were the holder of Kyuubi so are we the holders of the other eight" the red haired boy said "I am Garra holder of the one tailed Tanuki"

"I am Yugito holder of the two tailed Cat"

"I am Yagura holder of the three tailed Turtle"

"I am Roshi holder of the four tailed Coyote"

"I am Han holder of the five tailed Bear"

"I am Utakata holder of the six tailed Wolf"

"I am Fu holder of the seven tailed Phoenix"

"And I am Killer Bee holder of the eight tailed Giant Ox you fox"

(**A/N**: While I used the Jinchuriki from the manga I didn't use all the Tailed beasts here is a link if you want to know what they look like .com/wiki/Jinch%C5%ABriki their fighting styles are the same but they have different beasts sealed in them save for Garra, Yugito, Yagura, Naruto, and Killer Bee)

"Kyu-Hime is dead as you can see she gave me her powers before her death so basically I am the new nine tailed spirit please just leave me be" Naruto said sadly before turning back to Kyuubi's body

"We cannot do that young pup" an otherworldly voce said

"And why not" Naruto asked "Just leave me be to myself"

"WE CANNOT DO THAT CUB" a different voice screamed at his back

" Is my wish to be alone such a difficult thing to ask" Naruto shot back as he turned around to see not only the eight people standing there but eight animals Naruto knew to be the spirits standing being their respective jailors

"We realize what she meant to you but what you must realize is that she gave YOU her powers that makes YOU the new nine tailed spirit so YOU must be trained on how to use your powers otherwise YOU will destroy half this nation with the flick of a wrist and not mean to do it" The wolf standing behind Utakata said to him

"And the mere fact that you are a Berserker will multiply your power by a factor of ten so you must be taught to use your powers, you do not have a choice in this matter" The bear said "You may be the nine tailed spirit and a Berserker but myself and Rokubi are the parents of the Berserkers it was we who gave you humans the Berzerkergang together the eight of us can keep you here if we need to"

"I understand honored ones and I will accept your training it was Kyu-Himes last wish that I take her place and be taught by the other spirits…please just give me a few days to morn and give her a suitable burial" Naruto asked

"We can give you a day and a half before your powers become out of control" the Coyote said

"Thank you" Naruto replied as the eight spirits disappeared "I miss you so much Kyu-Hime" Naruto told her still form before taking it into his arms and crying while he rocked gently

"I wish I could still talk to you, and kiss you, and hug you again" Naruto thought as he kisses her unresponsive lips that were already cooling "You were always there, you were my first friend you were the first person that cared for me just for me I wish I could bring you back"

As her body became stiff in his arms a wind filled the room creating a miniature tornado in the center of it Naruto set her body down and drew the Cwellan and Duskfang ready to lay down his life to protect her he was surprised when the tornado stopped suddenly and a sleeping fox lay in the center of it he turned his head around to get a look at Kyuubi before investigating the fox only to find her body gone he looked back at the fox

"It couldn't be…could it" Naruto asked himself dumbfounded before slashing his arm with Duskfang and placing it back in it's seal along with the Cwellan and walking towards the fox about halfway to it he caught it's scent and the instant he did he teleported next to the fox and took it into a soft embrace as he whispered "Kyu-Hime" in it's ear he laid down on the floor as the fox curled up on his stomach and snuggled into it

"I love you" Naruto whispered before scratching the fox's ears lightly

"I love you too" the fox replied before licking his face

"It is you" Naruto exclaimed as he took the fox into a crushing hug

"Hai kit it's me but if you don't let go I might die again" Kyuubi gasped out as she transformed into her human form the only difference being that she had one tail that was blood red with a white tip instead of nine and cute fox ears with blood red hair that went down to her butt

"I don't ever want to let you go again" Naruto whispered into her ear

"As long as you don't crush me" Kyuubi whispered back as she snuggled into him

"How are you alive Kyu-Hime I held you as you died" Naruto asked the sadness and pain evident in his voice

"Turns out Kami thinks everyone deserves second chances… even me she took away my tails though but I got these cute fox ears now" Kyuubi explained as she nibbled his ear

"I was so scared when you died I was lost without you" Naruto said as he began to sob

"Ssh ssshh it's ok Naru-Kun I'm here now" Kyuubi said in a comforting tone as she kissed away his tears

He replied by capturing her lips with his and showing her all his pain and sadness at her death along with the love that he had for her which she returned with the same amount of ferocity

"I need you Naru-Kun" Kyuubi whispered to him as she grabbed his hand and kneaded her breast with it

"Kami had to send you back naked huh" Naruto asked with amusement

"No she sent you with to many clothes now quit complaining I know how much your enjoying this" Kyuubi replied as she slipped him out of his shirt and pants

XxX

**A/N**: so what did you guys think of chapter eleven I kinda liked the whole Kyuubi death thing cept in real life when one you love leaves they usually don't come back anywho please comment tell me what you thought about the Kinsmen the Bersekers or whatever you want and in case any of you out there wish to say "The Uchiha didn't exist until the founding of Konoha blah blah blah" fuck off it says they were one of the founding clans not what they did before Konoha stupid flamers anywho next topic I have done extensive research into the Berserker and the Berzerkergang and I know that they did have ceremonies where they would challenge each other and regular people to duels and each type had a different restriction I made up the four mountain walls and mountain peak thing myself but if any of you know what they were actually called I would be most grateful to better understand my heritage here is an updated list of the harem and again if there is someone you want in it tell me and I will consider it but one ground rule NO YAOI as the great and mighty fanfiction writer Romez said "DEATH TO YAOI"

Kyuubi

Anko

FemHaku

Hinata

Tenten

Hana

Temari (possibly still trying to figure out how I will work her in if yall have any good ideas pm me)

Yugito (Maybe again not sure how I would work her in)

Fu (see the two above this one)

Ok that's about it so here is my playlist for this chapter

Killswitch Engage

Three days grace

Silverstein

The All-American Rejects

Hank Williams Jr.

Taylor Swift

Dierks Bentley

Sky Eats Airplane

Papa Roach

Taking back Sunday

Scary Kids Scaring Kids

Chiodos

DJ S3RL

Atreyu

Metallica

Grayco

We the Kings

Battleheart

As bugs bunny would say "That's all folks"

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee


	8. Enter Kyuubi 20

Well here we are chapter twelve three years and I'm only at twelve… to any of you that figured out that the weapon Naruto was trying to make with the Mizubuki yobidasu in chapter ten was an Emei piercer then I am happy to know that I am not the only Deadliest Warrior Otaku and on a side note concerning Deadliest Warrior THE VIKING SHOULD HAVE WON I LIKE SAMURAI BUT THERE IS NO WAY A SAMURAI COULD KILL A VIKING ESPECIALLY A BERSERKER *ehem* sorry I have been begging to scream that at someone ever since I saw the episode and I just did it to the God knows how many people that read this fic MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA anywho on to the carnage and death YAY BLOOD AND MEANINGLESS VIOLENCE…before we begin I wanna say something about last chapter...The whole resurectin Kyuubi thing…look I don't care if you think it shouldn't have happened or whatever but it's hard enough when a girl leaves much less dies…I don't think I could ever kill off the love interest…

QQQ

"When I was just a small boy I saw a man that claimed to be my uncle do this thing with a garden hose that still haunts me to this day"

~Sarge~

QQQ

_Thoughts_

Speech

YELLING AND OR SURPRISE

jutsu

XxX

Kyuubi's den exactly one day after her rebirth

XxX

"I love you Naru-Kun" Kyuubi whispered softly into Naruto's ear. "He's so cute when he's asleep" She thought as she stroked his hair softly "I think I'll just watch him sleep for a while after all he had a late night"

These thoughts brought a lecherous grin to Kyuubi's face as she remembered all of the fun things they had done to each other last night. Naruto muttered something in his sleep that sounded like perverted fox lady to Kyuubi which brought a small chuckled to her lips. Naruto rolled over and Kyuubi found that he had his face in her breasts and his hand on her ass.

"I bet he's dreaming about me" Kyuubi thought as her grin grew even wider "I think I'll join him in dreamland" She thought before drifting off to sleep

XxX

Five hours later

XxX

"Killer Bee you old pervert leave them alone" Fu screamed as she used Iruka's patented big head no jutsu

"Don't bother him Fu you'll wake Naru-Kun" Kyuubi said sleepily

"KYUUBI" the eight Jinchuriki yelled in question simultaneously

"Mmhh Mornin Kyu-hime" Naruto said sleepily as he kissed Kyuubi softly

"You just had to wake Naru-Kun didn't you" Kyuubi asked accusingly

"Who woke what" Naruto asked as he slowly woke up

"Damn kid so young and already getting some you deserve some Sake" Roshi said

"HOLY SHIT" Naruto screamed in surprise as he saw the other eight Jinchuriki staring at his naked form entangled with Kyuubi's

"Seems he hasn't lost his modesty either" Utakata stated simply as Naruto henged some clothes onto himself and Kyuubi

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE PEEPIN LIKE THIS" Naruto screamed

"Jinchuriki are pervs Naru-kun" Kyuubi told him with a slight giggle

"Damn straight" Roshi proclaimed before chugging a sake bottle

"And Roshi likes sake a little too much" Yugito said with disgust

"We're like one big dysfunctional family bro" Roshi said through his drunken stupor

Naruto silently went through his life and wondered what he did to deserve shit like this

Meanwhile Kami sneezed and felt an odd urge to smack Naruto the next time she saw him

"Allright you lazy asses we gotta make this kid presentable to the masses" Killer Bee chanted before moonwalking next to Naruto

"Bee's right guys" Yugito said with a sigh

"Wait what now" Naruto asked in bewilderment

"We need to train you dumbfuck" Garra said in a condescending voice

"It's not really training though" Kyuubi put in

"Damnit Kyuubi do you have to ruin our fun" Roshi asked one of the columns in the hall "Why no officer I was not staring at your breasts"

"Drunks are funny" Naruto said with a chuckle

"You'd think Yonbi would filter the damn stuff outa his system" Kyuubi said

"Yonbi always was a trickster at heart" Yugito said with a shrug

"ANYWAY, what was it that was so important that ya'll had to wake me up" Naruto asked with exasperation

"The seal" Garra said as he muttered "dumbasses" under his breath

"Oh yeah the seal" Fu exclaimed as she face palmed

"Wait WHAT SEAL" Naruto asked

"The forty-five tailed restraint seal placed upon each tailed beast upon their induction into the role of afore mentioned tailed beast. The new beast is always chosen by the former one before their death. The seal contains the memories and abilities of not only the beast that chose the beast to be but all previous beasts as well. In this case the beast to be, that's you Naruto, will become a nine tailed beast meaning all previous nine tailed beasts will have their knowledge imprinted upon you thus ensuring the beast to be doesn't kill all in sight by accident. No this does not mean you will automatically gain their jutsu and or Kekkei Genkai's, however you will have the knowledge of how to attain said abilities." Yagura said quietly

"Before you ask Naru-kun Yagura and Han usually don't talk much, kinda like Shino, Yagura is our unofficial historian and Han thinks that your actions should speak for you" Kyuubi explained

"Useful seal" Naruto said as he whistled in appreciation

"Ain't it" Yugito said before she and the other eight Jinchuriki each did a palm strike to a different part of Naruto's body

Garra struck his eyes

Yugito struck his ears

Yagura struck his mouth

Roshi struck his stomach

Han struck his left leg

Utakata struck his right leg

Fu struck his left arm

Killer Bee struck his right arm

The area under each of their respective palms began to glow. As they lifted their hands away kanji for seal could be seen briefly before it disappeared into Naruto's skin.

"Ok all done" Fu exclaimed happily

"Is she always hyper like that" Naruto asked in fear?

"YES" All the other Jinchuriki yelled in annoyance simultaneously

"Well gosh you didn't have to yell" Naruto said softly as he rubbed his ears in pain "So what now"

"You go on your merry way and get the fuck outa our lifes" Garra said

"GARRA IT'S NOT NICE TO SWEAR" Fu yelled at him before producing a frying pan and smacking him on the head with it

"And so the show begins" Utakata sighed as he face palmed

"Do they do this every time they see each other" Naruto asked

"Don't even go there man, they fight fiercer than bears" Killer Bee exclaimed

"Ooooookkkkkkkk" Naruto said as Roshi whispered "Dysfunctional family" into Naruto's ear

"Back to your earlier question, take this scroll it shows you how to contact us and otherwise will give you all the information you need about your new spirithood" Yagura said as he tossed a scroll at Naruto's head "Also your Sunshin will now envelop you in flames or some other elemental presence instead of leaves, side effect of the spirithood"

"While that's all well and good…WOULD YOU KINDLY LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP" Naruto yelled "I was having such a good dream too"

"Finally" Garra said as sand covered his body when it receded he was no longer there

"Damnit whose gonna clean that up, you know what fuck it" Naruto said before using a fire jutsu to obliterate it

"Look I'm not tryin to be rude but could yall leave I'm tired" Naruto asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes

"Bone er good and git er done" Roshi told him before he disappeared in a flash of lightning

Han gave him an encouraging look and disappeared in a fog

" I am OUT without a doubt" Killer Bee chanted as he disappeared into the floor

Utakata and Yagura nodded to each other before melting

"WHAT THE FUCK" Naruto yelled as the two blobs of flesh colored water disappeared

"They have water affinities that's what happens" Kyuubi sighed before flashing Fu and Yugito a conspiratorial grin

"See ya Fox man" Fu said as she latched onto Naruto in a bear hug

"Damnit Fu come on already" Yugito said with an exasperated sigh as she grabbed Fu and cause them both to disappear into the floor

"Now where were we" Kyuubi asked seductively as Naruto dropped the henge revealing his bulging "little bro"

"I believe we were about to make animal noises" Naruto replied as he kissed her

"Oh that's right" Kyuubi replied as she stroked Naruto softly

"GIT ' ER DONE SON" Roshi screamed as he ran into the hall and disappeared totally ruining the mood

"I get to kill him the next time I see him right" Kyuubi asked hopefully

"Get in line Kyu-hime" Naruto replied before he drew a spare set of clothes for him and Kyuubi out of a seal

"I'll see you later Naru-kun" Kyuubi said as she too disappeared _"And before you freak out I'm in here easier to travel"_

"_I was seriously about to kill these seals to find you"_ Naruto thought "_come on let's go_"

"Where are we going" Kyuubi asked

"_Ookami and Zabuza, I left them on the beach before I ran here"_ Naruto replied _"I promised them I would be back plus…Hinata, Anko, and Haku…"_

"_I understand Naru-kun…and I approve…oh don't give me that look I am over a thousand years old don'tcha think I've had one or two female lovers"_ Kyuubi replied coyly

Naruto was just dumbfounded at Kyuubi's ability to seemingly read his mind

"_And yes that probably means hot steamy gangbangs filled with lesbian interactions"_ Kyuubi added which didn't help Naruto's train of thought at all

"_Before you send me any images don't you think we should leave"_ Naruto asked

"_You never let me have any fun Naru-kun"_ Kyuubi said playfully

"_That's not what you said last night"_ Naruto shot back in a playful tone

"_Before we degrade into animal noises and sweat I suggest you look at your ass and touch the top of your head"_ Kyuubi said

"_What fo-HOLY SHIT"_ Naruto screamed as he saw nine golden tails with white tips. He then drew one of his knives and looked at his reflection e saw two golden fox ears instead of normal ears.

"_You know kit you give the funniest reactions"_ Kyuubi managed to gasp out in between laughs

"_WHERE DID THESE COME FROM"_ Naruto screamed

"_You're the new nine tailed spirit Naru-kun don'tcha think you need the crown and scepter for the role"_ Kyuubi asked as she began to calm down

"_Great just fuckin great how am I supposed to hide these"_ Naruto whined

"_Oi earth to whiney Kitsune you have all of my Genjutsu and transformation jutsu use one of them"_ Kyuubi told him

"_Oh yeah" _Naruto said as he preformed one of the transformation jutsu that returned him to his human form. Kyuubi just face palmed due to his actions

"_Didn't you have three hot women waiting on you kit"_ Kyuubi asked slyly

"_Shit"_ Naruto said before he disappeared in a pillar of fire

XxX

Tsunami's house

XxX

"All right Ookami enough's enough you've been dodging my questions for a week now so tell me WHERE IS NARUTO" Anko demanded

"Well you see it's a funny story actually" Ookami began before he was cut off

"No no more excuses Ookami we need the truth" Anko demanded as she gestured to the team sitting in the living room

Ookami looked to Zabuza who just shrugged nonchalantly

"You are aware of the circumstances of Naruto's birth correct" Ookami asked in a quite yet serious tone

Anko and Kurenai's eye's got rather large at this question and nodded dumbfoundly

"With your permission I would like to tell your students" Ookami asked again and received another nod in return. With a sigh Ookami continued "Allright then what do you five know of the Kyuubi"

"Kyuubi nine tailed Bijuu leader of and most powerful of the nine Bijuu attacked Konoha fourteen years ago" Haku replied almost instinctually before blushing a little and saying "I like history"

"Haku is correct, however…there is a common misconception about the defeat of Kyuubi" Ookami said noticing the interested look Shino had when he said "defeat" instead of "death" "Yes Shino Kyuubi did not die she was sealed inside Naruto"

"Wait, wait back up SHE" Anko asked the others were to dumbfounded to even think of formulating such questions

"Yes Anko-san she, and she became Naruto's first friend for reasons I still don't understand and given what Naruto told me…she died sometime yesterday" Ookami replied sorrowfully "Without a doubt he is most likely in mourning and before you ask apparently there was a quirk in the seal placed on Naruto that has caused her to slowly die since she was sealed within him"

Due to Naruto's odd sense of timing he picked this instance to walk into the living room "So why does it feel like I just stepped into a morgue"

"Cub forgive me…I was coerced to uuhhh divulge the reason as to why you took a sudden leave of absence" Ookami said while scratching the back of his head

"Nice" Naruto said as he glanced quickly at Haku and his teammates to see their reactions

He saw concern in Hinata and Haku's eyes though he couldn't tell if it was for him or for their lives

Shino seemed to take it all in stride which wasn't too bad

Kiba flashed him a glance of understanding equating the loss of Kyuubi to his potential loss of Akimaru

Anko gave him a comforting glance as she remembered her first friend that had died when they were still with Orochimaru

Kurenai smiled and showed him her left palm which had the Ryuujin clan mark on it. Naruto got wide eyed and gave her a look that said "we'll talk later"

Zabuza broke the uncomfortable silence by saying "Young one you have slacked in your training this is unforgivable you must make up for this"

Naruto glanced at Zabuza and wondered why that statement reminded him of Gabriel

Tsunami chose this instant to walk into the room with a plate of dango which prompted Anko to glomp her and vacuum up all the dango which made everyone laugh lightening the mood considerably

Naruto sighed before asking "So I guess that means no one wants to chase me with pitchforks and torches huh"

"Brat you think we're stupid enough to think your Kyuubi" Anko asked him

"You would think with his love of Go and Shogi he would be smart enough to figure that out on his own" Shino added as he pulled a cup of miso soup out of nowhere and began to sip on it (if you've never had miso soup try it cause it is AWESOME)

"Guys I need to talk to you about something important" Naruto sighed after Tsunami left to go make more food

"First off" Naruto began as he placed sound seals on the room and a seal that made it so that no one could enter or exit the room "Kyuubi isn't dead"

"wait WHAT" Ookami exclaimed "you said she was"

"Here just give me a minute and this will be a lot easier" Naruto replied before he did some hand seals that caused Kyuubi to poof into the room wearing a red kimono with a dark purple obi "This is Kyuubi"

Kyuubi gave a small wave as everyone scooted back without realizing it "Hi" Kyuubi said in a small voice

"Kami thought she deserved a second chance" Naruto explained

"And before you try to kill me or the kit here let me clear some stuff up for you I didn't blindly attack Konoha Shinigami PISSED ME OFF when he killed my family disguised as Orochimaru" Kyuubi said with a touch of regret

"_So that was the big master plan he was ranting about before I escaped"_ Anko thought _"Wait doesn't that mean that the snake bastard has ties to Shinigami…damn this could be a little more complicated than I thought"_

"Makes sense" Shino said "Why else would a seemingly omnipotent being lower themselves to interact with humans"

Seeing the logic in Shino's statement the looks of fear slowly left the faces of Naruto's teammates

"S-so you're n-not going to kill us" Hinata asked

"No Hinata I have no grudge against you nor your village however Shinigami will know what it means to piss me off" Kyuubi replied pure unbridled fury entering her voice as she mentioned Shinigami

"I assume she isn't trying to harm you either" Zabuza asked

"Nope in fact sensei she has helped me quite a bit all she wanted was a little more freedom and some creature comforts" Naruto replied

"Any other questions" Kurenai asked the people gathered in the room "No ok then Naruto you may dismiss her and kill these seals before Tsunami tries to come back in the room"

"Hai sensei" Naruto replied as he did as he as Kurenai asked

"Well then back to business" Zabuza said in a formal tone "You must be trained to control the Berzerkergang lest you harm an ally by mistake second I believe a trip to your clan grounds as well as the berserker satellite facility are in order"

"I must concur" Ookami said in a similar tone "However Zabuza I wish you would take Kiba here to the berserker facility as well as the basics of berserker tactics"

"Why Ookami-sama" Kiba asked

"Kuromaru and I had a discussion with your mother and well…we uh kinda think you have the capacity to become a berserker" Ookami replied

"Kick ass" was all Kiba said in reply 

"We are getting behind in our training and we don't need to be back at the village for another few weeks why not catch up on training and play tourist for a while" Anko asked as she and the four genin gave puppy dog looks to Kurenai

"Oh fine" Kurenai said as she wilted underneath the cuteness

"YATTA" the four Gennin screamed

"What in the heck is all that noise for" Tazuna asked in an annoyed tone as he came down the stairs. When he caught sight of Naruto he rushed over and gave him a bear hug. "You my boy deserve the title of your clan, you killed Gato and saved our country I must thank you from the bottom of my heart"

Inari popped his head in from the kitchen wondering why his grandfather was so happy until he saw Naruto then he too hugged Naruto. "Thanks big bro" Inari whispered "Guess you were strong enough after all"

"Hey wait a minute where's Hamaru and Niramumaru" Naruto asked in a concerned voice

"I sent them out to scout the perimeter they should be coming in anytime now" Zabuza replied

As if on cue the two dog/wolf hybrids in question jumped in through the open window and tackled Naruto.

"Guys, guys cut it out you're licking me to death" Naruto gasped out as he shoved their muzzles away from him

"Naruto if you ever leave us like that again without telling us where you are going I will hunt you down and rip your throat out before pissing on your remains" Hamaru told him coldly before licking him on the nose and nuzzling his shoulder "I missed you, you damn bloodthirsty brat"

"O O Naruto Naruto guess what, come on guess. Please please please please please" Niramumaru asked him faster than he could catch

"Allright who in the hell gave her sugar" Naruto demanded as everyone glanced at Anko who just grinned sheepishly

"She said it was ok" Anko said in apology

"Kami help me" Naruto said quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose

XxX

In Heaven

XxX

Said celestial being woke from her slumber "For some reason I have a strong urge to seriously harm Naruto AGAIN"

XxX

Back with Naruto and crew

XxX

"_I felt a disturbance in the force" _Naruto thought

"Allright You guys get the next few days off before we start our training" Anko said with a sadistic grin "_all the more time for me to think of new ways to train you in painful ways…I have been looking for an excuse to use those wrenches"_

"Well then in that case I think I'll go for a walk" Naruto said "Hamaru Niramumaru you guys comin"

The dogs obediently plodded along behind Naruto making a v formation enjoying being with their master again.

"You should spend this time reading and learning of the berserker" Zabuza said to Kiba as he tossed him a scroll

"Damnit why the hell do I get homework on break" Kiba grumbled as he opened the scroll and began to read

A slight snoring sound could be heard from Shino which caused everyone to raise a brow slightly

"_I wonder what Ino and Sakura are doing" _Hinata thought

XxX

Konoha, forest of death

XxX

"Damn cat" Sasuke muttered under his breath

"I will catch her to prove that I deserve Sasuke" Ino proclaimed loudly

"No I WILL" Sakura Yelled back

"Maybe if you actually looked like a girl he would notice you forehead" Ino quipped

"My breasts might be small but I have nipples that can cut glass damnit you fashion whore" Sakura shot back (HeHe yes I jut ripped off Larry the cable guy: health inspector that movie is hilarious)

"SHORTY" Ino yelled

"BELIMIC" Sakura yelled back

"FATTY"

"DUMB DITZY BLOND"

"Your FOREHEAD is SO BIG it makes up for you SMALL BOOBS"

"They scared away the thrice damned cat" Sasuke fumed

"_Why the bloody hell do I get stuck In situations like this" _Kakashi asked himself "_Did I do something to make the gods of hentai mad"_

XxX

Konoha hot springs

XxX

Jiraiya sneezed which reminded him that Kakashi owed him for the last six books he ordered and never payed for

"Hey did you guys just hear a sneeze from the other side of the wall" One girl asked as another saw Jiraya's eye

"EEEEEEEEE A PERVERT"

"LET"S KILL HIM"

"Shit" was all Jiraiya had time to think before the wall was flattened by fifteen women holding lead pipes and baseball bats

XxX

With Naruto

XxX

"_My pervert senses tell me that one strong in the ways of the force has fallen in the line of duty" _Naruto thought sadly as he held a momentary vigil for his unknown fallen comrade

Naruto began to walk around the village at random again taking in all the sights and smells. After a few hours of this he found himself back at the pine grove he had slept in earlier that week.

"Hey guys how do you like this place" Naruto asked the dogs as he gestured to the meadow just large enough for a small cottage that was surrounded by pine trees

"It smells nice" Hamaru said contently as he walked up to a tree and marked it as his own

"Smells like sugar" Niramumaru said happily as she began to much on pine needles

"HaHa glad you guys like it cause I know I do" Naruto chuckled "How bout this I send a bushin to tell Anko and Kurenai that we'll be here for the night and then we wrestle"

"Sounds good" Hamaru and Niramumaru said simultaneously

"Good cause yall need to train just as much as I do" Naruto said as he made a kage bushin with instructions to expel itself after it had gotten his sensei's permission. "Now let's fight"

"I'm takin you down Naruto" Hamaru exclaimed as he jumped and rammed his shoulder into Naruto's gut, knocking him down

This went on until sundown with the three of them wrestling playfully and in general catching up in their absence from each other. As the sun began to set the three tired friends made a large pile of dried pine needles and lay down upon It (Btw if any of yall happen to find yourself in a situation where you need to sleep in a forest with no shelter dried pine needles are pretty watertight and very comfortable)

"_Now I just gotta figure out how to get rid of these mutts long enough to get Naru-kun and the three others in bed" _Kyuubi though with a perverse grin "_Ah that's right those three with Hana will do nicely"_

"_So when are you gonna mention that small tidbit of information about you being the new Kyuubi Naru-kun_" Kyuubi asked

"_I don't know when it's relevant I guess_" Naruto replied before he drifted off to sleep

XxX

The Next Morning

XxX

"Cub wake up NOW" Ookami yelled at Naruto

"Ookami-sensei you better have a damned good reason for wakin me up" Naruto said as he drew his fighting knives

"Look over there, it's all the reason you need" Ookami said as he pointed across the clearing where two men were standing.

The first was wrapped in bandages from head to toe, even his eyes. The only part of his body not covered in bandages were what should have been fingers but instead were what looked like protrusions of bone that looked sharper than Ageless Fury. The second man was leaning against a tree holding a Kris ( a type of southeast asian knife think a foot long version of the swords the Magi used in the second mummy movie) in one hand with the other hand holding the wrist of the hand with the shiv. He was at least seven feet tall wearing black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a hooded black trench coat that shadowed his face making it impossible to see.

"Be ye friend or foe" Naruto asked cautiously as he slowly dropped into a defensive stance

"No need to be hostile spawn-of-Kushina" The bandaged man said in a guttural voice

"We have come to test you" The man in the trench coat said

"Test me for what" Naruto asked

"We came to see if the spawn of Soshikiba is all he is said to be" The bandaged man replied before he started to run straight at Naruto at a speed a kage would be hard pressed to spot

"Fools" Ookami muttered as he drew a buster sword and smacked the bandaged man with the flat of it square in the face which flung him across the meadow and into the woods

"Woah where did you get the buster sword Ookami-sensei CAN I HAVE ONE" Naruto asked in awe of the huge weapon

"Gabriel thought I might like it, He was right" Ookami chuckled

"We have come to fight Soshikiba's son not Soshikiba's lapdog" Trench coat said with a hint of anger

"Who sent you" Ookami asked

The man in the trench coat started chuckling, and in a moment busted out laughing before he threw off his hood, revealing a red head with a mullet and a neatly trimmed beard with piercing ice blue eyes.(think a red headed solid snake) "You would call us wanderers"

"What business do those-that-wander have with Soshikiba's son" Ookami asked in a guarded tone

"We came to make amends, with he brother and nephew we never knew" Trench Coat replied

"Ookami what are they talking about who are those-that- wander" Naruto asked quizzically

"All who are banished from the supernatural clans" Ookami replied "Clans like ours and the Banpai"

"You know exactly who we are why not tell the boy the truth" The bandaged man said as he walked back into the clearing

"Ookami we wish to know as well" Hamaru said as he and Niramumaru flanked Naruto

"They are my brothers, your uncles my father was banished after he killed my mother and took a new wife from the Hokkyokuguma (polar bear)clan" Ookami stated flatly

"You would blame us for the mistakes of our father" Trench coat asked

"Perhaps this would lighten your mood" The bandaged man said as he gestured to trench coat who tossed him a burlap sack which bandages tossed to Ookami.

"What is it Ookami-sensei" Naruto asked as Ookami opened the sack and looked dumbfounded at the two men

"My fathers head" Ookami said as he dropped the sack and said head rolled out

XxX

**A/N:** so what do you guys think about the whole Ookami has some long lost brothers thing I personally thought it was rather good considering how bad writers block was getting to me oh also I will not be updating this story for a while because I want to rewrite the first seven chapters or so…I was rereadin the other day…and frankly they suck so yyyeeaaaahhhh…..so I will be editing/adding/lengthening those chapters again don't ask me for lemons unless you write them and send them to me via comment and or pm cause I suck at writin em (refer to chapter six for example of my suckish lemon writing abilities) oh here is the updated harem list

Kyuubi

Anko

FemHaku

Hinata

Tenten

Hana

Temari (possibly still trying to figure out how I will work her in if yall have any good ideas pm me)

Yugito (Maybe again not sure how I would work her in)

Fu (see the two above this one)

Tayuya

Kin (possibly idk don't like this character that much)

Again if you wish for anyone else in the harem simply say who in a comment or pm however NO YAOI this is all I ask also someone I forgot who and am to lazy to look at this instant asked how Kurenai could be lusting over Naruto in one chapter and then Ookami in the next my answer is simple, I can't see Kurenai going with one so young and I wrote that Kurenai thought Naruto was cute not that she was lusting over him

Any questions comments or concerns are welcome, yes even flames (I will tolerate them because I am desperate for comments) simply pm and or comment and I will get back to you as soon as possible here is the playlist for the chapter

Killswitch Engage

Three days grace

Silverstein

The All-American Rejects

Taylor Swift

Dierks Bentley

Sky Eats Airplane

Papa Roach

Taking back Sunday

Scary Kids Scaring Kids

Chiodos

DJ S3RL

Atreyu

Metallica

Grayco

We the Kings

To My Boy

DethKlok

Relient K

Thousand foot krutch

Anarbor

The Airborne Toxic Event

Trapt

Sanctus Real

Superchick

The Maine

NeverShoutNever!

Less Than Jake

Hawk Nelson

Skillet

See Ya Folks

Ookami no Getsuei

Son of the Celts, Vikings, and Cherokee


	9. A Meeting, A Judgment, And A Cruel Game

XxX

In a Dark Room somewhere in the Elemental Nations

XxX

"HE MUST BE TAUGHT" a figure shrouded in darkness screamed at his companion

"Taught what might I ask, taught about your precious Night Angel, taught that he can never be happy, taught that he must always sacrifice his needs for the world" A second figure asked in a feminine voice "You already tried that and look at what it did to his grand sire"

"You needn't remind me sister" The first figure said quietly "What happened to Northblade was beyond my control…I would have saved him if I could…you should know that better than any"

"My brother" the woman said in a consoling tone "I understand what you did and why you thought it necessary, and for that matter why I deemed it necessary Northblade needed a last push for his final deader we both knew that…I just fear what would happen if the Newcomer turned out like his grandsire did…I just don't know if I could live with myself if we made two people act that way"

"My sister we know not what will occur" The man replied in an equally consoling tone as he hugged her as much to comfort her as himself "For now let us agree to keep the Night Angel away and see how he progresses…if…if the Red Clouds reappear we will send the Night Angel to him"

"Agreed" The woman sighed in half defeat at the compromise

XxX

With Naruto and pals

XxX

"Ookami" Naruto asked in a guarded tone "What do we do"

"The council must decide this for I am more than a little biased" He replied with a tired sigh as he stared at his father's head

"I meant with them" Naruto replied jerking a thumb Ookami's long lost brothers

"The council will decide in due time" Ookami replied in a tired tone revealing a side of him Naruto didn't recognize "Will the two of you submit yourselves to the inspection of the council" Ookami asked in that same tired tone

The two people in question looked at each other for a few seconds, finally bandages nodded to trench coat who said "Aye"

"This'll be a bitch to explain to Anko" Ookami sighed again as he wiped a hand down his face "Then by the power of the Moon Mother and the Star Father I hereby declare the rite of the black council"

As Ookami finished this short speech He howled in a decibel that hurt Naruto's ears to the point that he knew only werewolves could hear. Ookami then took four pikes made of a silver material that gleamed like the moon out of a scroll and placed one at each compass point, encompassing the whole grove.

"Now we wait" Trench coat said with a wink towards Naruto who was trying to make sense of all of it

The waiting period was less than ten minutes before the air in various places in the clearing began to shimmer and pulse, much like the ripples that occur when a rock is dropped into a still pond.

"It saddens me" Kuromaru said from behind Naruto making him jump in surprise "that there are only twelve of us still living to witness this, when once a legion strong howled out judgment"

"Aye" Kibune said solemnly from behind his uncle

"Kuromaru" Ookami said with a sigh "Please bring Okiji here…it is about what happened to eight-claws"

"Then those are" Kuromaru began as he looked at trench coat and bandages

"Aye" Ookami replied

"Son of a Bitch" Kuromaru sighed as he disappeared in another ripple of the air

Naruto looked around at those gathered, recognized six from the UrufuKage compound from hell but one was a new face a female too one of only three gathered there

"150 Kamidamned motherfucking years its been since I left that thrice damned mountain you nippleheads " Okiji growled obviously angry for being forced to attend as he and Kuromaru appeared in another ripple of air "So this HAD BETTER BE MOTHERFUCKING IMPORTANT"

"Our father taught us enough of your ways and of you uncle to be thankful for your attendance" Trench coat said "I am white snake (hhhhmmmm could my slight obsession with metal gear solid be influencing this character…..naaaeeeehhhhhh) this is my brother bone blades we seek entrance to your clan as full members"

"On what grounds should we acknowledge your acceptance much less your existence" The new face asked before spitting on the ground in obvious distaste

"This" Ookami stated flatly as he tossed the burlap bag to Okiji who opened it with wide eyes before showing it to Kuromaru

"Fuck me sideways" Kuromaru sighed in exasperation before tossing the bag to the next in line who opened it and mutter another curse. This process went on till the bag had returned to Ookami

"We know of our fathers faults and the laws he broke" bandages now known as bone blades said in his slow grating voice "But we wish not to be persecuted for them our mother lies dead at the hands of the beast that begot us as does the band we road with in the hot sands we have no one left save the stories our father told us of you twelve and each other"

"Can they be trusted" one of the six Naruto recognized asked after a time of silence

"Can we afford not to trust them" another asked in reply

"eight-claws did terrible things that is agreed upon" Kibune began "But by that same token he always was a sadist and enjoyed the pain he inflicted on others can we blame them for seeking us out"

"What do you think brother" Kuromaru asked Okiji softly

"I think they saved me from doin it myself to be completely honest with you I never much liked eight- claws specially after what he tried to do with my mate" Okiji replied

Kuromaru was deep in thought for the next few minutes while the others debated the fate of bone blades and white snake he eventually called for silence in the small group before nodding to Okiji

"I have one question for the two of you" Okiji stated "Why now, why not come to one of us or even an intermediary for help against eight- claws before this point in time"

"We each had a mate in the hot sands" White Snake began cutting off his brother "A chance at hope at a better life, one can live among the sands living off of what lives there if one knows where to look . Our mates were heavy with child and we wanted a better life for them, peaceful and far from the monster that begot us …that thing that claimed to be our father killed both our mates, our mother, and our band we returned to our camp to the sight of their defiled forms throats cut and knives protruding from their pregnant stomachs"

Bone Blades took up the story when he saw the mist beginning to form in his brothers eye "Our first impulse was that a rival band had killed them, it is not unheard of in the hot sands, but then the beast that claimed to be our father came over a dune covered in gore and smelling of our mates and our mother…he trained us to fight as one unit, one blocks as the other attacks, one covers the others blind spot so that there isn't one…that was the bastards downfall…we have nothing left kill us if you wish for we have nothing to live for save each other we thought that maybe we could find a new life in our fathers clan"

With a deep sigh Okiji considered there words as well as the dampness that could be seen on the bandages around Bone Blades' eyes and on White Snakes jaw set in silent defiance of the memory "When my mate was killed" he began "I hid for a hundred and fifty years till my grandson here found me I can't tell you the pain will go away…but time helps…I say let em join they can stay at my den if need be there a few other caves on that damn mountain"

"Aye" Kuromaro said

In the end all the werewolves acknowledged that the two half breeds could join

"We humbly thank you" White Snake began "And would be grateful to be allowed to stay near your lodgings old one" He finished as he gave a full bow to Okiji

"Then I declare this council ended" Ookami said before howling again in that strange decibel at which most of the were wolves disappeared save Okiji, Ookami, and Naruto

"Come on you two" Okiji sighed as White Snake and Bone Blades walked toward him he then grabbed both by the shoulder and disappeared in another ripple of the air with them

"Ookami who is eight-claws" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity, trying to figure out what had just happened

"For such a tactical genius you sure are stupid cub" Ookami muttered with a sad look before sighing "Eight- claws was my father, cub I need to go do a few things I'll be back in a few days to take you and Kiba to the clan grounds"

And before Naruto could even mouth his protest Ookami was gone in another ripple of the air leaving nothing but a small clump of fur and the four pikes

"Might as well keep these safe for him" Naruto muttered as he stored the pikes in a sealing scroll

"So what now" Hamaru asked

"I-uh that is to say…no idea" Naruto managed to garble out

"" Niramumaru said in a creepy voice

"I know what we are not going to do and that is let your sister get anywhere near sugar again" Naruto muttered as he patted Hamaru's head absentmindedly

"How about we go play tourist" Hamaru suggested

"Guess we have nothing better to do" Naruto said as he began walking towards the village

XxX

Near said village

XxX

Shino sat calmly in the forest where Anko and Kurenai had taught the team tree climbing exercises. It could be noted that he was staring intently at a small fern or more accurately a small group of bugs on said fern. One looked akin to a miniature praying mantis while the rest were reminiscent of the lovechild of a tarantula and a cockroach, the praying mantis stood off against the four opposers waving its scythe like claws menacingly as one of the cockroach things tried to flank him and another to get behind him. Quick as lightning the mantis lashed out and crushed the head of the one trying to flank him before shooting out the other way and taking a chunk out of its head with the pincers he had in lieu of teeth.

The other two cockroach beasts backed away slowly while hissing; after they left the mantis thing calmly began to eat the remains of the two dead enemies. Shino quickly noted that the head was the same as a praying mantis as well as the rear half he noticed that the creature had a second set of claws on its back that looked like they could double as wings. He sent a small ladybug out of his swarm to approach the creature and see if it would join him, his answer came when it glided from its perch to his pants leg.

"Finally" Shino thought "soon it will multiply and I will have a multitude of insects bearing it's traits"

Shino's slight smirk was the only outward signal of his approval knowing that as the bug bred within his swarm all traits within it that were deemed useful would be passed on to its offspring the claw-wings looked especially useful.

"I've got him" Kiba thought as he snuck up on Shino bringing up a kunai menacingly

But before he could it was knocked out of his hands by a shuriken, Shino covered himself in a protective shield of his bugs as he jumped in surprise at the sound. Both boys looked up to see a smirking Hinata twirling another shuriken absent mindedly.

"Well boys looks like this round is a draw" Hinata said in a tone that couldn't hide her joy at making it a draw

"Fine lets go back over the rules" Haku sighed as she stepped out of the bushes opposite Hinata

"If you can put a blade to any of your teammates without them knowing until they feel the cold steel you win first to five wins a day off of Anko's sadist farm *cough* *cough* I mean training" Kiba stated with a sigh knowing how close he had been

"agreed" the four said in unison before jumping off and racing in different directions

"Ok so far the standings are Shino in first with three successful "kills" Haku in second with two Hinata with one and me dead last with zero" Kiba reminded himself as he mentally chastised himself he stopped abruptly and almost ran flat into a tree as he caught sight of a beautiful naked lady bearing a come hither look and just begging him to come in the way she covered herself with her arms and legs

Kiba being a male and therefore thinking with his second head first walked towards her as if in a trance. She giggled when she saw how tight she had made his pants which made him blush slightly. As he came close enough to touch her he knew he was fucked when he felt a Kunai press into the small of his back.

"Sorry" Hinata said "But I wanna prove how strong I am" she finished by dispelling the Genjutsu and shot a small flame jutsu high into the air which drew the other two ninja

"I got killed" Kiba said sheepishly

"By the look of your pants I'm guessing the Kuinichi's ultimate weapon, seduction, played a fair role in your 'death'" Haku stated with amusement

Hinata just poked her fingers together awkwardly, realizing how bold she had been

"Goin on round eight guys" Kiba sighed

"Begin" Hinata yelled as the ninja again jumped off in different directions

XxX

Two Hours Later

XxX

"So should I be wondering why you guys are trying to stalk each other" Naruto asked calmly from behind Hinata

Her only reply being a rather loud eep of surprise which made Naruto chuckle

"Damnit I was so close" Kiba said as he stepped out from behind a nearby tree

"Were not" Haku said as she dropped down from a branch above Kiba's head

"Was too" He said, sticking his tongue out for added effect

"And people call me childish" Naruto said with an amused tone

"we're playing a 'game' that Anko invented" Hinata told him

"Winner gets a day off from training" Kiba told him

"Oh really" Naruto asked

Kiba went on to explain the rules

"Oh it's so ON NOW" Naruto exclaimed before jumping off to the west

"What have I done" Kiba asked himself with fear as he saw all his hopes of winning go down the drain

XxX

**A/N:** yeah yeah so what if it's a pseudo-filler get over it R&R as you deem fit


	10. Who Survived

First off guys I would like to apologize for my embarrassing mistake in the chapter entitled Enter Kyuubi 2.0. I said the White Snake was holding a knife called a shiv….only to play the chronicles of Riddick game later that night and face palm at my stupidity…especially seeing as how I collect exotic knifes and have an odd obsession for any bladed object (MY COLLECTION IS GROWING MuaHaHAhA). I have officially changed it on the chapter to it's correct name. The blade is called a Kris a southeast asian knife commonly used in the martial arts forms of Kali, Escrmina, and Arnis which oddly enough I'm looking for a teacher that can teach me any of the three preferably Kali. The only accurate description I can give of the blade is a foot long version of the sword used by the Magi in the first two mummy movies. Anywho on with the show I guess.

XxX

A few days after last chapter, random clearing in the forest

XxX

"Wonder when Ookami will get back" Naruto thought absentmindedly as he stared into space. Naruto chuckled when Hamaru dropped a tennis ball into his waiting hand. "Guess you beat Niramumaru then huh"

"She has discovered a plant 'better than sugar'" Hamaru replied "Her words not mine mind you"

"Ugh let me guess she's high as a kite" Naruto asked in frustration as he face palmed

"Understatement" Hamaru told him "Now ."

Naruto chuckled as he threw the ball in a random direction, laughing even harder as Hamaru chased blindly after it. "So one of em is a druggie and the other addicted to fetch, and yet they say they can function in combat"

Naruto fell off the stump he was sitting on, clutching his sides with laughter as Niramumaru stumbled into the clearing. Her eyes were literally bugging out of her head and she was stumbling around like a drunk muttering random and incoherent words.

"You know" Naruto muttered as an idea began to formulate in his devious mind "Perhaps with a little incentive I can turn their odd needs into a beneficial attack stradegy."

When Hamaru came back some fifteen minutes later he dropped the ball at Naruto's feet and whined expectantly. "Ok, go get the ball" Naruto yelled with a laugh as he threw the ball at a makeshift training dummy he set up, pleased when it gave the desired effects.

"Kick ASS" Naruto screamed in happiness when he learned it would work.

"" An angry Momochi Zabuza screamed from nearby

"" Naruto screamed in his head as he whistled to his dogs then ran for dear life in a direction that would carry him away from that demon man as quickly as possible.

XxX

Meanwhile with Jiraya

XxX

Jiraya stopped what he was doing, feeling a strange disturbance in his perv senses. "It feels as if an aspiring pervert somewhere in the world is being chased by the one thing that can kill us. Pissed off fathers." Jiraya shivered in fear at memories of running from angry fathers wielding every weapon imaginable and gazed at the sky, praying that whomever it was would survive the ordeal. This moment of empathy was destroyed completely from Jiraya's mind when a rather busty lady walked by without a bra on inspiring his newest soon to be written book.

"She must be followed" Jiraya thought to himself as his nose began to bleed and a perverted smile appeared on his face. "FOR PERVERTS EVERYWHERE"

XxX

With Haku

XxX

"waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitWAIT. He did WHAT." Tazuna asked incredulously

"Well seeing as how he does have to revive his clan and all" Anko began guiltily while she scratched her head trying to think up an excuse "Kurenai knows the details"

Kurenai looked flabbergasted(yes this is a word muahaha) as Anko pushed her in front of the starry eyed drunk and promptly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "that's just like her" Kurenai thought to herself as she rubbed her temples with frustration.

"three at ONE TIME and still he has that much energy" Tazuna marveled

"Hiashi is going to kill someone" Kurenai thought with a groan

XxX

Speaking of which

XxX

"I don't know why" Hiashi thought for particular reason "But I think I'm going to castrate Naruto when he gets back. My gut says it's the right thing to do…or was that the sushi I had for lunch. I forever curse whoever sent me that box of sushi…I have been on this toilet for five hours now"

Hiashi screamed in pain as his bowels did their best to force their way out of themselves.

XxX

Back with Naruto

XxX

"Why do I feel as though that sushi trap worked" Naruto thought absentmindedly before a zanzobato cleaved the tree he was leaning against in half

"You will die" Zabuza stated simply without hate or anger, this caused Naruto to fear even more

"now Zabby" Naruto began as the Beserker slowly edged towards him "Can I call ya Zabbz"

Zabuza roared in anger trying to cut Naruto in half with his prized weapon. "Ok maybe we don't have that kind of relationship yet, but maybe since you're kinda my father-in-law now you could not kill me"

Zabuza's only reply came in the form of a kunai aimed at Naruto's balls. "You deflowered my precious DAUGHTER" Zabuza screamed coming at Naruto with twice the anger as before

"Maybe yeah" Naruto began as he continued to dodge blows "But hey we're kinda married now and it's not like she didn't like it too"

Zabuza swung downwards at Naruto's skull, stopping the blade a fraction of an inch from cleaving him in two. "Remember this day new-blood, remember how it could've gone and didn't. And if she ever even HINTS of mistreatment, you'll wish this day had ended differently" Zabuza finished his promise by calmly smiling, sheathing his sword, and walking away whistling as if nothing had happened.

"I've fought angel, demons, monsters, ghosts and Kami knows what else but THAT GUY is by FAR the scariest of em all" Naruto thought to himself, trying to calm his heart down so he didn't have a heart attack. "Wonder what Hana'll think"

XxX

Speak of the devil

XxX

Hana was not happy, in fact Hana was PISSED. She didn't know why, and frankly she didn't care. What she did know was that win Naruto got back she was going to take him however she wanted and he didn't get any choice in the matter. Well if he liked his genitals attached to his body and not lopped off and fed to wild animals that is.

XxX

Naruto's fear becomes palpable at this point

XxX

Naruto shivered in fear as thoughts of Hana's reaction entered his mind. He noticed a nearby hawk perched on a tree and whistled to it softly, it screamed in response and flew away. "I feel as though that moment will never affect my life adversely" Naruto said to himself as the memory of the hawk quickly faded from his mind

The hawk flew a long way, out of wave country and deep within the mountains of Iwa. It stopped before a hooded figure and alighted upon the figure's outstretched arm, moving it's beak near the being ear almost as if whispering to it.

The being spoke to itself quietly. "Much planning must be done" it muttered darkly "He has strong allies, and stronger enemies to accompany them, the question now becomes which side's victory will benefit us more"

XxX

A few days later

XxX

Naruto sighed with relief, glad that all the tension was gone from him claiming Haku, Hinata, and Anko as is own. At least for now…Naruto shivered at the thought of what he faced back in Konoha. His worries were quickly meaningless as he vanished in a burst of red light, only to appear in purgatory in from of Shinigami, Kami, and Iskerdanas.

"You have a new contract" Shinigami whispered evily "Find this man, kill him, and burn the body" Shinigami handed Naruto a picture of a man that looked to be completely normal, wearing simple civilian clothes and glaring at whoever took the picture.

Shinigami disappeared in a pillar of flames and an evil cackle."He may not look like much" Iskerdanas began "But if he does not die within two years you will be killed, two months after that if he still lives you will lose those you love, two days after that you will lose your kingdom, two hours after that nothing will remain."

"From here on out this is to be your only contract, you may not return to any of the realms other than the mortal plane. You are on your own, if this rule is broken everything will cease to exist." Kami told Naruto before sending him back to Tazuna's living room in another flash of red light.

"What the hell" Naruto asked out loud

"Cub we must leave" Ookami told Naruto hurriedly "NOW"

"Wh-what" Naruto asked, still trying to get his bearings

"We need to get to the clan grounds NOW, before Shinigami fucks anything else up" Ookami told him hurridly "Bah there isn't enough time" Ookami grabbed Naruto and threw him over his should before finding Kiba and causing the three of them to disappear in a swirl of leaves

XxX

Small archipelago, east of wave

XxX

Naruto and Kiba marveled at the architecture around them, high vaulted ceilings, intricate carvings and metal workings. "no time to stare now cubs, hurry this way" Ookami called over his shoulder, sprinting down a long twisting hallway. Naruto and Kiba had no choice but to follow, and follow they did. In and out of kitchens, armories, bedrooms and everything else a clan might need to be self sufficient. After what Naruto assumed to be a few hours they finally came to a huge set of doors at least thirty feet in height and almost as wide.

On the left door there was a carving of a wolf howling at the moon, on the right a carving of a man locked in combat, and in between where the doors met a large carving of a werewolf in half wolf form snarling and bearing it's teeth and claws menacingly.

Ookami opened the doors hurriedly, dragging Naruto and Kiba in tow before shutting them roughly and placing a large tree in slots on the inside of the doors to prevent them from opening. Ookami then gestured to a cave entrance at the back of the room, partially obscured by a tapestry displaying a werewolf wielding Ageless Fury in one hand and Bloodbath in the other, the three throwing axes Naruto had strapped to his leg held to the werewolf's as well. Ookami led them through a series of caves and caverns deep beneath the surface of the earth until they entered a room dominated by a huge jewel that gave off a milky white glow, Naruto noticed there were other less prominent jewels placed around the room.

"Took you long enough" Kibune called from behind one of the stones

"I was to late" Ookami replied stoically

Naruto looked around and realized the rest of the Urufukage clan was present, Okiji and the newly inducted White Snake and Bone Blades leaning silently against a wall. Naruto noticed however that three of the clan members that had been at the trial were not present, he also noted that the ones not there were all male.

"What's going on" Naruto asked quizzically

Okiji sighed before speaking "Shinigami found out about yall's little plot to kill him, turns out he wasn't too happy and killed the three you see aren't present. We are the only one's of the clan still living save for the Branch that Tsume is now head of in Konoha who's survival is questionable at most at the moment."

Kiba looked at Okiji with disbelief as Akimaru popped his head out of Kiba's jacket and growled.

"Grandfather what are you talking about" Naruto asked

"Konoha has officially ceased to exist" Kuromaru told the group "Ashamaru, Tsume, myself and a few others were able to lead some of the shinobi out of the village before it's destruction but I don't know about the civilians."

Kiba looked on with disbelief, trying to reconcile with what had just been told to him.

"what happened" Naruto asked solemnly

"A group called Akatsuki attacked Konoha" Kibune stated "We didn't even know they were attacking until the Hokage was dead…they have…abilities I never seen. One man had a Naginata thrust through his heart and he pulled it out and killed it's wielder with it, laughing insanely the whole time. As far as we know this place and various other safehouses the supernatural clans have set up across the nations are the only safe places left."

"You mothers clan has agreed to shelter the refugee's for now" Okiji put in trying to lighten the mood a little "And with the backing of all the dragon clans I believe there is no safer place for them."

"Why are we here Uncle" Naruto asked Kuromaru, trying to figure out this whole mess

"Because I asked them to bring you here" A voice called from the darkness

Naruto and Kiba went back to back and dropped into a defensive stance. The voice chuckled from the darkness before pointing out weak points in their technique.

"You are strong mighty warriors" The voice said again, but this time from a different spot in the room "But you need to be stronger, the last time the red clouds surfaced all was destroyed."

".You." Naruto demanded surprised when a boy that looked to be his age stepped out of the darkness wearing a full black bodysuit made of silk that covered everything except his eyes.

"I have had many names over the past thousand years or so, I believe the one you would be most familiar with would be The Sage Of The six Paths. Though I prefer Kylar Stern." The boy replied, taking off his face mask to reveal a handsome face with short cropped blond hair.

XxX

Yes I realize this probally is one of the shortest chapters I put out but I think this cliffhanger is amazing and incorporates enough of the Night Angel Trilogy to be even more amazing but hopefully this will tide you guys over until I get the next chapter out which I promise will be at least 6,000 words to make up for this chapters shortness also incase no one has noticed I have put up story challenges on my profile so if you haven't looked at em yet I would appreciate it

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE NIGHT ANGEL TRILOGY,AND OR THE RHAPSODY TRILOGY

PEACE YO oh and I almost forgot to say Éirinn GoBrách


	11. sorry guys

Ok so long story short here's the deal. I am officially putting all my stories up for adoption. MY family started to drop like flies, my girl left me, then I got diagnosed with arthritis, and am in the process of getting tested for several emotional/social problems. My muse has allmost completely died and so I humbly apologize to each and every one fo you who has been awaiting an update from me. I am deeply sorry that I am unable to continue writing, but between all the stuff thats happened over the past year and the wierd changes my life is fixing to make (major move/changing colleges maybe) I just can't find the will to write anything. if you want to adopt one fo my fics pelase send me a pm and if you want any advice on writing an adopted fic I'll help as best Ic an if you want my assistance...once again guys...I am deeply sorry for having failed you.


End file.
